Zirconia
by Aura
Summary: Claire gets into a little bit of trouble that snowballs into her being a temporary secretary for the S.T.A.R.S. Alpha captain. She is unsure how to deal with the new job and her bizarre boss whose attitude jumps between strict, soothing, and sexy. She is over her head, and only time will tell if she sinks or treads water, she had little chance of swimming. Rating will rise later
1. Acquit

**Story:** **_Zirconia_**

Disclaimer: This story is purely for entertainment purposes, not profit.

Author Notes: I'm in a Resident Evil/Wesker mood. I only recently caught up with the series (I'd only played through 3 until a few weeks ago). On to warnings: my plans for this fiction make it one that will eventually up the rating to M. Otherwise I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter One:** **_Acquit_**

_"If you aren't in over your head, how do you know how tall you are?"_

**-T.S. Eliot, _1888-1965_**

The sluggish churn of the clock's second hand continued around the face in its endless task of tracking the boring minutes that I'd been forced to sit in the unappointed room. I knew I shouldn't have taken that bet; this was a waste of my vacation. If I didn't have to deal with getting chewed out by my brother, I could already be out dancing, or drinking, or doing anything that wasn't sitting here waiting for the yelling. It was the old guys fault anyway, he started it.

The perv was the one that told me I'd never beat him in beer pong like I hadn't spent the last year at college. Told me I'd owe him a date if he won; as if I'd go out with an unwashed geriatric that smelled like nicotine and mothballs: _Ew_. I told him when I beat him, he'd owe me a hundred bucks. Then we'd set up the cups with alcohol and gotten a ball. I was killing it too; I'd knocked out most of his cups and he'd only gotten two of mine. We'd gathered a small crowd and were very clean entertainment for the place. Then, of course, Jill had to come inside. Why had she picked that dive in that part of town. She spotted me after one of the senior's lucky shots while the solo cup was at my lips. I almost spit the liquor out, but I choked it down before she stalked over.

Jill took little time to ruin everyone's fun. I was placed in the back of her squad car shortly after she threatened to close the joint if she ever caught them serving underage again. She didn't arrest me, no, it was worse. She confiscated my fake identification, my keys, and my phone, which would have been bad enough. Then, she had me wait for the raging bear that would rip my head off the moment he slammed the door open. That was twenty-three minutes ago, I'd counted.

At first, I had been on edge, worried I might not live until tomorrow. Now that initial trepidation had passed, I was just bored. Dammit Jill, you clearly wanna jump Chris' bones. Couldn't that have gotten me a pass of some kind? Then, I guess she had not thrown me in jail. I didn't have a record at all, and I didn't really want to change that because of a law that was stupid to begin with. I could be thrown in jail like an adult for drinking, but I couldn't choose what I put in my own body? Hypocrisy at its finest.

Normally, I could be called an upstanding citizen. Not just because of the threat of Chris either. I understood the need for most laws and had no problem following them. I just felt that some were illogical. The Alcohol thing was one. I could sign up to work on the police force or join the military and die for my country, but not have a drink? I knew the science too, that alcohol could affect younger people more than older, but that didn't cut it for me. Lots of countries allowed people to drink when they were legal adults and trusted them to make the right choices for themselves. I never binged; I'd never drank so much I vomited everywhere. Even this time with the pervert was tame, I hadn't started a bar fight! This was just inane.

I was working myself up to all the things I'd say to Chris if he ever arrived, but the fear came crashing back in when the door opened. I expected this to be my last free moment outside my house for the rest of my break. He'd put me under house arrest.

Then a woman was shoved into the room. Her hands were cuffed behind her, showing off the bruising and needle marks along insides of the elbows. She had long stringy blond hair with pink strands and blue eyes sporting dark circles. She had an orange fake-tan completion beneath several fading tattoos of flowers. Her short skirt and tube top left little of her skinny body hidden, a tramp stamp just above her skirt, visible despite the thong. I stood up, not sure how to take the sudden arrival of what I assumed was a real criminal.

"What are you doing here?" The deep voice held a frown that didn't reach the neutral expression. At least what I could see of the face below the dark sunglasses. I recognized the slicked back wheat colored hair of my brother's boss; how did he keep it so perfect while working anyway? Did he own stock in a gel company? He filled out his uniform well, the visible part of his arms below the blue short sleeves quite muscular. I wasn't sure how to answer that, my mouth moving lightly before I snapped it shut. I hadn't expected them to suddenly come in.

"Aw, if you're all full up, you can always let me go." The woman next to him purred, leaning back as if she planned to rub against him. His hand reached up to push her lightly toward the table from the small of her back.

"You come here. You, sit." He stated eyes on me first, then her as he barked directions. The druggy rolled her eyes and walked toward my previous seat. I slipped around the table and followed him into the hall where he pulled the door closed to leave the addict to my previous bored plight.

"Is there a reason you were sitting in one of the interrogation rooms?" He asked, crossing his massive arms in front of the tactical vest that covered his name. "Miss Redfield, isn't it?"

"Yes. That's me." I said, nervously. I didn't really want to tell him what had happened, he probably wouldn't be as generous as Jill had. "I was waiting for my brother."

It wasn't technically a lie.

"There's more to it than that." He saw right through me. His voice serious. He wasn't being aggressive, just matter of fact. "If you need to wait, go do it in my office. I don't need civilians bungling up arrests or investigations. Do I need to escort you?"

"No. I know where it is." I replied lightly. I'd been here a few times with Chris lately.

"Good, I'll expect a better story by the time I've finished booking her." He replied, vanishing into the room before I could answer. I sighed after the door clicked shut. Shit. Why did he even care? Dammit Jill, did you do this on purpose? Is it some sort of intervention garbage? If I keep drinking, I'll start stabbing needles in my arms? I rolled my eyes and turned to walk toward the office area of the station, slowing when I got close. I didn't hear voices which was a good sign, but I heard typing. I came up to the end of the hall, peeking across the large room full of desks, chairs, and computers. I didn't see Jill, but a few desks away Vickers was typing away at some sort of paperwork. I slipped around the corner since his back was to me, moving to the door I knew I'd been asked to wait in.

Jill wasn't here? Had she left me as punishment then? I didn't really see many people on shift in the office. Was putting me in the interrogation room a matter of trying to frighten me into submission instead of getting my brother to commit sororicide? If that was true, I'd appreciate it more if it hadn't ended up like this. I didn't know. She could still be off gathering him to prepare him to assault me. I guess, at least if Chris did come in steaming then Wesker would keep him from any immediate murder.

'Captain Albert Wesker' in clear print was across the door confirmed it was where I needed to go. I'd heard Chris complain enough about his 'hard-ass' boss that I remembered the unique name. I wasn't sure I'd ever heard of the surname before him, though I guess his first name was average.

Passing the threshold to the office I flipped on the light switch to look around. It was on the top floor, which was only the second story, but still had a decent view of main street along the outside of the police compound. It was a decent size as well. Lots of filing cabinets to the left of the door, several awards or metals hung or displayed behind or around the desk. I knew everyone here was special operations, so they probably all had lots of awards. Even Chris had quite a few…but this was double or triple what he had at home. This guy was good, probably why he was a team leader.

I walked in to sit across from the desk in one of the chairs opposite it. Is this where Chris sat when he'd gotten in trouble last week for failing to chase down a perp successfully? Until tonight, that was the last time I'd heard the infamous captain's name. Chris had been quite unhappy and complained a lot about how unfair Wesker was. I knew they didn't really get along. That didn't bode well for him seeing me or asking me to explain why I was here. Just what did I tell him?

I asked Jill to let me in so I could write a paper about police care. No, I didn't have any paper or my phone to take notes. Besides, he could hate media, I knew a lot of cops didn't really have a good relationship with them. Even Chris wasn't a big fan. So then, what? It was a misunderstanding? She thought I was drinking but I wasn't. That wouldn't go over well either. A guy felt me up, so I kicked his ass. More believable unless he followed up with Jill. The door opened and he came inside, time was up.

_Shit._

I had to admit, he was nice to look at. The slicked hair and tight shirt reminded me of the time one of the sorority's had paid a few of the football players to dress in costumes and strip. Then, he was a lot older than the other kids at the high school. I didn't know his exact age, because he did look quite good, but I knew it was much older than me. I pinched my leg to chide myself for comparing Chris' boss to stripper jocks.

His footfalls were light considering the heavy boots he wore. His gait strong but smooth as he swept toward his desk to rotate his chair before sitting. Setting papers next to him in an inbox before turning his face toward me. I still couldn't see his eyes, but I knew I'd met them all the same.

"So, care to tell the truth about why you were in my interrogation room?" He asked, amiable as opposed to accusatory.

"I did, I was waiting for Chris." I replied, which was true. Mental alarms going off at the twitch of his lips into half-smirk when I made the remark.

"You are a smart young woman," He commented, leaning back in his chair. "You are well liked by the staff here in the S.T.A.R.S. office. You don't have to be afraid of me."

Says the unfazed intimidating as fuck guy wearing men-in-black glasses. I half wondered if he could pull a small stick from a pocket and wipe my memories. He chuckled lightly at the skepticism that had made its way to face unbidden.

"You seem very nervous, dear heart." He observed. "Did something happen? Did an officer place you in that room for something?"

Fuck, he was good at this. Then, I guess it wasn't a hard conclusion. I let out a sigh, I'd never been very good at lying and Jill had left me ill-equipped for the few stories I might have been able to pull off.

"Jill put me in the room." I said, dropping my eyes to my hands. Realizing I was fiddling with my jeans before folding my fingers into my palms. "She said she was going to get Chris, but I think she just wanted to scare me."

"Why is it Officer Valentine felt the need to improperly use station assets to frighten you?" He pressed.

"Well ah…" I hesitated, a little nervous I might be arrested this time. "I got in trouble, just a little."

"Yes, please continue to offer responses that keep me here well after my shift time." He leaned back toward the desk, moving the mouse so the screen popped up. The bright glow of the monitor reflecting off his glasses as he made a few clicks. "You realize you'll be here until I hear what's going on? Unless you'd prefer, I call in Officer's Valentine and Redfield to explain why you are here."

"No. Don't call Chris." I said immediately, earning his attention back along with a yellow brow that raised over the shades.

"He is your guardian; is there a reason he shouldn't know you are here?" He continued the line of questioning.

"I was at a bar." My shoulders slumped as I admitted it. "Jill saw me. Then she brought me back here and put me in that room. She said she was going to get Chris."

He was quiet at the explanation. Nodding to show he'd heard it, but not commenting immediately. Was that good? Bad? Was he considering throwing me in jail immediately? He typed a few things into his computer, each keystroke feeling like a new bar popping up around me. Then he sat looking at whatever he'd pulled up. I did my best not to fidget but I was nervous so I kept pushing hair from my eyes even when there wasn't hair to push.

"Officer Valentine went home some time ago. She probably clocked out just after putting you in the Interrogation room." Wesker finally stated, apparently done with whatever he'd looked up. "Your brother is out on patrol, so I doubt she told him anything. I haven't received a request from him to come off shift."

Then Jill **was **just bluffing! I could have gotten up and left instead of sitting there. He'd returned to watching me quietly, the image of professional composure. Was he going to do something? Wasn't he supposed to arrest me or something? Time went by, we just stared at each other. Should I just get up and walk out?

"You are on break from university, yes?" He finally asked. We were just gonna pretend this didn't happen?

"Uh, yes. I'm off for the summer." I replied, still a little nervous about the sudden small talk.

"What are you studying?" He asked, leaning back again. Settling his arms on the chair.

"Pharmacy, I want to specialize in infectious disease." I replied. Most people were usually impressed but not interested in the fact that I wanted to be what a lot of people nicknamed a 'pill doctor'.

"Oh?" He raised a hand, rubbing the stubble of his five o'clock shadow thoughtfully. "A difficult field, I'm surprised I never heard your brother talk about that detail."

"He wanted me to become a dancer." I rolled my eyes.

"Were you good at dancing as well?" He was just having a pleasant conversation. His voice was collected, polite. He didn't seem at all like Chris had implied.

"I was pretty good, but not enough to do it for a living." I answered. "Are we just not gonna talk about how I was in the interrogation room anymore?"

"Is there more to talk about?" He smiled lightly at me, as if my having lost my nerve to just chat was entertaining. "I see no reason to cause you further distress. Officer Valentine discovering you inside a tavern doesn't really stand up to what your brother is working on, I see no reason to disturb him if she didn't."

"Seriously?" This was the hard-ass Chris always complained about. My face showed my surprise without my permission again because he let out a single laugh.

"Yes, Miss. Redfield. Assuming you don't make a habit of waylaying the law, I see no reason to harm your otherwise pristine record." He nodded toward the computer. Is that what he'd been looking up while we talked? "In fact, if you are so bored that you're seeking that sort of entertainment, perhaps I could interest you in a job."

"A job?" I echoed, furrowing my brow at the offer.

"Yes, I need a secretary to aid with things around here for a couple weeks. The woman that normally fills the position is leaving on vacation next week's Tuesday." He replied.

"You didn't already find someone? That's pretty short notice." I had to admit I was curious. It would keep me busy, though I had wanted to just use my break as a break.

"Yes, unfortunately the replacement we had set up had an accident and had to cancel." He stated, as though displeased by the change. "It's not overly difficult. Largely filing, sometimes copying forms or filling in the paperwork digitally. There is a schedule to be kept, but I keep myself appraised of my own appointments. Nothing about it is something you shouldn't be able to handle with what you are managing in college."

Was he buttering me up? He must be desperate for the help if he just plucked me out of possible jail to ask me to help take care of his filing. It sounded very dull though. "I'd want to think…"

"Hey, Wesker!" My brother's voice came from the door. His footsteps echoing on the hardwood as he moved right in after a brief might as well not be a knock. He paused when he saw me there.

"Claire?"

"Chris." I frowned as I looked at him. There was blood on his arm and his uniform was filthy. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. The blood isn't mine." He explained, as if that would make me feel better.

"What are you doing here?" Chris crossed his arms uncomfortably, already starting to enter overprotective mode. His mind clearly jumping to worse case scenarios involving my presence in his boss's office.

"She was applying for the temporary job as my secretary." Wesker didn't miss a beat. He saved me from a very long and uncomfortable explanation about how I'd gotten here. I'd already started panicking. "I was discussing the terms with her when you barged in without permission. I certainly hope that you have something urgent given the lack of decorum."

In an instant his resonant voice had altered from considerate to cold. When he looked to Chris, even face lost the previous vague amusement he'd had with me. It was like a different person crawled to the surface after Chris interrupted us. Okay, well, now at least I saw what my brother meant when it came to Wesker.

"It's important…but it can wait." Chris deflated a little, standing a few feet from the door where he'd stopped upon noticing me. "Are you sure you wanna hire Claire, she should be…"

"Officer Redfield." Wesker interrupted, the chill in his tone enough to drop the room's temperature. "Are you telling me how to do my job?"

"No." Chris stated, I knew he hated being cut off, but he bit his tongue at Wesker's remarks. It was bizarre to watch him not be the Alpha in the room. They stared at each other for several seconds, until Chris finally added. "Sir."

"Good. Go write your report so you can come to me properly next time. I expect you to knock from now on." Wesker waved a hand toward him dismissively. Chris saluted and headed out, shutting the door harder than he needed to. I winced at the way Wesker's neck snapped toward the bang. I'd hear about this later, Chris was probably gonna end up in trouble for that. Pushing aside my brother's temper the captain opened a drawer to dig out a piece of paper, sliding it across the desk to me.

"Here, you'll need to fill this out for appearance's sake."

I reached up to take it, an application form. "Um, I really appreciate your offer. But I don't think I wanna work this summer. I kind of just wanted to spend my break relaxing."

"I'd consider this an alternative than your other pursuits." He pulled a pen from a black cup and set it in front of me. "It isn't the entirety of your break, and it'll give you money to spend for the rest of your time that shouldn't be spent on drinking."

Was he blackmailing me? Would he tell Chris if I didn't sign up? He didn't say that, but he was so difficult to read. He was right that I could use a little money. Then I could buy parts for my motorcycle to work on it. It would be better than me hanging out at dive bars hustling for the funds. I could always put the job on a resume later too…I guess I didn't have much to do.

"Are you afraid of me Miss Redfield?" He asked, as if he found the concept funny. "I wonder just what Officer Redfield has told you. If you insist on not working for me, we'll need to figure out what to tell your brother."

That was a challenge, and now, I was certain a threat. I didn't like either. I frowned at him.

"I'm not afraid of you, Captain Wesker." I retorted, putting the pen to the paper to start filling it out.

In retrospect, I probably should have been terrified of the S.T.A.R.S. leader. I should have fled as quickly as my legs would carry me. I hadn't the feintest idea how this job was going to change my life.

**End Chapter**

Whee, my brain comes up with too many ideas. If anyone would like to beta for this fic, that'd be cool if they understand I am not writing at all hours of the day and tend to come back and forth to fanfiction when free time allows. Otherwise, feel free to PM me about it and we can talk.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

There aren't any yet, this is chapter one. But thanks for any love. Even little things always make me smile.


	2. Begin

**Story:** **_Zirconia_**

**Chapter Two:** **_Begin_**

_"The secret to getting ahead is getting started."_

**-Mark Twain, _1835-1910_**

The buzz of the office and the lawn outside was louder than an average Monday morning. The news of grisly murders in the outskirts of the city had been 'leaked' to the media last night. It had left the station with a group of reporters outside searching for information on what the city planned to do about it. Irons and Carlsen were playing damage control with the wolves surrounding the podium in the yard. Thus far, it wasn't a S.T.A.R.S. problem, at least not publicly.

That suited me perfectly, I had enough paperwork given my double duty as Umbrella operative and S.T.A.R.S. Captain. I had to run handgun qualifications today, not that I expected any team member to fail, but standards required they test every few months. I'd made sure it was timed before the upcoming tests we'd be performing with them. I didn't want anyone not fully vetted involved as that could create variables in the data gathered. I stopped working on the report I was updating, saving progress and backing out of my login so the computer locked.

Sliding my sunglasses on with one hand, I picked up the folder that had all the forms for arms requalification and headed toward the door. I paused before leaving, a fist in the air in front of me that swayed counterproductively in the air where it continued the motion of knocking without a surface. I hadn't expected the brunette with touches of auburn in the dark tresses. Blue eyes widening as she drew her arms down and behind her.

I hadn't thought much of the impromptu meeting on Friday once I'd let her leave the office. It had been entertaining, but I'd put it out of my mind as I prepared what data to release to the media over the weekend. I'd assumed she'd run and never return after submitting the application I'd had her fill out to cover our little deception with Chris. Yet, here she was, her cheeks starting to flush as she looked up at me.

"Hi, uh. I didn't your secretary. The desk I was directed to was empty. I don't know who to go to. To get trained I mean." She said, putting her hands behind her in a poor attempt at looking respectful. The 'at ease' position wasn't meant to be taken when one was idly fidgeting by tapping toes on the ground. Did she know how uncomfortable she looked? A few other officers were glancing our way. I probably should just send her home, if it hadn't been for the glare her brother had leveled on me, I likely would have. But that would send the false signal his actions influenced my choices.

"Miss Redfield. It's good to see you are so punctual. I'm afraid my secretary couldn't make it in today as she had some sort of issue she needed resolved to travel tomorrow." I explained, holding the folder toward her. "You'll have to learn on your feet. I'll assign someone to teach you the basics when we return from qualifications. I'll need you to record data as people shoot. I'll help you when we get downstairs."

"Oh…okay." She took the folder and crossed it over her chest, fingers curling around the edges so she wouldn't drop anything. She seemed surprised she wasn't getting training but adjusted to it easily enough. She might be useful the next two weeks if she could conform to new needs readily. At least, I knew her presence would put Chris ill at ease. Would it be enough to knock him down from top spot at the range?

"Listen up!" I raised my voice over the hum of office chatter so the team would quiet. "We'll be heading down to start our qualifications. Miss Redfield here will be helping with paperwork. She'll be working in the office while my regular secretary is on vacation. I believe most of you know her, she's Officer Redfield's younger sister."

"Nice, good choice boss." Vicker's said, offering her a wave and thumbs up. There was a smattering of other greetings before I started walking.

"As Enrico has other appointments, I'll be running Bravo team through the qual's after I finish with Alpha." I continued after the introduction, walking toward the steps. "S.T.A.R.S. Alpha team, let's go."

They grumbled lightly but followed to the shooting range. No one was excited about spending time on these sorts of tests, but they were a required evaluation. My team was caught up on other requirements so this would resolve them from any other tests. I expected more problems from Bravo team. Enrico was horrible about keeping everyone's paperwork up to date. It had been a constant issue between us. He didn't care much for all the red tape, even when I'd offered to run the tests for his team, so he didn't have to, he'd refused. I had to involve Irons.

The upcoming 'incident' couldn't happen soon enough, I was ready to be rid of him. He'd been a taxing 'second-in-command' since he often disagreed with me. It didn't help that most of the teams had wanted him in charge instead of me before I was assigned so there was still a little dissent here and there. I wouldn't miss the Bravo team.

"These are the forms we'll be working on." I explained after taking the folder from Claire, opening it on one of the tables and gesturing her closer so I could explain it. I was enjoying this little game; it took so little to earn dirty glances from Chris at getting close to his sister. "Each member should have their own sheet already prepared as by their name here. People will come up and shoot, you'll get their final sheets and record totals by this form."

I turned to another sheet that gave her the example as to how scores were decided, and she nodded. It wasn't difficult, she'd be able to handle it. Normally I'd do it myself but now that she was here, I wanted to see how badly Chris let himself get bent out of shape.

"Okay, I think I can do this." She nodded at it. "Seems pretty simple."

"Good. Here. You'll want to make sure you get a good seal on these." I said, reaching to her with a headset to put it on myself. Carefully pushing her hair out of the way to make sure it wasn't over her ears, noting the blush that accompanied her lack of protest. I generally would have just handed them over and left it to her if she got hurt. The vein threatening to pop in his forehead made the gesture worthwhile.

"You know the drill." I barked at the officers, returning to the matter at hand. "Get in line. You first Burton."

**_About an hour later…_**

Releasing the pressure from my head, cool air washed over the insulated skin. It got hot in those headsets, and my head hurt a little after all the time it'd taken to do both the teams. I ran my hand through my hair after taking the headset off to straighten it. The Captain was gentle, his touch barely brushing my ear when he tucked loose strands earlier. If he hadn't gotten my hair out of the way it would have been even more uncomfortable.

"All right. Can you finish up the forms here?" He asked after Sullivan finished his shoot. "I will have Valentine come down and help with cleanup, then she can show you how to input the forms. When she's done, I'll set you up an account so come get me."

"Yes, sir. Thank you." I said. I didn't want him to think I wasn't taking my job seriously.

I wasn't sure how to take Captain Wesker, he was kind one moment then severe the next. He'd been pleasant with me so far; his crucial tone had thus far been retained for the officers. Then, I was pretty sure he didn't like my brother, so I was nervous about being here.

I knew it'd thrown Chris off as well. He'd not gotten the best score on the test, which he should have. He normally was at the top when it came to guns. When Chris had finished his turn, he'd wanted to wait but Wesker had sent him out. I knew it annoyed him. He was unhappy with all of this. I'd had to convince him I'd changed my mind on taking a break all summer and just wanted a short job for motorcycle parts. After Wesker's little display putting on my muffs Chris probably had the wrong idea. He still thought of me as the kid that used to cry and crawl into his bed to avoid nightmares. He had never taken well to me dating. The last time I'd tried to go out back in high school he'd dislocated the kids shoulder for holding my hand. Me being here had thrown a kink in his usual groove. I hoped he wouldn't get into extra trouble on my account.

"Hey, you okay?" Jill asked as soon as she came in, stopping near the door to frown at me. "What happened? How did you end up working for Wesker? Chris is…well, you know."

Boy, I knew.

"After you ditched me here Friday night." I didn't even try to hold in the bitterness. "Wesker brought a perp into the interrogation room. I had to explain what I was doing there, or he wasn't gonna let me leave."

"What?" Jill scowled further, walking in to start cleaning up. "You told him I caught you drinking?"

"I said you saw me in the bar and left me in the room, he could guess the rest." I replied, keeping my eyes on my own work, not wanting to mess up numbers. "He said taking up a job here would be better than me ending up in jail next time. He didn't throw me into a cell. He didn't tell Chris either, and I guess you didn't since the only thing I got chewed out about this weekend was planning to come here this morning."

"I just thought it might make you think before doing it again." Jill sighed at me, and I wasn't looking at her. I was still mad at her. This was her fault. "I didn't know Wesker would end up involved. The Captain is doing good though, keeping you out of trouble. I'm surprised he was so lenient."

"Yeah, him driving Chris to insanity is sure helpful." I returned. "You saw it before. He was baiting Chris on purpose helping me. What's up with that?"

"Maybe he was just making sure you had a proper seal since you aren't used to this." Jill said, sounding skeptical about her own explanation. "Besides, Chris has to get over being overprotective. It doesn't do him any good. The Captain has probably heard the rumors about how Chris is when it comes to you. He's just challenging him."

"Yeah, cause I wanna be used as a tool." I murmured.

"Well, would you rather he was interested?" She was grinning when I glanced up toward her in surprise at the implication.

"Well, it'd be better than being the middle person since I don't think my brother and Wester like each other." I returned after recovering from the comment. "Besides, he isn't really bad to look at."

"Don't let Chris hear you say that." Jill laughed at my comment. "Though I can't argue he cuts a nice figure he's married to his job. I've never seen him take an interest in any of the women and a lot of the staff have tried flirting with him."

"That include you?" I asked, giving up on my anger at her. She'd had my best interest at heart and I didn't have any other friends in Raccoon City I could chat to boys about.

"I haven't dared." Jill shook her head, light brown locks drifting left and right. "He's handsome and I look up to him as a Captain, but I…"

"Wanna jump my brother, gross." I commented, grinning at the blush that crept to her face.

"Well, it's not like he's noticed." Jill remarked, not arguing with my point, then turning toward me to point at me. "I don't want you telling him either. It would just make our work more difficult if we tried dating. We aren't supposed to date in the office, it's a conflict of interest. Probably why Wesker always keeps things professional. I wish I was that good at compartmentalizing."

"No, you don't." I shook my head at her. "The whole hard-ass thing works for your Captain; it wouldn't work for you. That isn't who you are."

"Thanks, Claire." Jill nodded to me. "You have really grown up. Come on, this is good. Lemme show you how to input those forms."

Upstairs, I didn't see Chris at his desk despite several members still being around typing. Was that good? Bad? Was he being yelled at in the closed office we paused near? I didn't hear raised voices over the thrum of softer conversations out here so that was promising. I sat near the desk where Jill pulled up a second chair for me then sat at the computer.

"So, you'll get a login, probably today. Wesker will have to deal with that himself cause none of us have the permissions to make you an access given you'll be dealing with his files." Jill explained as we waited for the machine to boot. "Most of the software isn't too bad to work with. Only a few forms that don't work as intended."

It was another ninety minutes or so before I felt well acquainted with what she was showing me. The job wasn't as bad as I first expected. Mostly it was paperwork since Wesker didn't have it set up for me to screen calls, which I guess would have otherwise been a part of the job. Some of the other paperwork and scheduling he handled himself as well. With him dealing with the lion's share, I was pretty much here to do data-entry by the sounds of it. I could handle that.

"Okay, I'll leave you these and you'll just need to get a login." Jill announced, logging her account out. "Wanna grab some food? Seems like everyone else has gone out or ordered something already."

"I should make sure I'm squared away here first, but thanks." I said, ignoring the gnawing sensation. I hadn't eaten much today, but I didn't want to mess this up.

"Hang in there, Claire." Jill smiled at me and took off, leaving me to eye the door of my boss's office nervously. I'd already made a fool of myself this morning. Hopefully, he wouldn't open the door just as I was about to knock this time.

**_After qualifications, a little earlier…_**

"Don't you walk away from me." The tone was harsh, demanding. I glanced over a shoulder at Chris since he'd been nipping at my heels all morning. The moment I'd come up from the quals he'd zigzagged across the office toward me. He still looked angry. He had gotten a lower score than usual shooting, so my attention to his sister had affected his performance, disappointing given he shouldn't allow such distractions. The rest of the room was watching, they were expecting a show. I didn't plan to provide it.

"Do you have a problem, Officer Redfield?" I asked as I opened my door to walk inside. "I have a moment if there's something you need to discuss."

He stalked after me, his footsteps much heavier on the floor as he came in after me, shoving it closed.

"What are your intentions with my sister?" He demanded the moment the door clicked. Loudly enough I expected people could still hear him. I sat in my chair and perked a brow at him. Had my putting her headphones on really gotten under his skin this much? He'd always been difficult though; he'd been one of the few I'd taken on my team that had been outspoken about Enrico being leader. He had potential, but let unimportant details get in his way. This bizarre obsession with his sibling was a new example of his hang-ups.

"I plan to have her file the qualifications paperwork once she is trained on proper procedures and has a login." I retorted, being purposefully obtuse as to his implications. If he wanted to confront me like a hormonal teenager, I'd let him make a complete fool of himself.

"You know what I mean Wesker! What was that with the headset?" He walked up to the right of my desk as opposed to standing opposite it; no idea how absurd he sounded. "Claire's only nineteen, what are you? Forty?"

"Officer Redfield, I didn't want your sister to suffer ear damage." I remarked, not impressed with his attempt to be intimidating. "You'll want to consider altering your behavior, unless you believe I need to pull your badge for insubordination."

He narrowed his eyes at my threat, staring several moments before backing up behind the desk, speaking in clipped tones. "That won't be needed, sir. I apologize, I just want to make sure Claire is safe."

"Yes, I can see that. Would you interject like this had she come to work for anyone else in the office? Would you have rather I have passed her request for temporary work to Irons?" My implication raised his cackles further, and he shook his head.

"No. No. I see what you mean." He nodded to me at that, falteringly appreciative.

Irons didn't have the best reputation in the office with the female employees. The man was a cretin, useful for my cause, but careless in his vices. At least his poor behavior had let me set myself as more trustworthy though as I had set up the image that I kept the lecher in check when it came to the S.T.A.R.S. female members after he'd come on to Chambers and I'd interfered.

Chris' blindness when it came to his sibling would make the next two weeks more difficult if he couldn't keep a lid on it. To a point, I could understand the sentiment. I did care about Alex. Then, I understood I didn't have to interfere on Alex's behalf to know she was doing well. Alex was very capable of taking care of herself. Understanding the irony of my reasoning with him before I said it I still offered advice. "Miss Redfield is an adult. You should trust her to act as one."

"I know…" Chris sighed, finally giving up on this misplaced anger toward me. "Just look out for her. She's been through a lot."

"I always take care of my people," I retorted. "If we're done with your personal controversy, I need you back on the mountain investigation. A call came in while we were in qual's that another body was found. This one was partly eaten; it seems we're dealing with cannibals on top of whatever else is wrong with these murderers. Sgt. Carlsen should be your point of contact as he discovered the issue himself. He should be done with the morning conference by now. Dismissed."

"Yes, sir." He saluted again, walking out. At least he didn't slam the door this time. I was able to get a couple hours of work done before another Redfield interrupted. At least she'd knocked and waited for me to call out before poking her head into the room.

"Er…Cap…tain Wesker." She had no idea what she should call me. I didn't correct her, waiting for her to explain why she was leaned half into my door. "I need you to set me up an account, I finished working with Jill. I'm ready to start entering the data but need to be able to access the computer."

"Yes, come in. I'll set it up." I motioned her closer. I had planned to break soon for lunch so I would just do so a little later and get her arranged. "Your ears all right?"

"Uh, yep. The muffs worked well." She said, reaching up to touch her ear where I'd tucked her hair. Good, she remembered the gesture. Just as well, I liked being remembered by the right people, given her area of interest there was always the chance we would come across each other again in the future. "You all right? Aren't you hungry? Most of the others have left for lunch already."

"I'll be going to get something nearby as soon as we're done here." I replied, turning my attention from her to the computer, moving to the proper software to manage accounts and permissions. "I expect you'd like to eat as well."

Her stomach let out a small rumble and she sputtered a moment before just nodding, the pink back on her face. "Sorry. I didn't eat much this morning and didn't want to be late."

"You shouldn't skip meals." I remarked, it'd become an automated reply over the years. I had several replies I'd gotten accustomed to using in various pedestrian conversations. I got up from the computer after getting the usual username set up, nodding to my seat. "Here, you'll need to enter your own password."

"Oh, okay." She approached, sitting slowly in my chair and jumping when I pushed it in a little for her. She wasn't accustomed to having someone with proper etiquette nearby. "Do I need anything in particular? A blood sample maybe?"

I laughed. Despite knowing she meant the password the possibility of it being a legitimate desire in my non-cover life made the comment more entertaining than it would have been otherwise. "At least eight character's long with any combination of letters, numbers, and symbols but at least one of each."

She nodded at that; it was a standard security measure. She didn't even think twice about me standing right here as she entered the code. She was a little too trusting for her own good, but at least I was the one that had seen it. Fair enough, though I knew the 87 she'd used was in reference to when her parents died. She'd been nine when they'd passed, Chris had been fifteen and somehow managed to keep them together. I'd read about it in his files. His determination to survive and protect his sister was one of the reasons I'd wanted him to put on the team for testing. He was certain to give us excellent feedback.

"That it?" She asked after the screen changed when she entered the password a second time to confirm it.

"Yes. You should be able to access from the secretarial computer now." I nodded. Then, on a whim, asked. "Care to get go with me to get a bite, as the rest of the office seems to have ditched us?"

"Oh, uh." She offered me a bright smile after getting over her initial surprise, a sparkle entering her gaze as she added an addendum to her participation. "If you'll answer a question for me, about yourself."

"Oh?" Her sudden interest was peculiar. "What would you like to know?"

"Why do you cover your eyes all the time?" She got more serious, leaning back from the computer and rotating the chair to look at the sunglasses she referenced. "I think people would find you less intimidating if you weren't always sporting them."

_"Doubtful." _

No one here had seen my deformity, and I planned to keep it that way. There had only been a handful of people in my life that had seen the strange cat eyes the experiments had left me with. Wearing contacts for more than short periods was painful and dulled my vision. I would occasionally for appearances, but this was a better solution.

"I have extreme light sensitivity." I said instead, accustomed to the excuse when people asked about the eyewear. "It is painful to walk around without them."

"Oh, I'm sorry then." She didn't pursuit the line of questioning, already uncomfortable with where it'd gone. I held a hand toward her, offering to help her up.

"Nothing to be apologizing for, let's go." I smirked a bit when she took my hand. It was always nice to build my list of allies. Then, it was a mistake in the making. I shouldn't have ever hired her, asked her to accompany me, tucked that strand of hair out of her face. How could I know those small impulses would come to simultaneously unravel and consolidate my future?

**End Chapter**

Okay, not entirely Wesker's perspective, but chapters will go back and forth sometimes. I will continue this as my life allows. I'll be without internet for most of the rest of this week so don't expect updates in that time as I couldn't put them up if I had them. : )

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

Evolution-500 – Hope you'll continue to enjoy it. : )

Ultimolu – Yeah, some disturbances are going on.


	3. Conspiracy

**Story:** **_Zirconia_**

**Chapter Three:** **_Conspiracy_**

_"I play to win and if it looks like I've lost, its only because it's not over yet."_

**-Kiera Dellacroix, _Engravings of Wraith_**

"It's nice." I repeated, trying to get back to work on the numbers I had to put in. I didn't want to mess up because Jill was distracting me. After our first pleasant lunch, Wesker and I had gone out the next few days to eat together as well. It was swiftly becoming the office gossip outside the ongoing investigations. "It's not what you think, usually we talk about stuff that needs to be done and he gives me a rundown of his schedule in case anyone asks while he's out."

"Come on, that's it?" Jill was skeptical, sitting on the opposite side of my desk as she chatted with me. Wesker was at a meeting and Chris was working on the cult investigation or I knew she wouldn't dare gossip. A few others I could tell were listening, but they were keeping to their own work pretending they couldn't hear. "After the muffs encounter?"

"He said he regularly goes out with his normal secretary to go over the same details. I just have more to learn since I'll only be here six more days. One this week and five next week." I retorted, losing patience with Jill's implications. "With all these unsolved murders there is a lot of paperwork, and he's had to do a lot of meetings since the city council wants to know why S.T.A.R.S. hasn't been more directly involved yet. You know all this, why are you being a busybody?"

"I mean…you did say he was nice to look at." Jill at least dropped her voice when she brought that up. "You aren't just going with him on lunches though. You've been working overtime. Chris was complaining about Wesker wanting too much from you as a temp. You're telling me, all this time alone and nothing has happened?"

"That's what I'm saying." I answered coldly, getting aggravated. Wesker had been a perfect gentleman, he did pull my chairs out or hold doors, but he hadn't touched me after that morning with the headset. He was all business behind those black glasses. "You don't have to worry about it, you can report back to Chris that nothing is happening."

"Data entry makes you grumpy." Jill remarked, frowning at my comment. "Fine, I'll leave you alone, my shifts over anyway. Try not to overwork."

I knew I was being a little harsh, but she was being pushy. I was relieved that she walked away. It wouldn't look good on Wesker if people started saying he was acting inappropriately with me. I'd come to respect him these last few days, he was industrious, well-mannered, and effective. I didn't want my time here to become a black mark on his record. I also wanted a reference eventually; cause I'd seen him write some of the resume bullets for people in the office and he was excellent with flowery language. I doubted he'd be keen on helping much if I encouraged Jill's imagination or stoked any rumors.

Her gone; I was able to focus on my job. I had offered to take on some of his work since he had lots of meetings today and didn't even realize it had grown dark by the time I'd finished. People had entered or left around me, but I hadn't paid them much mind. I was the last one in the room by the time I'd reached the bottom of my pile. I stretched out after finishing it up, leaning my head to one side, then the other as I reached toward the ceiling. How did they do this all day without massive back problems?

Chris had told me once that night shift just worked from the normal police offices, so I guessed that's where people had moved to. The side rooms were dark other than Wesker's office nearby. Was he still here too? It was almost ten and we'd be back in at seven sharp to keep to schedule. This was the first night I'd worked this late, but he had always been working when I'd left. Did this man sleep?

Ignoring the ache in my spine I got up to walk over to his door, knocking. Normally he replied quickly but I didn't hear the usual "Enter" this time. I tried again, had he just forgotten to turn the light off? I opened it to reach in and turn the light off, pausing when I saw him on the small couch near the window overlooking main street. He didn't have the sunglasses on, they were nearby on a tiny table. He was half-on/half-off as he rested on one arm of the furniture much too small for him. He looked a lot less threatening asleep. His face relaxed from the rest. It was odd to see him without the eyewear.

I expect he probably needed the rest; he was always either here working or on the move for various meetings, but he probably had more he'd wanted to do. I didn't know how long he'd napped so I didn't want him to fall behind. I closed the door and walked across to him, not wanting to startle him.

"Captain Wesker, you should probably go home to sleep." I stated softly, a bit nervous about touching him. People could react strangely if they were just shaken into consciousness. He didn't react though. I spoke up a little louder. "Captain Wesker! You shouldn't sleep here!"

"I hear you, dear heart." He murmured the nickname he occasionally dropped, voice heavy with sleep. His face tensing after I called his name the second time. He reached over to the table, fingers splayed in search of the glasses until he found them and opened them to return him to his face. Leaning forward, putting his elbows on his knees and cracking his neck. "What time is it?"

"A little after ten." I explained. "You want me to get you a water or something?"

"No, I'll be heading home." He answered, getting up and stretching a little, rubbing his shoulder. That couldn't have been a comfortable position to sleep in. "You shouldn't stay here this late. You're riding the bus, right? I haven't seen your bike after your first day. Transit will be shut this late, after the attacks the cities been taking precautions."

"I do, I've been doing some work on my bike and it's not done yet…but I can call Chris." I answered. "I wanted to finish the papers you gave me. Clearly you don't need extra work."

"You finished the entire thing?" He furrowed his brow. "I expected that to last the rest of this week."

"Well, guess you'll have to maybe trust me to do a bit more then, so you aren't just passing out in your office from exhaustion." I suggested, glad my banter earned me a small smile.

"A fair observation. Let me make sure my computer is locked down. Gather your things. I'll drop you. Chris' apartment isn't out of the way for me." He said, walking to the desk.

That wouldn't help the rumors going around if Chris saw it. I didn't really want to have to call and wake him either though. I nodded and went to get my phone and lock up my computer as well. Organizing my desk, so it would be ready for tomorrow. Waiting a few minutes until he came out and we walked downstairs and toward the exit. I was glad we didn't cross paths with any other S.T.A.R.S. members pulling night shift as we went.

**_Wesker – _**

"Would you mind dropping me a block up the road from my place?" She asked as we left the station, pulling off her jacket in the humid air. Toned but not overly muscular arms visible now that the layer of red pleather had been removed.

"Oh? Why is that?" I lead her toward my car as I played the innocent toward the strange sibling relationship.

"Chris is being kind of…" Her words drifted off; she didn't seem to want to say anything poor about her brother out loud.

"Irrational?" I suggested, pushing the button to unlock the doors before opening hers for her. "I think he can handle you getting dropped off at your residence. I did just explain why public transit has been closing early."

"I'll take my chances with the evil cult over Chris." She muttered, getting into the car to set her jacket near her and reach up for her seat belt. I laughed at her observation, closing the door to move to my own seat, starting the car.

"You worry too much about your brother." I commented, leaning over the seat to look behind me as I backed up. "You shouldn't let him control you."

"Yeah, well. Easy for you to say." She complained with a huff. "He has to listen to you. I wish he would just 'yes sir' me whenever I got irritated with him like you. I'm just his little sis, not his boss."

"You play the role for him." I observed, amused that she frowned at my comment. I largely kept my eyes on the road but glanced sidelong at her from time to time.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She crossed her arms defensively.

"I've seen you put on a different face when he's around." I explained. "You let your guard down, as though nothing in the world could hurt you with him around. Endearing, particularly for him I expect, but it also is likely what makes him so nervous when you aren't with him."

She protested only a moment before relenting slightly. "Are you serious?"

"If you are skeptical, feel free to ask others around the office." I suggested. "It's an observation but I expect I'm not the only person that's noticed. You've probably gotten used to the behavior, so you don't realize."

"Maybe…" She admitted. It was a logical enough mentality given their history. He'd been the parental figure in her life for more than half of it. Neither of them knew how to deal with her adulthood.

"You should speak with him if it bothers you. Instead of running away or avoiding the problem." I pointed out.

"Yeah, again. Easier said than done." She stated with a shake of her head. Looking out her window, not comfortable with the topic. "I haven't been able to date outside of college. You might think I can just talk to him, but he frightens off all my potential boyfriends even when I point out I have a right to date. No one will ever be good enough in his eyes. Most guys are terrified of special forces monsters like him so once he gets it in his head to scare them off, it happens."

"Chris isn't nearly as daunting as you imply." Her description amused me. "I again think you've got it in your head that he can stop you. If he's threatening your love interests, point out you can get him thrown off the force for that sort of behavior. He's a member of the law, not above it. You let him control your behavior by not correcting his actions."

"Things aren't as black and white as you are saying. I'm supposed to what? Get him fired? Ruin his livelihood that's kept us both safe for a decade? For what? Getting romantic with a guy?" She shook her head. "It's not worth it. I appreciate you want to help, but I've thought about these things before. The only way I'm getting a date is if it's with someone Chris can't beat up or scare off."

"Are you asking me out, Miss Redfield?" I looked toward her once I was stopped at a red light, smirking at the idea that came to mind. I did enjoy messing with her brother, and she was quite attractive. If everyone was going to imply I was having my way with her no matter what we did, why not make truth-tellers out of them?

"No." She shook her head but had taken so long to reply that she thought about it. The blush on her cheeks was sign enough she wasn't displeased by the idea. "Don't tease me. I'm serious. You know how rare it is to find someone that Chris doesn't make nervous?"

"Then why not?" I shrugged at her, expecting her to take the bait. "It could be good for him. Seeing you in a relationship with someone he can't just attack or intimidate."

"What? Are you…asking me out?" She repeated my earlier words minus the confidence. "That isn't allowed, it's a conflict of interest."

"Only if it's not reported to the H.R. department. As a temp it wouldn't really be seen poorly, you'll only be in the office another week." I explained, not that it would matter altogether very soon. "I can have the appropriate paperwork filed tomorrow. If you are up for challenging your brother's world view. Besides, if he does attack me, I'm one of the few S.T.A.R.S. members that could handle him in a direct fight. You said yourself you were afraid he'd hurt someone. Why not test run?"

**_Claire - _**

"Why though? No offence, but I didn't think you were interested in me." I was confused by this sudden offer. Perhaps a little pleased that he might be attracted to me, yet nervous there was more going on. "I'd rather not be used like that."

"The use would be mutual in this case." He commented, flipping the turn signal. We were getting close to the apartment now. "We would both benefit if he learned to keep a better lid on his emotions. Besides, you sell yourself short. I'm not blind: You're a beautiful woman. I try to keep my relationships at work professional, but I've thought you were lovely since we first met. You've proven since that you are intelligent and studious, nothing I've seen of you indicates you should be forced into a nunnery because your brother can't handle you having matured."

"Oh…" I knew the blush was there. I couldn't just wish away the heat his words had inspired, in more than my cheeks. He'd seen me as a woman from the get-go. "Are you interested in more than just teaching Chris a lesson? Like actually seeing where dates go beyond a plan to teach Chris to mind his own business?"

"I'm interested in exploring the possibility of an us, if you are. We should go out, in a way that doesn't involve work." He replied, the car pulling to a stop outside our apartment. I had gotten distracted with the conversation and forgotten to ask him to pause sooner. Not that I was sure he would have. The lights were still on inside, so I guessed Chris was waiting up for me. If it hadn't been for this conversation, I probably would have leapt out to try and make sure my brother didn't see anything. But it would be weird to just run away after the unconventional invite.

"Okay." I said slowly, butterflies in my stomach at the adventurous thrill of something new. I'd dated before, even frequently at college…but never anyone Chris was aware of without it falling apart. Even if Wesker and I never found common ground he was right about being one of few people uncowed by Chris. I suppose this could work.

"Excellent." He nodded to me, the smile on his face reaching both sides. "I'll pick you up tomorrow at let's say…eight?"

"Tomorrow?" I blinked, was he serious. That soon?

"Yes, Friday I'm on shift through the evening late, and I have prior engagements over the weekend." He stated. "Tomorrow is the best day unless it's too short of notice."

"Okay, where are we going?" I asked, not wanting to immediately back down after agreeing.

"It's a surprise." He mused.

"All right, what do I wear then? Casual, dressy, in between?" I asked, I had to admit I liked the idea of a guy that would just come pick me up and take me on a date. Usually I had to help plan, or do all the planning myself.

"Dress up. Semi-formal." He directed, leaning closer to me, then over my lap to reach for the door to open it. "I look forward to it."

"Wesker!" Chris' angry tone drew my eyes up to the door of the apartment. My brother's large silhouette menacing us from the frame.

"Would you like me to tell him the good news, or will you?" The unshakable confidence of my makeshift paramour helped steady my nerves. Though I was annoyed that he was using me to poke Chris, I also liked the scent of his cologne being so near. Then, this arrangement wasn't just all hoping to improve my sibling as he'd stated, Wesker was enjoying his taunts against my brother for some reason.

"Stop instigating." I hissed, slipping my feet out to get out of the car since Chris was stalking up. "Go inside, Chris."

"I saw him hitting on you." Chris challenged, pausing when I got between him and Wesker's car. "You pervert, you're double her age."

"You have so little faith in your sister. I thought better of you." Wesker observed. His face shifted from my brother to me, the grim set of his jaw softening. "I'll see you tomorrow, dear heart."

The Captain sent me a grin. Then rolled up the window and backed into the road to turn away. Wesker was like the eye of a storm, calm and collected while destroying absolutely everything around him with reckless abandon. I rolled my eyes when Chris looked at me accusingly, great.

**End Chapter**

Ahaha. I'm amused by Wesker just rolling in, stirring up shit, and leaving.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_Evolution-500_ – I played the games early (back when they were first released) and in the original RE1 he never took the glasses off until you saw the deformity at the very end. I always held onto that as a personal canon even when I learned he had been discussed as normal before it.


	4. Date

**Story:** **_Zirconia_**

**Chapter Four:** **_Date_**

"The meeting of two personalities is like the contact of two chemical substances: if there is any reaction, both are transformed."

-**Carl Gustav Jung**

"This is definitely way to expensive." Claire repeated the sentiment for the second time since we'd entered the restaurant. Her eyes still wandering over the rooms several hung art pieces and large double opened fireplace with expensive mosaic tiles along the frame. It wasn't on now, but it was an impressive centerpiece all the same. The booth where we sat had higher than usual walls to offer us privacy. The candlelight at the table enough with the white tablecloths to give us a view of each other in the intimate space.

"I take it your usual admirers are the types to split the bill?" I commented, sipping the wine I'd ordered in advance when I'd reserved the table. "I assure you; if I couldn't afford it then we wouldn't be here. Don't get hung up on pricing. I'm not the sort to expect dates to split the check, old fashioned perhaps. We can do something more humble next time. Consider this a celebration."

She was fidgeting as she looked around, eyes still wide as she took in the high-class restaurant. Her fingers reached up to the single rose at the table, touching it and then hissing at me lowly. "It's fresh, what place cuts fresh roses for tables every night? What are we celebrating? Did you get promoted?"

"I didn't, but I'd say our new endeavor is worth commemorating, yes?" I spoke lightly, watching her pick up other items on the table to look at everything. "Us. Potential of the future?"

"You are a smooth talker." She returned, though my comments had earned back her attention. "I am used to splitting the bill, but that's not bad. I could always just order lots of expensive things and take advantage with an attitude like that."

"You could, and I'd pay for it because I've offered, but you don't seem like the type." I wasn't concerned with the false threat. She'd only ordered water to drink because of her nervousness. I filled the second wine glass by a quarter and held it toward her. "Here, it might help you relax."

"Maybe…" She took it hesitantly from my hand, as though nervous I would arrest her immediately for the drinking. "Thank you. You are right, I would feel bad doing something like that. Tempting though, since you like to incite trouble."

The server came to the table, so we paused to order. I smirked slightly at the reminder of picking her up earlier.

**_Earlier…_**

"Lemme set some ground rules." Chris was trying to keep control even as I waited for Claire to finish getting ready. I was waiting in the foyer of his apartment with my hands folded in front of me. "No touching inappropriate areas, no making out – it's a first date, keep your behavior gentlemanly all around. Also, home by midnight."

"Or what?" I canted my head at him. He was serious about this little show as more than a jest "She'll turn into a pumpkin?"

"You hurt my sister and you'll wish you'd have hands left to take my badge, Wesker." He didn't even veil that threat. I laughed, which dropped his brow even further toward his nose, which flared at my lack of fear.

"Are you always this boorish?" I raised a brow at him, idly wondering if he'd take a swing at me. "I'd hate to have to put you down, it might make us late for the reservation."

"Wesker…" I heard him grinding his teeth, his body tensed, and he might have gone for a hit if Claire hadn't set a hand on his shoulder.

Claire Redfield cleaned up nicely when she wanted to, much more feminine than her usual tomboyish style in the little black dress she'd gotten into for our evening. The skirt high enough to leave little to imagine of her long, shapely legs. Her hair was done up, not uncommon by itself but instead of a simple ponytail it had been braided in an elegant style with tight mahogany curls rolling down the left side of her face and shoulder. I scanned her over appreciatively.

"Miss Redfield, you are more stunning than I could have imagined. Shall we?" I asked, opening the front door. Grinning when she paused a moment and gave me a once over as well, she hadn't seen me outside of uniform and I'd been told I cut a clean figure in a suit.

"Yes, thank you, Wesker. You look pretty sharp yourself." She nodded to me, carrying her purse with her as she headed out the door. Chris looked somewhere between distraught and enraged. Had I cared to risk him seeing my eyes, I'd have winked at the jealous sibling as I escorted her toward my vehicle.

**_Present…_**

"I didn't need to instigate; Chris was doing that enough on his own." I pointed out after we'd paused to order food. "Did you really want to be returned by midnight?"

"Well, I figured I'd see where the night went. I don't wanna be out too late since we both have to be at work tomorrow." She was much more reasonable than her sibling. "Did you plan to keep me out until then? Plying me with alcohol?"

"Not before I was challenged to do otherwise." I admitted. "It allows us to show Chris he's not in control of your life and extends our time together."

"We'll see, I might be bored by then." Her eyes seemed to get a challenging sparkle when she joked.

"Underestimating me, Miss Redfield?" I asked, amused at the implication. "You do like French food yes?"

"I do." She nodded at that. "I was a little surprised you picked it, not everyone likes it."

"Anyone with taste does, though I admit I recalled your brother mentioning you having an interest in studying abroad in Paris." I explained. "What got you interested in France?"

"My dad liked it. He did a semester abroad in Paris, so I thought doing the same would be like being close to him for a while. He used to cook French dishes sometimes and I'd go with him to restaurants sometimes" She smiled as talked about it, eyes far away. "It was an us thing. Mom and Chris both didn't like French food. I can only convince him to go for my birthday. I think it keeps my memories with him alive."

"I heard about the accident, my condolences." I'd read in her brother's file about the incident that left the two of them orphans at a young age. I couldn't empathize with the idea of keeping memories alive as I'd never had any difficulty recalling even small details. I could understand that some trepidation might accompany the lack of such a skill.

"Thanks. I'm all right. It's been a long time. I just don't want to forget about them." She kept her smile, but it had lessened. "What about your family? I've never heard about them."

"Not much to tell. I was also an orphan, adopted at a young age with several other children by a self-proclaimed philanthropist." It was best to glaze over details when it came to Spencer. "It was difficult, he wasn't exactly a father. However, these days I do well for myself. To echo your sentiment, it's been a long time."

"I see, sounds like there's a lot to that, but I'm glad you're doing well now." She observed, not pressing for other explanation. They delivered the food which also interrupted the chance, but I had the feeling she wouldn't have pushed. It was a little early in a relationship for overly intimate details.

Once they finished laying the food out, I set a small, flat, and long wrapped box in front of her.

"Don't get nervous, it's a small token." I stated. Watching her pull open the single ribbon before taking the top off. She laughed when she saw the contents, waiting until the waiter was out of earshot to speak up.

"You stole my fake ID back from Jill?" She hissed lowly, eyes darting between the ID and me. "I thought you were the group straight arrow."

"There's a lot no one here knows about me, dear heart." I assured. "Though I'd prefer you not abuse the gesture as there's only so far even my influence goes."

"I won't." She assured, opening her purse to pluck out her wallet and put away the false identification card. I'd picked up my silverware, so she moved to do the same. "Honestly, I wasn't even causing trouble that night with Jill. Some pervy guy challenged me to beer pong and I figured I could make a little money. I wasn't gonna lose to a jerk like that. I was doing well until she interrupted."

_"Beer pong?"_ I kept the thought to myself, saying it aloud I knew I wouldn't be able to keep the judgmental tone from my voice. Instead remarking, "I'd say your infraction sounds innocent enough."

"Right?" She agreed, not picking up on my distaste for her leisure activities. "I don't think Jill needed to take me into the station for it."

"I'm glad she did." I commented, I'd gotten a talented secretary out of it. I had to admit she was making my last bit of time with S.T.A.R.S. more enjoyable from more than just her hard work, but not having as much inane paperwork was an improvement to my moral overall. We ate so the conversation slowed, neither of us wanting to talk as we chewed.

"What's the plan after this?" She asked before putting a bit of the duck in her mouth.

"There's a nice park near the restaurant, I can leave the car with the valet's and we could take a walk after." I explained after a drink of the wine. "I believe there are other entertainment options in the area if you'd prefer something more active."

"A walk sounds nice; I think we should follow your plan tonight. I can plot the next date." She nodded as she spoke, as if already having something in mind.

"Oh?" I smirked. "I'm not too boring then?"

"I guess you're all right." She retorted, smiling back.

We ate for a while in silence, her finally asking. "Did you end up seeing any of the others adopted with you as siblings?"

"One." I admitted. I knew Alex would frown upon my little 'date'. "She's always been the clever member of the family. Obsessed with work, always traveling, abroad somewhere now even though I'm not sure where."

"I wouldn't know as much about the moving part. I think you have been here a while. Otherwise it sounds like you. Everyone says you're married to the job." Claire stated, leaning back in her chair with her water.

"We are similar in several ways." I confirmed. "I think most siblings end up with commonalities."

"Eh, sometimes." She shook her head despite her words.

"You don't think you're like Chris?" I chuckled. "You're both stubborn and let yourselves get carried away. Less in your case, but tempered passion is the best kind."

"I guess." She shrugged. "Why do you like picking on Chris anyway? Did he do something to annoy you?"

"In a way. Chris is quite good, one of the best members of either S.T.A.R.S. team, present company excluded. However, he tends to let his emotions control his choices and he'll rush decisions." I explained. Even if she passed on the information, it wouldn't hurt him to hear it again.

"He just wants to help people; I'd think all cops do." Defending him readily despite her previous annoyance in being compared.

"It's not a matter of intent." I continued. "Playing the hero by going against orders puts others at risk. It could cause far more harm. It's not valiant, it's selfish. I understand the desire, but anyone in a position like ours must follow protocols, they exist for the protection of everyone involved."

"Okay…yes. That makes sense." She relented a little at my reasoning. "Do you have to be so hard on him though?"

"Yes. I believe you'd understand the requirement more than anyone. You did agree to our ulterior motive to this romantic rendezvous." I pointed out. "He fights against change, so it takes more effort to move him. Enabling that behavior won't correct it."

"I guess that's fair too." She nodded, then immediately shook her head. "I still think you like messing with him though."

My intended answer was interrupted by the check being brought to the table. I handed over my card when they came so they could take it immediately. Leaning back to eye my date curiously.

"You seem paranoid about me. I must ask," I prefaced. "Why agree to this if you feel I mean something sinister?"

"I don't think you mean harm." She said, eyes widening at my choice of words. "I'm sorry if I gave that impression. I wouldn't have agreed if I thought you were just being a jerk. I am defensive of Chris even if he makes me mad. It was just us against the world for a long time. I shouldn't have brought it up."

"It's a fair thing, I'd rather us speak if we have a problem or it cannot be resolved." I replied. "You need not apologize for discussing something with me openly. Unless of course you were leading me on about a relationship and this is just a ploy to teach Chris a lesson."

"You really like turning my words around on me." She observed, her lips pursed despite the mirth in her eyes. "Should I be worried about keeping up with you?"

"Yes." I retorted, glad she laughed at the comment. Taking the check back to fill in a tip and the total. "Shall we take that walk?"

"Please."

"Yes, thank you." Claire accepted my hand to get to her feet, walking with me to the exit. The night was still warm given the mid-summer weather, but much more tolerable than the days had been. I offered my arm when we reached the outside. She smiled at my gesture, amused. As though the thought of a man offering his arm was more cute than debonair. She took it all the same, folding her arm beneath mine as we started down the sidewalk.

"Aren't you warm?" She asked, having been looking over the suit I'd worn for our date. "I'm warm and I'm definitely not layered like you."

"It is nicer than during the day, and I'm used to wearing more for work." I explained, about to return to more expected conversation when my phone rang. It was the Umbrella tone, only slightly different than my normal cell. I frowned.

"Apologies, please walk ahead, the park is right there. I'll need to take this, but I'll catch up." I explained, glad she didn't seem offended.

"Okay." Claire nodded to me. She was accustomed to her brother being on call so I supposed this wasn't much different.

"Wesker." I stated.

"Albert," Birkin's voice was on the line. "I wanted to go over progress on some of the specimen's tonight. Where are you?"

"Otherwise engaged." I kept it brief. "The plan was to do that tomorrow evening."

"Yeah, but I thought I could discuss some of the progress with the Lurkers and a few others in advance so it would be swifter tomorrow. Annette's starting to lose patience with us never getting out." Birkin's voice was a mix of excited and annoyed. He clearly was impatient to get our data collection started.

"Tomorrow." I repeated. "I don't have other plans at that time."

"Fine, goodbye then. I don't see what could be more important." He muttered, I heard him complaining at another researcher as he hung up the phone. I shook my head once as I slid the phone back into its pocket. He would survive not gushing about his plans until I made it to the mansion tomorrow. I followed where I'd seen Claire disappear, frowning vaguely at the trio of men that had surrounded her. Did they have to be so brazen? We were only about a mile from the station and this was a busy area.

**_Claire – _**

I walked ahead as Wesker got a phone call. I knew the drill. If it was related to work, I didn't want to pry. Chris had been pulled from us going out several times. I glanced back at the Captain from the opening of the gate to the park. Lit with old-fashioned lamps that were placed at even intervals along the paths. High enough to keep the bugs they attracted away from the ground. I glanced back to Wesker, he looked annoyed on the phone.

I had to admit Jill was right about the image of him in a suit. He looked very men-in-black with the glasses, but he was also easy on the eyes. I nearly had to double take when I'd first seen him at the beginning of the night. I hadn't ever seen him out of uniform before, I liked it. I stopped staring to walk further into the park before he spotted me. He was smug enough without catching me looking him over again.

There were lots of flowers, though they weren't in full bloom at the late hour the blossoms were open enough to still make the whole area beautiful. The drum of water from a large central fountain helped drown out some of the noise of the city nearby. I smiled looking around and taking in the atmosphere. Glad he'd picked this, it fit Wesker, composed and charming.

"Hey sweetheart." The nasally voice fractured the lovely image. Made the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. I'd gotten closer to the fountain and a man stepped out from the trees nearby, a couple other guys with him. Ugh. "You havin' a good time tonight? Look all dressed to the nines."

Did people still say that? I sighed.

"I was having a great time until this loser that thought he was hot stuff just walked up. Sure wish he'd leave me alone." I retorted, aware that there were more of them than me. When he didn't make to move away, I added. "What do you want?"

"Oooh, this one's got spunk boys." The ringleader laughed at my comment. "I'll tell you what, doll. I appreciate that. You just hand over that purse and we can leave on cordial terms, eh?"

"Yeah right, I'm not handing you shit." I hadn't packed my pepper spray, I should have. I had a knife in the purse, but I'd have to open it. I backed a step when they moved closer, then another. I didn't want to take my eyes off them, but they were making sure to get between me and the street. I frowned and knew running in these heels wasn't wise.

Instead I jumped forward feinting a kick at ringleader's sensitive parts before instead coming up to punch him in the nose with the palm of my hand as hard as I could. I heard a snap. I'd at least broken the nose, and he fell to the ground screeching as the other two came at me. One got hold of my arm and twisted me around. The other I lost track of. I didn't have time to focus on anyone else.

I slid a leg backwards between my attackers spread stance. Years of dancing had left me quite flexible. I cried out all the same as I leaned forward to kick back, not feinting this time I felt myself connect. The guy shoved me away before sinking to the ground. I stumbled away from him, nearly falling over in these shoes before a hand caught and steadied me. I almost threw a punch with my good arm, but I realized it was Wesker. He had taken care of the third guy already, who was laying face down in the grass nearby.

The captain's sunglasses had been knocked loose in his struggle and I blinked curiously at the yellow cat like eyes I could finally see. Was that why he'd always worn them? I wanted to get a better look, but he wasn't looking at me, only making sure I didn't fall before stalking up toward the men that had attacked me.

My shoulder stung and my arm in general was sore after the second guy probably almost dislocated it. I rubbed it as I watched Wesker flip over the guy whose balls I'd just kicked in, his face rubbing pavement as cuffs were put on his arms behind him. Did Wesker really bring handcuffs with him on dates? I then had to raise my hands, realizing that the first man had pulled a gun on me after retaking his feet. Maybe I should have just handed my bag over instead of trying to be tough.

The criminal was having trouble glaring at me. The pistol he had pointed my way shaking while his other hand tried to stem the bleed from his nose. "You bitch! I tried to make this easy on you, but fuck that."

The gun was shoved to the side just before the loud boom echoed around us. I flinched at the sound and heat near my body from the close call. Watching as Wesker not only disarmed the guy but laid him out with his own weapon across his face a moment later. It was so fast I barely followed it. His bright eyes seemed almost to glow in the night as he shot his attention to me. I could only stare back as he looked me over. His expression still as difficult to decipher even without the glasses on his face.

"You all right?" He asked, as if to confirm his own assessment after glancing me over. I only nodded, my shoulder was sore, but I hadn't been shot so I was happy. He seemed to realize that he lacked his sunglasses and pulled another pair from an inner pocket to slide them on. Drawing out his phone and sucking his teeth when he noticed the scuffle had ripped his suits jacket.

"Yes, this is Captain Wesker. We need a unit at the park between Flower and Ennerdale. Three men, assault with a deadly weapon and attempted robbery. We're near the central fountain. Hurry it up." His voice changed to the directive cold I'd heard at work. He had relaxed slightly when we were eating and talking but now it was all business.

He hung up and moved to start patting the men down and shifting them near the fountain. I rubbed my arms even though it wasn't cold, staring at the weapon he'd discarded away from the group of men. If Wesker hadn't been here, I would have been shot. I could have been killed if he hadn't intervened. I jumped a little when fabric was set over my shoulders, reaching up when I felt the warm and noticed it was his jacket.

"You sure about being all right?" He repeated the question.

"I will be. I'm more freaked out about my poor decision making. I should have just handed them my purse. I could have gotten both of us killed." I said seriously.

"As if I'd allow that. I've faced much worse odds, you handled yourself well." He scoffed at my comment. "You want to press charges?"

"Yes, obviously." I agreed without hesitation. "Sorry though, it sort of ruins our date."

"Nothing you need to apologize for." Wesker shook his head at me. "You want to go lead the officers over here?"

Cars had pulled up outside the park and I nodded to him, walking toward the cars. Relieved I didn't immediately recognize any of the people coming to deal with this. I wanted Chris to not hear about it at all if possible. EMT's had come as well, they had me sit to look at my shoulder and arm where it was bruising while the others were gathered up. They would need to be looked at as well. It was going to be a long night.

**_Wesker – _**

"Wesker." Claire said softly after I'd helped her in the car and moved to my own seat. "Can I…uh…stay with you, tonight I mean?"

_ What?_

"I'm sorry?" I stared at her without even turning the car's ignition. Of all the things she could have said after the way the night went, that was nowhere near the top of the list.

The disturbance had been unexpected, had tossed my plans for the evening in the bin. There weren't traditionally lots of incidents in that park, but of course the fools had picked tonight to attack my date. They hadn't done more than superficial damage, and it was recommended she rest her shoulder from any strenuous activities for a few days. It was now close to midnight, we'd finally finished giving reports and she'd been seen by hospital staff. We'd returned to the car and she'd busted out that request.

"I just…" She sighed, not meeting my eyes though I was certain she knew I was staring. She was still looking at her lap. "I don't wanna be alone, but I don't want to tell Chris what happened either. I just want somewhere else to crash. You don't have to though; I've already been a nuisance."

"Is that what you think?" I resisted the urge to reach over and pull her chin up so I could see her face better. She'd jumped between sarcastic jokes and quiet contemplation for much of the night, so I knew the attack had disturbed her. I hadn't expected that she'd blamed herself. "You aren't to blame for them being wastes of space. I shouldn't have left you to wander alone at such a time. You can definitely rest at my home if that would help you."

I'd have to see if I could pull a few strings and have the culprits transferred to the prison and then the facility. Birkin would probably be mollified at least a few days with a small group of new test subjects to work with for the upcoming testing. I'd figured this little attack would be the end of our experiment.

"Thank you." She said, still not looking up. I frowned vaguely but reached to start the car and drive. What was this then? She just was still in shock most likely. She'd seen me, my eyes. She'd gotten a couple good looks before I'd put on my spare sunglasses.

If it wasn't so close already to the data collection events coming up, I would have had to find a way to make her disappear. I didn't want that; she had no idea what was coming, and she deserved a little joy before I left given her brother would be gone soon as well. She had more to lose than many of the people in Racoon City once we started testing at the facility. For now, I'd need to ask her to keep the details of my eyes quiet. Given the short period I needed her secrecy, I expected with her personality she'd respect my privacy.

She'd gotten quiet again as we drove, so I broached the subject as I'd rather deal with it sooner than later. "As for my eyes…I'd prefer if you didn't tell anyone what you saw."

"Why?" She finally looked toward me now that I was otherwise engaged with the road. "I thought they were wonderful. You shouldn't hide them just because you have a medical condition. I don't think the others would think less of you either."

_"You shouldn't hide yourself, Albert. You're a stunning man, you embrace it any other way…why not like this?"_

"Not everyone is as open minded as you, Miss Redfield." I stated, not expecting her reaction to remind me of Muller. "A lot of people presume I must have worse medical conditions if they see it. I've had my ability to serve called into question before. So, I'd definitely hope you can keep this to yourself."

"Wow, really?" She seemed surprised, offended even, at my reasoning. "People suck. That's terrible. It's not like you can control what your eyes look like. Of course, if you don't want it, I won't say anything. It's not my secret to tell."

That resolved that. I hadn't excepted her to get so passionate. Most people that had seen it didn't react well to my odd gaze. Then, Muller had found them attractive so I supposed Redfield could as well. I pushed the comparison out of my mind, it was dangerous to consider anyone the way I had Muller.

"I appreciate your discretion." I stated instead, pulling into my drive. Glad I didn't live that far from the city. It was nice that some woods separated me from my neighbors without it being overly distant. I got out and moved around to let her out again, helping her since she was still avoiding pressure on the shoulder they'd injured. "Come on in. I have a guest room."

"Wow, you have a nice place." She said, not realizing that her shock was vaguely insulting. "No wonder you weren't worried about dinner."

"I did mention I've done well for myself." I reminded as I opened the door and let her into the main room. I kept the house simple but tidy as I didn't spend much of my time here outside of sleeping.

"Hall on the right there are three doors. To the left is the guest bath, the right the guest bedroom, and the end is my room. Make yourself at home." I stated after explaining. Letting her look around and take it in as I relocked the door behind her. "Would you like a water?"

"Not now," She said, walking between me and the kitchen when I headed inside. Reaching up to take my glasses off. I hadn't expected that, my hand snaking up to grab hers out of habit. She smiled at me lightly. "It's okay."

The urge to pause her was strong, but I let her hand go. My fingers twitching slightly in subconscious protest as she carefully took the dark shades from my face. She didn't look frightened at what she saw, just fascinated. Her own blue eyes darting between mine as she scanned them curiously. I wasn't used to anyone seeing them at all, she would be one of only a handful of people to ever get more than a glimpse and live. More than fair payment given all the work she'd saved me lately.

"Thank you, Wesker. For helping me." She said seriously. "If you hadn't stopped that man…"

Her tone drifted off and she glanced away a moment, but it wasn't because of my deformity. She looked back as she regained her nerve. "You saved my life. I wanted to thank you without any barriers between us."

I was about to tell her it was natural for me to intervene, that I shouldn't have allowed anything to get that dangerous. Then she stepped up and pressed her lips into mine as her hands went around my neck on either side. She'd closed her eyes, or she would have gotten to see the shock on my face. This woman continued to keep me on my toes…

**End Chapter**

The current plan is to have some LEWD stuff next chapter. Probable lemon. Guess I'll see where the wind takes me. I've had the idea for the final scene of this chapter for a while, but I'm still not sure how well I did. Hopefully not so bad.

_-Aura_

P.S. Still hoping to find a beta for this sometime so I can go through and improve it some more.

To my reviewers:

_Evolution-500_ – Thanks. I read about both conditions, but both I think are things that wouldn't be accepted in the military readily (both tend to have other side effects that aren't great). Good to know for future fics though cause could always use it as an excuse there. Thank you for the info.

_Crystalyna_ – Hope you continue to enjoy : )

_KyloRen'Sgirl213 _– I'm taking more time with this fic than most of mine. Yes, Wesker is an attractive one and he knows it. Though I find his personality/intel more attractive than his physical appearance personally he's still easy on the eyes too.


	5. Euphoric

**Story:** **_Zirconia_**

**Chapter Five:** **_Euphoric_**

"A gentleman holds my hand.  
A man pulls my hair.  
A soulmate will do both._"_

**-****Alessandra Torre**

"Thank you, Wesker. For helping me." I wanted him to know how much I did appreciate him stepping in for me. "If you hadn't stopped that man…"

I glanced away, still convinced I would have died if he hadn't shoved the gun away from me. It was difficult to think about. I forced myself to return my eyes to his. I thought they were beautiful. Exotic, something that set him apart – not that he needed anything else to do that. He was already the most unique person I knew. "You saved my life. I wanted to thank you without any barriers between us."

_I wanted to see you. As you are…_

There was some comment on his lips, a snide remark he was always ready for. Words felt cheap right now though, as though just stating my appreciation wasn't enough. I pushed myself to my toes and slipped my arms over his shoulders as I pressed him into a kiss. He even tasted nice. His whole body went rigid at my gesture, and I wasn't sure if I'd misjudged what I should do, again. Then hands settled at my waste to steady me as he deepened the embrace. It was elating, the pressure of our lips against each other. It slipped swiftly past appreciation, my body aroused by the warmth of his hands on my back, the taste of salt and spices on his lips…

I broke off from the longer than intended kiss to stare into his cat-like eyes, still so close I could feel his breath hot on my neck and chest. That gaze was intoxicating, it had transformed from anxious to animated. I swallowed lightly at the fervor that sparked in his eyes, about to speak, to mention that we should probably just rest before work tomorrow. I didn't get the chance, he crushed into me again, the previous indecision replaced with intensity. As though he could make me drunk on the passion that our short moment inspired.

I tried to murmur something against his lips, but I wasn't sure myself it was preference or protest. He took it as the former, one of his hands slipping beneath the skirt of my dress, to rub my inner thigh, I didn't stop him, and he growled lightly at my allowance. I gasped when he pressed me into the nearby wall a moment later, his leg parting mine while aiding in pinning me to the vertical surface. I wasn't going to lie to myself about wanting this, wanting him. He was gorgeous, and tonight had been a lot. I needed an escape, and he was a very appetizing retreat.

I fumbled with the tie at his neck as his hands wandered the length of my figure, sliding over the smooth fabric of the dress and around to the back to deftly undo the clasp and start tugging at the zipper. Difficult when our lips were still locked together, his tongue darting into my mouth – exploring with more than his hands. I finally managed to loosen the tie and get it free, glad he was steadying me as I started at the buttons of his shirt.

"Claire…" His voice was more alight than I'd heard it before, thick with desire as he said my name, trailing his lips along my chin and jaw. "Are you sure about this?"

_Nope. Not really, but I know I want it._

I kissed him again, raising my legs to wrap them around him. Not trusting myself to successfully vocalize any coherent words. Patches of the gelled blonde hair spiking up as I ran fingers through it. The message was received, hands below my thighs he carried me down the hall toward the first door he could reach as I finished getting the buttons free. Hands left to freely inspect the taught muscles of his chest until he set me on the bed. I pulled my arms out of the dress while he removed his belt. I pulled him closer once he got the belt free, opening his pants as I kissed his stomach. Grinning slightly when his fingers curled into my hair. I wanted him to lose the usual composure…to beg and to make me beg…

He was watching me intently as I leaned down to take him into my mouth, slowly curling my tongue in a half circle to moisten the length before taking him fully. Canting my head so I wouldn't choke myself while sucking. It didn't long either, he was already firmer than when I'd begun. I glanced up to find him watching me with half-lidded eyes. The fingers tangled into my auburn locks firmly guiding my action, letting me work a while before tugging slightly so I would withdraw. I flicked my tongue over the tip of him as I pulled away, wiping some saliva off my chin with the back of a hand.

Before I really knew it, he'd pressed me back onto the bed, one of his hands trapping both of my wrists. His fingers not shy as they slipped around my underwear and inside me. I gasped at the unexpected relocation and directness. Then, I'd wanted him to touch me. I shuddered as his lips sealed over my right breast, returning attention with his tongue. Almost too slowly his thumb played over me as a second finger slipped inside. My hips bucked and I twitched, pulling at my hands though they didn't budge from his grip. Him holding me still as my body writhed from building pressure.

I had to fight to keep my attention on him when he lifted from my chest to lean up and kiss my lips again, his hand still working inside me. I whimpered against his lips, relishing the attention he offered. I wanted to do something in return, but his hold didn't allow it. I was gasping for breath by the time he let my lip go, nuzzling down to my ear to nip at the bottom.

"Claire." His whispering my name made my abdomen tighten even further. "Let go of yourself."

The light yet dominating baritone seemed to curl through me, to unravel the tightness in my body as a blast of pleasure swept through me. I closed my eyes. He settled a leg over mine as I continued to writhe, my orgasm not enough to pause his ministrations. I'd broken into a light sweat, but that was not really the forefront of my mind. The ripples of satisfaction began to build again from the continued stimulation.

"Wes…" I couldn't even his out his full name.

"Look at me." He bid as he settled his head over the breast that hadn't yet gotten his attention, swallowing and fighting to keep my eyes on him.

"Hmmm?" He murmured, seeming to delight in my leaning back when he ran his tongue around my nipple. "What was that, before?"

"Wes - - - ker." I managed his name this time, albeit in two separate syllables. My fingers burying into his hair when he released them to pull me onto the bed, on top of him. I straddled him naturally pushing my hips into his, able to feel the length of him hard against my now soaked womanhood.

"Do we need protection?" He asked.

"Birth control." I hissed, having zero desire to pause for a condom. My body shivering as he slid himself inside me. Controlling my hips with one hand at the small of my back as the other continued to touch the outside of me. I tried to buck my legs, to speed up, but he didn't let me. Controlling the speed at which he pumped our hips.

"Wesker." I moaned in protest at this new tedious torment, my fingers digging into his shoulders. "Please…"

"Please what, dear heart?" His smooth voice thick with his own desire. How could he just keep control like this? "What do you want?"

_I want to ride you until the sun comes up._  
"I want you to…" I hissed in pleasure when he pushed me down a bit harder, filling me. "I want…"

I couldn't get the words out without him playing over me in a way that made my breath catch.

"What was…that?" He was breathing faster too, having to speak between intakes. He wasn't going to just be able to do this forever was he? Did I want him to? Yes and no…

"Fuck me, Wesker." I stated after managing to get enough breath to bite the words out.

"Doing that." He replied, his chest rumbling lightly from the chuckle.

"Faster." I remarked, unable to form more than single words. "Harder."  
He flipped me over, again without much warning, slipping out of me with a grunt before turning me over. His lips near the back of my neck when he whispered again. "Hands and knees, dear heart."  
I pushed myself up, hands digging into the sheets when he pressed inside me again from the back, his hips slapping into my ass with new vigor. I did what I could to match rhythm, but my body was shuttering still, and I was too close to the headboard. It was effort just to stay in position as he pushed inside me. He noted my poor position because he pulled me up, setting one of my hands on the headboard, steadying me with the other. The first hand let mine go to instead knead at my chest as I reached over to curl my hand into his hair with my own free hand. He was breathing heavily now, having abandoned any image of propriety in pursuit of our shared pursuit of gratification.

"Claire…" My name was deeper now, louder. Spoken instead of whispered.

"Wesker." I echoed his name.

"Soon." He hissed. I wasn't quite there though. Not after already having at least one, and possibly two previous orgasms…I wasn't even sure at this point in all the pleasure that had been offered, I wasn't of the mindset to keep count given it was all enjoyable.

"Wesker…" I hissed. "Slow…"

"Claire." He interrupted, his demanding growl causing my body to tighten. As if it were primed to follow his commands. He bit the me where my shoulder met my neck in the back. The shock of his teeth breaking flesh pushing me into the crescendo of bliss again tonight as his vice grip kept me still with the unconscious flutter of my limbs. He pumped several more times, but that only sent more aftershocks of pleasure through my limbs as the warmth of his own release filled me.

**_Wesker – _**

The way her body moved, reacted, to even just my voice. I'd always had a commanding presence, at least as I understood it. But this, was intoxicating, the way she whimpered, or her breath caught as I touched her. I'd known the bite would push her over, the tang of copper in my mouth, lingering on my tongue even as my seed flowed into her. I wanted to continue, to make it last even longer…but her body had felt too good. It had been a while since I'd sought female company, so I lacked control I'd otherwise possess. She baited me actively. Then, I'd made her bleed… I lowered us to the bed, letting go of her.

"Claire…" I picked up one of the towels near the bed to push it against the crimson lines coming to the surface of her skin. At least I'd bitten her low enough that she'd be able to cover it up with a shirt. "Sorry."

"No…" She breathed, both of us still catching our breath as I held the makeshift bandage in place. "It's fine…it was fine."

"It was only fine?" I perked a brow at her.

"It was amazing." She corrected.

I smirked at her new description. "I got carried away. I'll need to bandage this after the bleeding stops."

"Well, at least you didn't give me a hickey." She commented and I laughed at the idea. I wasn't sure this was better. Then, I did like the idea of marking her somehow, claiming her. I hadn't gotten to explore her nearly enough yet to let her go. She had lost the careless disregard of delight, growing uneasy. "You, um…you enjoyed it?"

"I didn't get to savor you as I would have liked…then, there's always next time." I remarked, amused at the bashful expression after what we'd just done. At the way she'd called out my name in bliss… "but yes…I definitely enjoyed it. I'll endeavor to do better than 'fine' next time."

"I corrected that." She pouted at my comment. Reaching up to hold the rag, wincing slightly. "So, maybe not biting as hard next time."

"Yes, apologies." I stated, licking the blood free of my lips and teeth as much as possible while she was still trying fruitlessly to look at the wound. "Come on, we'll take a shower. I'll get you a bandage and you can get a look at the damage in the mirror. Keep pressure on it."

She nodded, following and going in the bathroom when I opened it. I headed back to the kitchen to get a bandage and to rinse my mouth with water. She probably wouldn't want to see any crimson on my teeth. I returned, there was still a little bit of red bubbling to the surface but it wasn't running down her back so it would heal up well enough.

"I can't believe you bit me." She stated, more frustrated now that she'd gotten a look at it. It was better than I'd first expected but I knew better than to point that out.

"You were inspired in the moment." I pointed out, grinning at the blush that popped on her face. I walked up as I opened the large water-resistant bandage to carefully place it over my teeth marks. "I'll do my best not to break skin next time."

"I think we should probably slow down a little." She commented, watching me move to turn the water on. Eyes drifting down my body since I hadn't paused to put any clothes back on. "I think we both got overzealous."

"Is that your word for calling out my name while barely breathing?" I asked, amused at the small squeak of incoherent protest. "If we both enjoyed it, I see no reason to act like we've done anything wrong. You don't have to be bashful now, though…I can't say I'm adverse to your blushing."

"You have enough casual sex on first dates to not consider it a big deal?" She was frowning now, her face red but her annoyance overtaking the chaste behavior. "I just a notch on a bedpost?"

"If that were the case, you'd be a top one." I remarked, amused at my own pun. Her lips edged further down at my remark. I checked the water waiting for it to get warm. "You need not grow self-conscious, Claire. You aren't some random conquest; I wasn't leading you on for sex."

"Besides, as I recall, you threw yourself at me." I stepped past the shower curtain. "You should come clean up, we'll have an early morning and not enough sleep as it is."

"I didn't throw myself at you." She followed me into the tub despite her protest. "I wanted to offer you a kiss of thanks…then it just sort of…"

"Improved?" I suggested.

"It did, but you have to agree it is a lot very fast." She remarked, glancing me over as I let the water run over my head so I could start washing the gel out. She soaked in the view in spite of her commentary.

"I'm not complaining." I remarked, amused at her chaotic behavior. "Come on, switch with me while I lather up."

I made certain to get just close enough to still brush along her as we switched places. If she wasn't already nervous, and tomorrow wasn't so important, I might have picked her up to start again right in the stream of the water. I ignored that urge in favor of getting clean and ready to get at least a little sleep before tomorrow.

After the incident with Marcus we would be setting up the S.T.A.R.S. team once Birkin finished preparations. We predicted somewhere between three and four weeks before the virus managed to hit the city, then it would spread quickly. We needed to gather the data we wanted up at the mansion before that date. Possibly as soon as next weekend, which left me less time with my new distraction than I preferred. Perhaps I could push Birkin back another week, but that was most I would be willing to risk regardless of how enjoyable the company.

We finished showering, and I joined her in the guest room after setting the alarm, pulling her close but only to have her there. Once I was done here it'd probably be a long time before I slept next to anyone again, might as well enjoy it while I had the time. She'd even ended up smelling like me since my soap was all I had…I didn't mind that either.

**End Chapter**

Oh Wesker, planning to straight up murder lots of people but possibly waiting a week for more sex. I can see him making a call like that myself. At least while he was human, less sure once the transition takes place. Guess I'll see where my head takes me. We'll be back to not shameless smut next chapter.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_Evolution-500_ – Thanks for that. I'll try to find time at some point to go in and fix it up.

_Crytalyna_ – I expect to eventually bring up Muller again, memories more than any sort of return –

as Wesker never knew about Jake by current canon descriptions.


	6. Fabricate

**Story:** **_Zirconia_**

**Chapter Six:** **_Fabricate_**

_"Death starves us of life, so we learn to fabricate our own immortalities."_

**-John Fowles, _The Magus_**

"You came into work with him and you guys were late." Jill said in that 'I'm on to something here' voice. Having followed me to the break room where I was getting some much-needed coffee. Was she really going to start this again? Hadn't we just talked about her gossiping earlier this week?

"He's been giving me a ride, no one else found it odd." I pointed out as I poured sugar and creamer into the coffee. Watching it lose the black color as I stirred it.

"Yeah, well we were called right to a case, but he was pissed. He told me you never went home last night. That you were on a date. Spill it." Jill insisted, taking the pot after I'd finished with it. "You dating Wesker?"

"We did go on a date, yes." I saw no reason to hide it. Did she have to keep on this? Was she interested or digging for Chris? Was he back to the office to then? Where'd he go? That didn't bode well. "Though I'd rather that not become the new gossip. We were out a little late and I stayed at his place, he has a guest room. It's very nice. He has a nice place."

"Boo, that's boring." Jill frowned as she poured her cup and started adding her sugar. "Is that all? None of us have gotten to go to Wesker's house. There was no kissing or anything?"

I couldn't immediately answer that. Images of him pressing into me, pushing me into the wall, the bed, his lips around…I felt the blush that appeared and glanced away from Jill to sip my own drink as she pointed at me in a 'ah-ha' manner.

"I knew it. You kissed him." Jill leaned in, clearly looking for details. "Man, you're a brave one, Claire. How was it?"

_Otherworldly…_

"I don't kiss and tell." I said instead. "You shouldn't be so eager to hear about it. Do you have a thing for Wesker too?"

"I'm just curious if he can back up that pride of his." Jill said.

_He can._

"Just keep it to yourself. I won't be working here long, and I don't want my love life being everyone's business." I returned. "I can't just stay here; I have more work to do."

"Yeah, yeah. I bet. Take him some coffee, gonna do it on the desk?" Jill grinned at me as I headed away, winking. I rolled my eyes at her behavior. I didn't know what had gotten into her. I slipped back toward my desk when a slam from Wesker's office shook the area. Well, that was probably Chris.

"…ou get the nerve!" I couldn't hear all of it, but it was Chris. He was very unhappy, I doubted pulling rank would work this time. I took a sip of my coffee and set it down, walking toward the door to go inside.

Yeah, Chris was being as per the norm. He had knocked things off Wesker's desk and was leaning over it where he'd slammed his hands down. To his credit, Wesker looked only mildly irritated but that probably meant he was angry.

"Captain. You want me to get started on the papers you left on my desk?" I asked, not even looking at Chris when he turned toward me. "Do I enter them into the computers or re-file them?"

"Miss Redfield, nice to know at least one of the people in your family can maintain a professional image." Wesker hadn't shifted his head, he was still looking at Chris. "I'd appreciate if you could put the data entry into the computers."

"Sure thing." I nodded and walked out again, closing the door. Chris could get himself into trouble if he wanted to. I wasn't going to interfere more than I already had just by going in. I'd hoped at least the reminder other people were around would get Chris to think about his actions.

Then, I heard the scrape of wood against wood and the sounds of a struggle. I didn't know if I should go back inside. Outside people were starting to stare, Chris was a lot of things but subtle wasn't on the list. Voices raised though I couldn't make out specifics other than something about a paycheck. More slams and bashing around. Were they really fighting? Chris had taken it to blows? I sighed and got up to walk back to the door.

"…to that definition." Wesker commented, sounding calm despite the sounds I'd been hearing.

"Don't give me that." Chris snapped, far less controlled. "I don't go for girls right out of high school."

"Your fascination with your sister's romantic life is disturbing. I'll mention it to the councilor as something you need to discuss in your required sessions, after your three days of unpaid leave are up." Wesker stated, it was cold but he'd managed to at least stop Chris I guessed. I knew the room was looking my way but hoped at the distance they couldn't make out more than the scuffle. Wesker was still speaking to Chris. "You're lucky that's as bad as I'm making it with the assault on a superior officer."

"I'm filing a complaint about you." Chris returned.

"Which might have been effective before you walked in and attacked me." Wesker commented. "Now, you're the one that's having a conflict of interest and causing problems for yourself and your sister with your juvenile behavior. Did you pause for one moment to consider how all this looks on her with your being unable to control your temper?"

"Yeah, because her well-being is what's on your mind," Chris snarled, loud enough now that I knew other people could hear him. "Guess you haven't crawled between her legs yet then."

I walked away. God. I was so embarrassed. Was I just a kid to Chris? What was he then? He wasn't acting like an adult. I could feel eyes on me as I retreated away from the group. The break room was the nearest retreat where I couldn't be openly watched from the rest of the floor. I heard Wesker barking orders, but I just wanted to fade away and not be here. Did Chris have the faintest idea how embarrassing that was? How rude? I never should have taken this job, I should have known that Chris would never be able to handle me dating someone. Had he hurt Wesker?

A sigh brought my eyes up to the door, and the blonde haired Captain was there. He stepped in to push the door shut and lock it. I noted the blood on his lip. Chris had gotten at least one nasty punch then. Here was when he'd break up with me cause my family was too insane to deal with.

**_Wesker:_**

"I can't believe you didn't bring her home." I wasn't fond of this new habit of Chris' to storm into my office without any control of his emotions. "You are such a dick."

"Officer Redfield, please stop bringing personal issues to work." I commented, not looking up toward where he stalked up to my desk like an angry bear.

"Why, it's where you're picking up dates." He challenged and I leaned back from my report to look at him. He was more annoyed than usual. His nostrils were flared, and he had fists at his sides but was rigid, ready for action, for attack.  
"My personal life is not related to yours at all Officer Redfield, work hours or otherwise. I owe you no answers." I remarked, pursing my lips when he threw the papers from my desk with my mug and some other items crashing to the floor. At least he was wise enough not to throw the monitor free before following through on his tantrum by slamming his hands down.

"None of my business! Where do you get the nerve!" He was loud enough to be heard outside. At least he dropped his tone with the next remark, trying to be intimidating more than quiet. "She's my sister!"

"Which thankfully has little to do with her being my girlfriend." I remarked, amused at the twitch my title earned. He was about to say something else when the door opened. Claire poked her head in, I could see the auburn head from the corner of my eye, though I was still watching Chris.

"Captain. You want me to get started on the papers you left on my desk?" She asked, as if choosing not to get involved. A step up from the last time Chris had gotten so irritated, she could be taught. It remained to be seen if he would similarly improve. "Do I enter them into the computers or re-file them?"

"Miss Redfield, nice to know at least one of the people in your family can maintain a professional image." I directed calmly. "I'd appreciate if you could continue to the data entry for the forms."

"Sure thing." She left again, despite Chris having glanced over to her. He seemed pained by this entire thing, as though her dating me caused him physical harm. Though from her description it wasn't me specifically, he had issues with all her would-be lovers.

"What'd you do to her?" He demanded after she left.

"Nothing she didn't consent to." I replied, leaning back when he reached over the desk toward me, pushing his hand to the side and slamming him into the surface when he did. Leaning over to hold his weight with my own before he could immediately back away. "Best to start behaving Chris, one more of those and I'll leave you in a cell until tomorrow."

"Fuck you, Wesker." He hissed, pushing the whole desk forward toward me so I had to let him go or get stuck between it and the wall. I ducked to the side as he pressed the furniture until it wouldn't move, scowling when my monitor hit the floor.

"That's coming out of your paycheck Redfield." I snapped, coming around the desk to duck another swing before kicking him in the abdomen with enough force that he took a step back. Not that he let up, growling and coming at me, he was fast on his feet when he wanted but he let his anger distract him from making proper strikes. I ducked to the side of a wide punch and swept his feet from under him. He hit the floor hard, not having expected me to come around and take his feet out. I moved in then, slamming his head back to the hardwood to keep him disoriented. Then flipping him over and grabbing his hands to bind them behind his back. It was useful always having hand-cuffs available.

"Fuck you, Wesker." He repeated, slamming backward into my chin hard. That hurt so, I bounced his head off floor again. It wasn't very professional, but his behavior called for it.

"Shut up, Chris." I spit some blood on his back, annoyed he'd busted my lip. "Cool off or I'll turn the hoses on you before throwing you in the cells."

I left him cuffed on the floor so I could go and start gathering my desk back together and straighten my hair in the mirror on the wall.

"You are such a pervert." Chris hissed, still ranting despite me having already put him down. I resisted the urge to just electrocute him as that I couldn't excuse off. Instead gathering up the files to put them back on my desk before lifting my monitor.

"You're closer to that definition." I remarked, the momentary adrenaline dying down now that our little spat was over.

"Don't give me that." He snapped, forcing himself to sit up. "I don't go for girls right out of high school."

"Perhaps not, but your fascination with your sister's romantic life is disturbing. I'll mention it to the councilor as something you need to discuss in your required sessions, after your three days of unpaid leave are up." I remarked, walking back to take his gun and then his badge, leaning away when he tried to headbutt me again. "You're lucky that's as bad as I'm making it with the assault on a superior officer."

"I'm filing a complaint about you." Chris snapped.

"Which might have been effective before you walked in and attacked me." I remarked, pulling him to his feet. "Now, you're the one that's having a conflict of interest and causing problems for yourself and your sister with your juvenile behavior. Did you pause for one moment to consider how all this looks on her with your being unable to control your temper?"

"Yeah, because her well-being is what's on your mind," he snarled. "Guess you haven't crawled between her legs yet then."

I punched him.

It wasn't a little tap, I didn't pause to consider the consequences, I just acted. It was exceptionally unlike me. Shaking out my hand as I looked down at the unconscious Redfield. I'd laid him out. It was something worth frowning about. I wasn't sure why I'd let him get under my skin enough to leave him passed out on my floor. I shook my head and walked out to the office, glancing over the stares that were all directed to my door. I hated when people made a scene.

"Vickers, Burton, take Redfield from my office floor and put him in a cell. Let him rot a while to calm him down." I snapped. Noting that Claire had vanished from the secretary desk. She'd probably heard him. When they didn't immediately shift to listen, I added. "Move it."

"You okay, boss?" Valentine asked, clearly a little nervous as she trailed up behind the men I'd asked to get involved with carrying the marksman. "Your lip."

"Is busted, I'm aware." I interrupted. "Leave it. We aren't a gossip column; we have work to do. I don't wanna hear anyone discussing what just happened. Is that understood?"

"Sure, but it is…well, are you going to report Chris?" Valentine asked, which brought into focus why she'd acted concerned at all. She clearly had an interest in her partner that was more than workplace loyalty.

"Not if he remains in a cell a few days, as he'll be suspended without pay for that time." I stated. I didn't want him to enjoy free time off. "We have important work, if he regains his composure by then I won't push this up to Irons. He's got a job to return to if he can grow up."

A lot of the room looked surprised at the remark, but also relieved. Chris was popular with both S.T.A.R.S. teams. I couldn't have any dissent now, not so close to the goal. I'd just make sure Chris found particularly difficult paths when it came time for them to search through the mansion.

"Get back to work." I snapped, walking toward the break room since there was a medical kit. I wanted to get Vaseline for my lip. I heard people scurry to return to work, accompanied by a light hum of chatter but light enough not to risk me hearing specifics. Probably doing the exact thing I'd told them not to…I hated people.

I didn't expect to find Claire hiding out in the break room, leaning on a wall with her hands over face. I sighed and the action drew her blue eyes to mine, I pushed the door shut and turned the lock. Anyone else could wait.

**_Claire: _**

"Sorry you had to hear that." He stated, walking up past me to where we kept a first aid kit, digging around inside. "You okay?"

"I'm mortified…but that's sort of par for course with Chris. I'm sorry, does it hurt?" I asked, nodding toward his face. His lip was swollen but only bleeding a little. "He shouldn't act like that."

"He shouldn't, but that's not on you." He answered, pulling out a small tube of petroleum jelly to wipe some along the outside of the cut. "You did well, not begging him to stop or getting involved. I did sign up for this possibility."

"Is Chris all right?" I asked.

"I expect he'll recover consciousness pretty soon." Wesker retorted. "Though I'm not as concerned with his well-being given his total indifference toward your feelings."

"I know…I don't expect you to understand. I am pissed at Chris, but I don't want him to get hurt either." I sighed, silently a little glad Wesker had apparently knocked him out after I'd walked away from the incident. "You too, I can't believe he actually hit you."

I reached up to touch his chin, running my thumb below the injury. He took my hand and pulled me forward, his arms going around me. I leaned into the hug setting my hands on his back. It was nice, something about him made me feel safe. I closed my eyes to settle my head on his shoulder. "We should have taken the day off to lounge in bed."

"Ever the temptation, Claire." He remarked in a light tone, one hand petting my hair back. "I could possible move things around if you'd like to go out sometime Sunday."

"I'd like that." I admitted. Wanting the chance to just lounge near him, be held.

"For certain Sunday then, I'll let you know if I can get free Saturday." He stated, I felt his nose on my head, he nuzzled it a moment before backing up. I think if Chris hadn't busted his lip he would have kissed me. I offered him a light smile, though his face was a mask of stony neutrality yet again.

"So, wear casual clothes then. I'll let you know where we're headed when you pick me up. I thought we could have a friendly competition." I explained, enjoying the cant of his brow when I managed to pique his curiosity.

"Are we competing for something in particular?" He asked, leaning closer again to settle his hands on my waist, the comforting aspect of our meeting turning covetous.

"Not really, thus the friendly part." I managed to keep my voice even, though I could feel the warmth starting to enter my cheeks.

"Aren't competitions more fun with a few stakes?" He suggested, thumbs drawing circles over my sides. "I win whatever you have in mind and you stay the night again, with me."

"Sounds like it pays to lose." I remarked, leaning up to kiss his chin. Annoyed with Chris for hurting Wesker since I didn't want to touch his injury. "What do I get if I win?"

"What do you want, dear heart?" He slid his hands higher on my sides, thumbs under the sides of my breasts now, making me very aware of how thin the fabric of this shirt was. "I'm open to ideas."

How did he manage to turn me on so easily? If his lip wasn't broken, I'd have already started making out with him right here in the break room. I was of half a mind to just do it anyway. Shaking off the lure of his attention I replied with a far more chaste request. "Make me dinner. You said you can cook; I'd like to see it."

"I'd be delighted," he leaned near the side of my face, whispering as his hands trailed up to brush over my chest before reaching past me to a cabinet behind me for a cup. I wouldn't have pegged him for such a tease, but damn if he wasn't good at it. "It's a bet then."

"Just wear comfortable shoes, easily removed if possible." I remarked, slipping to the side so he could pour himself some coffee.

"Oh? Trying to get me undressed swiftly then?" He grinned at my moment of surprise.

" ." I stammered. "Sheesh, try to be nice. I'm going back to work."

I was a bit hot and bothered but didn't want him to think so. Besides, I'd already spent time at work on not work things that I shouldn't have. All the same, his chuckle as I left the break room was a tad embarrassing. One of these days I was going to ruffle him instead of him ruffling me. Today wasn't that day. Tomorrow, not really looking great either…

**End Chapter**

Wesker is a villain, look at that teasing. Poor Claire, but she brings it on herself to a point. Poor Chris too, just trying to be a good big brother (albeit in the worst possible way sometimes). This Chapter was super fun to write out. Things are deviating a bit here and there from canon but you know: fanfiction. That will continue. Hopefully he's not too ooc considering he's still human here and all.

-Aura

P.S. Happy St. Patrick's Day. Stay safe everyone. I shall write as possible but pretty busy despite the ongoing plague. Everyone do your best not to catch anything!

To my reviewers:

_ Crystalyna_ – I am agreed with you that it is likely Spencer discovered the relationship between 'Muller' and Wesker and intervened. With her attitude in the letter, I think there was more to it than just Wesker leaving so I wanted to hint at that.


	7. Games

**Story:** _**Zirconia**_

**Chapter Seven:** _**Games**_

""I wait, you play. You speak, I cave. I promise, you break. You game me, daily, you play me."

― **Jamie Weise**_._

The smell of decay; you learn to deal with it once you've spent enough years researching subjects that don't survive. The sickening sweet of rotting meat mixed with rancid perfume. It was never pleasant, even if you were accustomed enough it didn't turn your stomach. I scowled at the latest of the turned animals Birkin was showing me. When had he gotten approval for a shark to be brought here? I had to pay closer attention to his activities, that had to have eaten a lot of funding. He didn't even have a tank for it…he'd just shoved it in a flooded basement area. It made the whole room stink of rotten seafood mixed with death. Worse than the average smell of a body.

"This seems a waste." I pointed out, watching it circle in the water. Hoping one of us got close enough it could snatch us. "Far less useful than the hunters in the sewers."

"Yes, but I was curious how the virus would effect a sea mammal." Birkin replied. "I couldn't get anything larger, so I got this. We have video of the turtles we released into the room; it was excellent how swiftly the shark was able to tear them apart. The shells meant almost nothing."

He continued describing it, but I didn't particularly care about the details. I couldn't see many buyers that would want to release something like this around the world. Still, if I pointed that out, I'd be here even later listening to all the variables of potential Birkin had in mind so I only nodded as we walked back off the metal catwalk and away from the stench.

"You seem distracted, Albert." Birkin pointed out as we headed toward an elevator. "What's going on?"

"Just considering when to launch our data gathering exercise." I replied, which was half true. "I need to get some more paperwork in order."

"We agreed on next weekend. Starting Friday." Birkin stated, frowning at me. "I know you made sure I got a few extra prisoners, but they'll just be added to some rooms that could use a few simpler zombies as opposed to anything more complicated. Why would we need more time?"

"I have a few things I'd like to get squared away; we can start Sunday." I knew from his tone more than two extra days would be too much. "We can send a team Sunday, then another by late that night. A lot of people had taken off, so it'll be a good day to justify waiting before sending another team. Public perception will be that it just took a long time to gather the second team together."

"Uh huh…" Birkin was looking at me instead of his pad of paper. "It has nothing to do with the high school girl you had staying the night? Sergei noticed, he stated to inform him if it was interrupting with operations."

_Of course he did._

"Claire is not in high school." I noted, slightly insulted that Birkin didn't seem to be shocked I might date someone underage. "Nor did she influence almost the entire S.T.A.R.S. alpha team to seek time off that day. Unless she's involved at a level that I'm not aware of."

"Yeah…" Birkin stared at me as though skeptical of my protests. "Either way, it's fine. I can tweak a few more of the puzzles. You know Sergei won't take any other delays, right?"

"I'm not frightened of Sergei." I noted. I'd disliked the Russian a long time, he was mindlessly loyal. Good for Umbrella, bad for Birkin and me. His surveying my personal life was annoying, why was it Umbrella always paid such a mind to me? Did Spencer have some lingering sense of attachment because of the adoption? I hoped not, I was more than ready to throw his company under the bus. If he went down too that was just a nice additional prize.

"You have something in mind for him?" Birkin asked. "You said he was leaving the middle of this week. I hope you deciding to play around with a girl doesn't alter that."

"He is leaving, I doubt my dating choices will change that." I confirmed. "Thankfully as Umbrella's watch dog, he's got to run all over to check on assets beyond this set of laboratories. If for some reason, he makes the mistake of remaining, he'll have an accident before the tests."

Birkin nodded at that, apparently satisfied that I'd keep things controlled that were my end. I always did after all. Returning his attention to the clipboard in his hands. "Okay, next on the list…"

I was a bit annoyed that Sergei knew I was with Claire; I'd need to sweep my house for bugs again. I'd have to get her out of town the day the attack happened. She deserved better than to end up as one of the infected masses. That I would deal with later though, if I didn't provide Birkin enough attention, he would grow impatient.

_**Claire – **_

After spending most of the week with Wesker (at work or otherwise), it was odd to have a day off to just relax. My weekend was turning out anticlimactic with Chris still at the station. My brother was lucky Wesker hadn't pressed charges. I felt a little guilty for thinking he was trying to hurt Chris when he'd saved him a lot of paperwork and a long suspension by not doing anything worse. He'd also knocked him out, I'd confirmed it with Barry. I wasn't sure how to feel about that. I'd never had a boy capable of standing up to Chris before, this was a huge change. He'd stood up for me after Chris had said such horrible things.

I still was a little embarrassed thinking about it. I hadn't gone to see Chris in the cell because I didn't know what else he might say. Did he really think I was just gonna have sex with any guy? I mean…I had slept with Wesker…but I'd already gotten to know him a while before the date. Besides, were we both consenting adults. What business was it of my brother's?

Which lead me to the dilemma that I'd slept with Wesker after one date and wanted to again. There was something about him that was just desirable. It was more than the looks, though he was well off there. He could have been hired as an actor and be a heartthrob. I'd seen other girls at the station looking at him in ways that weren't only friendly. Not too much with the S.T.A.R.S. members but the other police and clerical staff had people that liked to give him once overs. It was more than just looks.

He had a presence that people couldn't ignore. It made me want to be close, to get to know him. He had a charisma to him that was difficult to explain. Probably why everyone kind of liked him, even when he was often intimidating.

I didn't want a relationship that turned into just sex, even if it was of the mind-blowing variety. It scared me just how much I wanted him. I'd never wanted anyone like I did Albert Wesker. I couldn't even concentrate on my bike upgrade that came in cause my mind kept flitting back to him. I had pinned most of my Saturday away. Now, it was late with me having little to show for it. I wondered what he was up to at work, or if he was thinking of me to the same level that I was with him. Knowing him though, I doubted he would let himself get nothing done. He might have occasional flights of fancy, but he wouldn't act like a lovesick puppy. Ugh, this wasn't like me at all.

I lounged on my bed, having given up on the bike to come upstairs and pick out a cute outfit for tomorrow. I had a date in mind, and I hoped he wouldn't hate it. I kept wanting to second guess myself, but I didn't have another idea. I hoped he'd like it, and I wanted to look nice…for him. It was a weird feeling, usually I didn't care if I looked nice for anyone but me unless it was for a job or university interviews. This wasn't a professional need though, I wanted to be desired as I desired him. I had seen it in his eyes before, but I didn't want that spark to leave.

Ugh, this was just me thinking myself in circles. I turned the tv on, flicking through a few channels before turning it right off again. Without Chris here to argue with, I was bored. Just what was Wesker doing the entire day at work anyway? I could always text him.

_Dealing with the details of a mass murdering cult…_

My serious side reminded me why it was important not to bother him. I knew there was a lot at stake in catching this weird cult. My brother would probably not even be here if he wasn't in a cell. He probably would have been helping with this issue as well. Which annoyed me further about his behavior. I understood now what Wesker meant about letting emotions get in the way of responsibilities. Chris not being on the job could harm others just because he couldn't get over me having a date. I sighed…resisting the urge to text my boyfriend. It would look bad to just start trying to get ahold of him late at night. He might take it as an attempt at a booty call. Which might happen if I met up with him…I sighed.

Then my phone dinged, and I immediately pulled up the text from Wesker to look at it.

"_Had a very full day so I'll be heading to bed soon. I wanted to let you know I was looking forward to our date tomorrow. Good night, dear heart."_

I smiled as I read it. He was thinking about me then. Should I respond right away? Wait a moment so he doesn't think I was just waiting for him? I shook my head and started typing, phones alert you when you have a message. It wasn't weird to reply immediately.

"_Hope it wasn't a bad day. Looking forward to beating you tomorrow. Good night."_

I waited a moment to see if he might answer my teasing him, but after a long time without a new sound I put the phone down and pulled my pillow closer. I should try to get some sleep too.

_**Wesker - **_

Keeping the distaste clear from my expression was difficult as we pulled to a stop at a local bowling alley. It qualified as less fancy than what I'd done, much less. I knew how, the S.T.A.R.S. team had a small league and invited others to group play from time to time, but I'd never been overly interested in it.

"You hate it." She commented as we walked toward the door.

"I just didn't expect it." I answered. "I bowl from time to time."

"You?" She raised a brow at me.

"You don't have to be shocked every time I've done something like an average human being." I pointed out as I held the door for her. The inside was loud, bustling with lots of families or other people here on the weekend to hang out and throw heavy circular objects at other less circular objects. It wasn't overly appealing, but I could suck it up given the company was better than when I had to come with people from the office.

"I'm more surprised because you don't seem like someone that would like bowling." She answered, volume rising in the small din of the alley. We headed toward the counter to rent shoes. "What other sports do you like?"

"I'm not a fan of many sports in general. I do like skiing as time and weather allows. Tennis isn't bad either. I largely participate as a method for physical training or group activity with others at the station." I explained. "Do you have any sports you particularly like?"

"I like Tennis too, it's fun. I've never been skiing so I don't know if I'd like it. I like dancing." She answered as we got into line. "I played volleyball a little in high school. That was okay but I think I liked it more cause my other friends played too. I like watching ice skating but haven't tried it myself. Not sure if that's really a sport though."

"According to the Olympics it is." I pointed out before we reached the front and had to pause the conversation to get shoes. She'd had the sense to reserve a lane ahead of time, so we didn't have to wait on other groups to finish. We headed to the area near our lanes to start changing our shoes out.

"So, what will you be making me for dinner?" She asked, grinning at me. I smirked slightly at the confidence.

"I guess that depends on if you're staying the night." I replied. "We could always pick up take out."

"Uh huh, not happening. I'm totally kicking your butt." She stated, walking up toward the front. I watched her move over and pick up the rose quartz ball she'd chosen. She winked at me before turning to lift the ball. Planning her aim before taking several steps forward and tossing it down the lane while throwing her opposite foot in the air to keep her balance right at the line. The ball started to slide toward the outside but hooked back and slammed into the front pin, knocking down seven of them. She grinned as she walked back toward me. She took her jacket off and tossed it on one of the benches before retrieving her ball, seeming confident that she'd pick up the spare.

I didn't mind watching her. She looked good in her casual clothes; her arms were athletic but not overly muscled. Her body I was familiar with but looked forward to getting to know more soon. I had to admit, it was sexy seeing her in her own element and confident. The view when she walked up to release the ball wasn't bad either. I could see bowling growing on me if she was here.

"Ha!" she pumped a hand in the air as the final few pins went down. "Opened with a spare, not bad. You're up."

I marked the sheet with a backslash and got up to go get my ball. Now, did I compete or let her win? I lifted the heavy sphere and glanced back to her. I couldn't see her wanting me to let her win. I glanced back to the pins and eyed them and the floor before moving forward to release the ball. I turned after letting it go instead of watching it. I was watching her face instead, amused when her mouth dropped. That was the only indication I needed that I'd done well.

"You…you said you don't even like bowling." She stated after a moment. "What was that?"

"I said I didn't really enjoy it. I never said I was bad at it." I answered, nodding toward the sheet. "Add an X to my first frame please."

"Ugh. You just have to be good at everything." She groaned, marking the paper and then getting back up. "I'm gonna give you a run for your money though!"

Several frames later, we ended up close in points, but I was still ahead. We only had a couple frames left, but she was falling behind. I'd had to fudge a few throws, no need to have her thinking I could be a professional. I was trading the score sheet off to her to take my second to last bowl when she leaned up to kiss me despite the small scar still on my lips. I didn't expect her to be so forward in public, but I didn't mind. She tasted nice, some sort of apple flavoring on her lips. She lightly bit my bottom lip as she pulled me closer, her hip grinding against me. Was she trying to distract me so I wouldn't do as well?

I smiled as she broke off. Licking the wound to make sure it hadn't opened before walking up to take my next strike. She shook her head lightly, good-natured frustration at my knocking over every pin.

"Did you think you'd throw me off?" I asked, amused.

"I hoped maybe I would, yes." She pouted a little. "You seem like you don't let yourself get distracted ever."

"See, I took it as encouragement to have you stay the night." I commented as I returned to her, leaning in to nuzzle her ear and kiss just beneath it on her neck. "Hope you're in the mood for take out."

"You suck." She muttered when I backed up and sat down.

"Perhaps later, yes." I remarked, playing her game.

She didn't have a smart reply for that, blushing a bit as she went to get her ball. I grinned at having won more than the bowling match when she didn't throw a strike. Even if you knew you'd win, games were still fun with the right people.

**End Chapter**

Ah, I like Wesker teasing Claire. I expect he'd be good at it myself. With everything going on right now in the world I'm trying to make time to be a little more creative. If my little fic can give even a few people a break for a few minutes from the chaos, then that's good I think.

-Aura

P.S. Stay healthy and safe.

To my reviewers:

Evolution-500 – Yeah, that's a line that will need to be changed later as I learn more and more about the games I'm trying to keep it close to canon as possible (with the Claire change), but I didn't realize some aspects of 0.

Crystalyna – Glad you are still enjoying my fic. Hoping to find more time to work on it what with the ongoing plague.


	8. Hollow

**Story:** _**Zirconia**_

**Chapter Eight:** _**Hollow**_

"_The laughter of man is more terrible than his tears, and takes more forms – hollow, heartless, mirthless, maniacal."_

― _**James Thurber**_

It'd been a while since I regularly woke up next to someone else. I could see the appeal. We'd sweated heavily into my sheets the night before, but I liked the difference of her scent mingled with mine. A touch of femininity to spice up my otherwise confirmed bachelor lifestyle. I let my hand stroke along her side, a bit stiff from the movement since she'd fallen asleep laying on my side. Her hair was splayed over my chest, the red a stark contrast to my pale skin. I needed to find a way to get her out of town before the end of week. If I played the game well enough, she wouldn't realize I'd been involved with the events here. That would require the sacrifice of her brother but that was little loss to me. It was a pity I wouldn't be there to console her the loss of a sibling. I would have to give her up for a while but given the route she wanted to take with college I expected to cross paths again.

I nuzzled into her hair to take a breath. I wanted to remember her scent. I'd gotten to know her body well last night, but it still wasn't quite enough. The way she reacted beneath my touch, the way she gasped or shouted my name when I slipped inside her…begging me to push her into climax…more than a few times given the length of our efforts.

If I didn't have to get ready for work, I'd probably wake her with more intimacy. As it was, she was likely sore after how long we'd tumbled, how rough patches of our evening had been. She still had the body of a dancer…she could flex in very desirable ways.

She mumbled some sort of incoherent remark, mostly asleep. I'd let my hand drift to her stomach as I reminisced about our night. I withdrew it now, carefully shifting her so she could rest while I got up to get ready for work. Glad that she curled up with my pillow readily, I wasn't sure if she opened those lovely sapphire eyes if I could resist.

I had a lot of work to do, if Irons got suspicious then he would pass that to Sergei and I didn't need the fool sticking around instead of flying out tomorrow. I left her to rest as I showered and got dressed. I'd work on breakfast after. I focused on getting it done, not lingering longer than required. Just wanting to get ready and go cook. I had to get my focus back on important business as opposed to indulging pleasure. I finished getting ready, along with a full shave, and went down to start breakfast. If she didn't get up, I'd wake her when it was ready. I'd adjusted my times to accommodate. We shouldn't be late since she'd brought clothes with her this time.

She came down as I was pouring orange juice, her hair still a ruffled mess. I felt my lips twitch up as I enjoyed the thought that I'd left her in such a disheveled state. I set a plate and glass in front of her. "Good morning."

"Good morning." She echoed, picking up the glass. "Thank you."

"My pleasure." I replied, retrieving my own breakfast. "You slept well?"

"Yeah, it was great." She answered, picking up her fork. "I didn't even notice when you got up. You are quite the ninja."

"I think it's more that you sleep deeply." I pointed out, amused at her description. "I had to move you to get up. You should finish up and shower quickly though. We shouldn't be late, or this relationship will reflect poorly on us both. Not a good time at the office."

"Right." She nodded and went to eat more quickly at my suggestion. She could move quite fast when she wanted. I let her eat and wander off to shower. Again, just as well she was alone this time. I finished my breakfast at a more leisurely pace, flipping open my phone to look at any messages, frowning when I noted several from Umbrella contacts I'd missed in the last half hour. Flipping them open to read them.

_Shit…_

_**Claire –**_

Wesker had started the morning fine, but he'd been quiet on the way to work. Agitated after I'd returned from my shower. When I'd asked, he just said it was related to the ongoing case in the city. It had sounded grim, and if he wasn't offering details, I guessed I shouldn't press for them. He had warned me just before disappearing into his office that he was going to let Chris out this morning. I was concerned about how much Wesker's behavior had changed compared to the energetic night before. Had a lot more people died then? I frowned at the door to his office, hoping he wouldn't overwork himself. He'd seemed to relax at our game over the weekend, but I didn't see any of that now.

He only poked his head out to yell at the room. "I expect all S.T.A.R.S. members here and in the briefing room in an hour. Whoever you must recall, do it. Both teams."

Then he was gone again, and the other members went from a lazy morning to busily picking up phones to start calling people. It was serious; I was about to ask what I could do to help but Chris walked up to my desk. I frowned at him. He smelled a little, and the clothes he was in seemed like the same ones he'd been tossed into the cell with. He had a few days of stubble. Thankfully he didn't look angry, his frown was guilty.

"Hey ah, I need to shower and change for this meeting, but I'd like to talk to you after." He said nervously.

"All right, well, go get ready and if you have time we will." I said, trying not to sound too warm about seeing him out of jail. I felt a little bad that he apparently hadn't showered in three days, but I remembered what he'd had the nerve to say where everyone could hear as well. He only nodded and walked off toward the steps that would take him to the showers. I took a deep breath. We did need to talk. I didn't want him going off on a dangerous mission if we were fighting. This seemed like it was going to be serious. I probably shouldn't have thought I could work with Chris without getting worried about him.

I chewed my lip as I looked around at the present members calling others up. I hadn't heard of both teams being called in often. Had they finally found the group that was murdering people in the mountains? I couldn't figure anything else would prompt this sort of response. I was tempted to go ask Wesker, but he was probably busy with work and prep for the meeting. I couldn't really focus on data entry though with everyone buzzing so I went to retrieve some coffee. Picking up a cup for Wesker as well. I didn't want to bother him, but at least this gave me an excuse to be in the office. I knew he took it black so that was easy. I lifted it and brought it into the office after a light knock. Glad that I earned a small smile and a nod to the table. He was on the phone occasionally giving a 'Yes, sir.' Or 'uh-huh'.

I set the cup down, lingering since my curiosity was greater than my desire not to be in the way. I wanted to know what was happening. Was everyone going to be safe? I was used to having Chris go on missions from home. It was different working here. I also had more members I was attached to since I'd been working with them for a week. I was more concerned about them than if it was just Chris heading to a day of work. Eventually Wesker put the receiver down and reached for the coffee.

"You need something Miss Redfield?" He asked, voice all business.

"Just curious what's going on." I said honestly. "This seems serious."

"It is." He nodded to me, pausing to sip the coffee. "We found what could be the base of operations for the killers up in the mountains. Bravo team will be going in and Alpha will be on standby in case they are needed."

"Okay. I guessed it had to be related." I admitted. "Can I do anything to help?"

"Business as usual. Don't panic. We'll be fine, Miss Redfield. This is what we're trained for." He assured, offering me a light smile. That kindness drained from his face when my brother popped his head into the room.

"Hey, sorry Captain. Can I talk to my sister?" Chris asked, looking nervous still.

"Just be at the meeting, Officer Redfield." Wesker remarked coldly. I nodded to Wesker and followed Chris outside.

He'd shaved and had on a different uniform. His body odor had improved as well. He scratched the back of his head as he turned to speak with me. "Claire, uh, sorry about before. I shouldn't have acted the way I did or said those things."

"You think?" I retorted, annoyed immediately at the weak apology. "You're lucky, I hope you know that."

"I do…I just…I get overprotective. You're my sister, you're all the family I have left." He explained, holding his hands up when I prepared to unleash my displeasure. "It doesn't justify what I did. You shouldn't have to deal with me being that way. I have to learn to deal with the fact that you're an adult now. I can't just be all crazy even if I don't agree with your decisions."

I should have dated Wesker sooner apparently.

"Hey, earth to Claire. You don't have to act so surprised." Chris was frowning at my lack of response. I didn't notice I'd let my jaw go slack until he pointed out my shock. "You are a good girl; I know you are responsible. I can't control that you uh, want to act like an adult."

Chris still couldn't manage to use the word 'sex' when it came to me, but this was still a step in the right direction when it came to him dealing with my relationships. I managed a small smile. "Thanks, Chris. It means a lot to me that you really thought about it."

"Well, I was forced to. I should apologize to the Captain too." Chris stated, though some of the warmth left his voice as he glanced to the door. "I still don't get the appeal."

"Well, good thing I'm the one dating him then." I pointed out. "Besides, you said yourself you have to deal with it even if you don't like it. So, try to not be a dick. It sounds like today is important."

"Yeah. I heard a little." Chris nodded grimly. "I'll go speak to him then."

I watched Chris disappear back into the office after a short knock. I was still surprised at how well he'd reacted now that he'd been released. He acted like an adult. I still wasn't in the mood for full forgiveness, but I'd do it anyway. I usually let him off the hook for stupid stuff he did when he had a dangerous mission. I couldn't stand the idea of leaving off on a poor note. I'd had an argument with mom before the accident and I still regretted it. I hoped after today we could move forward on better terms. Maybe I could even get Wesker to come by for a group movie or dinner one night. If Chris could see Wesker wasn't just the hardass boss at work everyday, then maybe Chris would lighten up on his opinion.

The pair weren't in the room long before the door opened and Chris was heading out after Wesker. My brother shot me a thumbs up, so I presumed he was off the hook when it came to his boss for the time being as well. He really was surrounded by people too nice to him for his own good.

"Valentine." Wesker called out, not looking at me as he walked past the desk. "Where are we with people?"

Jill reported in and I did my best to focus on the data entry after Wesker retreated to his office and Chris went to join in getting things organized for the mission. I tried not to get involved in that. I still had my own work to do after all.

_**Wesker –**_

Not ideal. I really had to kill Sergei one of these days. This was a mess. Irons was annoyed but he was getting prepared with the materials Umbrella wanted him to use for the stories the media was to be told. Sergei at least, had left, but the damage was already done. I had no choice but to push forward. Birkin didn't seem to mind; he was excited about collecting the data. I was less so; it was a lot of work playing both sides. I also had other plans I'd wanted to get organized before we began so I'd been on the phone most of the morning and would likely still be until we shipped out when I wasn't answering questions.

Sergei always had loved making my life more difficult though, it was as if he sensed the treachery I had in mind. If I didn't know that Birkin abhorred Sergei, I would entertain the idea he'd betrayed me to the russian. Why was it I was always shifted or timelines were moved forward when I found someone I enjoyed beyond a one night stand? Was that Sergei or Spencer? Did they think I'd get so attached I'd forget the job? Foolish. I'd always delivered.

The morning meeting had been routine and Bravo team had already left. We hadn't lost contact yet, but we would soon. I had a few more hours to try and finish getting my affairs here in order then I'd be on the helicopter with the others on Alpha team.

Birkin assured me he'd gotten everything prepared and sent me a series of maps of areas I should take when I get to the mansion and ditch the other members. He'd set it up rather neatly. The team just needed to move in and the monsters inside would do the rest. I'd gather the data, then return to relocate Claire from the area. I'd have the materials I needed, so if I must I could just leave. I wasn't keen on ditching the girl though, she could be useful in the future. I couldn't trust someone from the company given Sergei's constant sniffing around. I would have time once the data was compiled to grab her and leave town.

I wanted to spend a little more time with her before tonight happened, but left that to Chris. She'd be losing him soon enough, so I figured she deserved a final afternoon before the last of her family was lost to her. I didn't expect her to walk inside, another cup of coffee and a plate with a sandwich in her hands as an excuse. She pushed the door closed with a foot and came up to set the dishes down on the desk, the now empty cup she'd delivered earlier still there. "You haven't had lunch; you should eat something. You can't help your people if you're starved."

"I appreciate you looking after me." I noted, lifting the coffee to sip it. Watching as she came around the desk to sit on the front of it instead of staying on the other side. "You seem to have kept yourself busy."

"Nervous energy. I always get a little anxious when I know Chris is on a large job. This time I've gotten to know so many team members well that it makes me wanna remain busy." She explained, lounging against the deskl. "You too, I guess I didn't really think much about the fact that you're running into all the same dangers."

"Is that a problem?" I perked a brow, reaching for the sandwich. She was right that I should get a meal in now. I took a bite, she'd even added a bit of butter to the bread - she'd been paying attention when I ordered at the cafe.

"No. No. I get what you guys do is important." She held her hands up, immediately refusing that she had issues with it despite her obvious hesitation. "That doesn't mean I won't always worry."

"No need. I'll return to you in one piece." I stated. I planned to, albeit I purposefully left off a time period. By my plans, it would be a while before we'd see each other again. "I'm glad to hear I've earned such concern."

"Yeah, well. We were supposed to have another date tomorrow." Her voice grew lighter as she jested. "It would be difficult if you got shot up or people took bites out of you."

"Yes, I'd prefer that last action be reserved for you." I stated, smirking at the blush the comment inspired. "Much more lightly than the ones in question."

"Yeah, well…we'll see. It's your turn to plan a date." She pressed on despite her embarrassment. "I hope it'll be something original as we did the traditional dinner last time."

"It'll be something unexpected." I promised. Considering I planned to kidnap her to drag her to safety next time I saw her, that was for certain. Though, if it went well, she wouldn't know it was me. I nodded toward the door. "Did you make up with Officer Redfield?"

"We did." She nodded. "I don't like to let him leave on important missions without knowing we're good. He seems to have improved a lot. I should have dated you sooner."

"I'm certain too much sooner would have been illegal." I pointed out between eating, this was time better spent on calls, but her attention to detail had drawn me in easily enough. Besides, even I needed a break from time to time. "I prefer the version of you I have now."

"Slick, but I suppose I should expect your flattery at this point." She smiled at me, leaning over to kiss my forehead. "Just be careful."

"Always." I replied, resisting the urge to pull her into my lap. "I hope you'll hold the fort here. We're leaving a rookie team member here to help with comms. If you get too concerned you can speak to him to see how things are going."

"Oh, Leon right?" She asked. "He introduced himself earlier."

"Yes. Officer Kennedy seems capable and eager to please." I nodded. "If you get overly uncomfortable you can keep in contact with him to see how the mission is progressing. Obviously he'll only reply to you if time and the mission allows."

"Thanks, I appreciate that." She smiled brightly at me again, none the wiser of how much was about to change for Raccoon city. "I'll let you get back to work."

I watched her leave, eyes lingering until she closed the door. It was regretful that I could not spend more time with Claire, but the Redfield wouldn't alter my path. I still planned to complete this mission, to get the data for myself. All I had to do was murder the S.T.A.R.S. team and take the gathered information to a competing company. Easy enough. I'd get her out of town with the possibility of finding her later given her field of research. If she blamed Umbrella for the incident here, all the better. I didn't have as much time as I wanted with her, but I could always get that later. First, I needed to get all the pieces I wanted for my next game to safety, so they didn't burn with the rest of the board.

**End Chapter**

There will be a change in tone as we push into the events of the first game. Some stuff may be altered a little, but largely outside of things with Claire much of the plot of the game shall remain. I plan to largely summarize the game itself as I expect most people to be at least vaguely familiar with it. This will be the case many times when it comes to the games themselves.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_RisingGundam2006_ \- Thanks, I hope you continue to enjoy the dialogue.

_Evolution-500_ \- 3

_Crystalyna_ \- It is a bit crazy everywhere. I hope everyone stays safe.


	9. Incarnation

**Story:** _**Zirconia**_

_**Note: **_Most of game one is going to be assumed to have happened in short order this chapter. I see no real need to write out a lot of the game itself. Some of the final scenes with Wesker will be visited but with slightly different dialogue and set up to reflect the change of canon with Claire and such. Otherwise I assume Jill and Chris ran through the mansion dealing with random shit as per the usual. This is assuming both members were actually doing things ./gasp

**Chapter Nine:** _**Incarnation**_

"_The phoenix must burn to emerge."_

― _**Janet Finch**_

The trail of breadcrumbs led right where I wanted it. Like children the S.T.A.R.S. members followed it expecting to discover their goal. They didn't, well they couldn't, have imagined what was waiting for them. They were scattered now, much of Bravo team was lost before Alpha even got here, a few had survived but they only served to slow down members of Alpha team. They often served to slow them even if they hadn't survived, Forest hadn't gone out well. I had Barry working on my side thanks to a few well-placed threats. Between us we would dwindle them down or confuse them. It'd honestly taken extremely little to get him to betray the others. He didn't know the full extent of my plans, but he was a great scapegoat to make others nervous about his loyalty. It took attention off of me.

I had to give Birkin he'd put a lot of thought into these little games and challenges, he'd kept a better lid on the various experiments than I'd expected he would. That is, until the team members started randomly opening up all the paths and doors which allowed the creatures to spread. I headed to the lab after the group split at the front entrance. Frowning a little at the sticky note left on one of the refrigerator units.

"_Al. Made this for you in case anything goes sideways. Should help you survive. You remember how to inject a sample into the bloodstream right? - Will"_

I shook my head at his taunting, he'd never really appreciated my change of job from being primarily focused on research. I knew he'd been working on extra prototypes of the progenitor virus to build stamina and speed after Lisa, but not that he was this close. With the swiftly populating T-virus everywhere in the mansion I wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. I'd take the sample before any S.T.A.R.S. members reached the labs. It wasn't the first time I'd used such tests for an extra edge, it likely wouldn't be the last. For now I returned to work. I had a lot of data to gather by watching the teams move through the building in the camera's we set up all over the grounds and mansions.

They did better than I predicted. I managed to get a huge amount of data on the various surveillance we had set up throughout the building. I had to stop and help a few times by fixing broken doors or leaving extra supplies. Sending Barry to save Jill, but largely they were highly capable. I was torn on if Chris would make it all the way to the lab, but he even brought the rookie with him. Chambers had also proven highly capable of surviving these sorts of situations so far. Pity she'd have to die with the rest, she could have been useful for future tests like this one.

"So, you've come." I noted, still typing as they paused nearby. I'd just finished injecting the virus Birkin had left. "Chris, you make me proud. But, of course, you are one of my men."

He sighed, clearly annoyed that I wasn't paying attention to them given the sarcasm. "Thanks."

To his credit, he didn't gasp or jump when I pulled my gun on them, unlike the girl.

"Since when, Wesker?" Chris asked instead, so he wasn't just a thug without the ability to think about more than shooting or attacking. Somewhere in here he'd figured out I was up to something, probably after the near explanation by Enrico. I played the innocent all the same. He doubled down. "Since when have they been slipping you a paycheck?"

"I think you're a bit confused." I walked a step closer as we spoke, glad I got to explain to him. "I've always been with Umbrella. The S.T.A.R.S. were Umbrella's, no, my little piggy's."

The shock on his face was nice. The pain of betrayal that entered his eyes.

"The Tyrant virus leaked polluting this whole place and unfortunately I had to give up my lovely members of S.T.A.R.S." I said, their frustration serving as mild entertainment. More so in his case, given he'd gotten in that lucky punch the other day.

"You killed them with your own dirty hands." Chris pointed at me, his voice shaking slightly in his anger. "You son of a bitch!"

"No…" Rebecca breathed, still too shocked to fully compute what she was hearing.

"Oh, yes dear. Just like this." I remarked, moving the gun enough to shoot her before retraining it on Chris. He'd called her name and turned to help her instead of taking the chance to come at me, still leading with his emotions instead of logic.

"Don't move!" I ordered.

"You!" Chris had his hands curled into fists again, turning slowly back toward me. It was only the barrel of the gun between us that kept him at bay..

"I don't think you want to die just yet." I observed, walking back a few steps to the console. Clicking a few buttons so the lights in the Tyrant tank would activate and the water would drain. "I have something of some interest to you. It's beautiful, decades of work to create the perfect lifeform."

I wanted Chris to be the one to take on our creation. He was the strongest of the S.T.A.R.S other than me. He was the best suited to offer some excellent final data before I got out of here.

"This is what you betrayed us for? Monsters? What about Claire?" He hissed, seeming to be considering if he should rush me regardless of the gun. "You, you would leave her without any family at all? She actually cares about you, you jackass. I knew you were bad news, but I couldn't have guessed it was this bad. You're insane."

"I plan to get Claire free of the city, don't worry about that." I remarked, amused at the twitch in his face at my comment. "I'll try to make sure she's comforted after your tragic loss."

"You bastard…" Chris hissed, backing up a step when the Tyrant stepped out of the glass. I grinned at the terror on his face as he nearly tripped over Rebecca, who was still on the floor.

_Ow…_

The flash of movement came too quick, the agony of an arm stuck through my chest only arriving a moment after I realized it had happened. My creation had turned from Chris to attack me first, ungrateful beast. This felt horrible. I was tossed to the side then, ragdoll bouncing sending sparks of torment through a body already in agony. I slammed into one of the many metal walls, denting it and not moving from where I crumpled to the floor. Things had definitely gone sideways. I vaguely heard people crying out, but the light in the room faded swiftly out as I eyed the gaping hole in my chest cavity.

_**Claire –**_

I leaned my head against the cool glass of the bus window. I was almost home, my head hurt – likely from the stress. I'd managed to get focused enough on putting in data after both teams left that it had distracted me for much of the day and evening. I was getting nervous though since the second team had lost contact with the first and now, we weren't hearing anything from them. Leon had been left behind as contact, but he hadn't heard anything beyond that they were having trouble with the radios last time I'd checked with him. I had run out of work to do, so he'd told me to go home and that he'd text me if something happened. I didn't really have a choice. I would probably be in the way if I stayed at the office.

Off the bus I went right back to the apartment and locked the door before going to get some Tylenol. Something about this whole thing made me nervous and I had a headache. I doubt I'd be able to focus on my bike. I looked at my phone, frowning. I knew better than to call Chris on a mission. Even if he had taken his phone, which he wasn't supposed to, it could distract him at a bad time. Same for Wesker. Ugh, I wish I knew more. Chasing them into the woods was a bad idea too, I didn't even know where they'd gone beyond a large area of outskirts. Besides, I knew how to shoot, but I wasn't exactly trained or equipped for special tactics sort of operations. I could end up making matters worse.

I instead set the oven to preheat and dug a frozen lasagna from the fridge. I figured I could always fridge the extra and give it to Chris later. I then dug out some packages of kool-aid and a pitcher to make something sugary to drink. I liked a sugary drink with savory meals. I figured lemonade would be good with the hot weather. After getting the drink ready I put it in the fridge and turned on the ice maker, then shoved in the meal and clicked on the timer. Heading to take a shower when the phone rang.

"Chris. You okay?" I asked immediately. "Chris?"

"…aire! …..out! …ker might be… Betr…..ere safe." I could barely make out a few words, the voice sounded frantic but was interrupted by broken static. Then the call died. That didn't sound good. Was he okay? Shit. Was he trying to talk about Wesker?

"Glad to hear Chris survived." The tone didn't sound glad at all. I turned to see him in the hallway. He looked awful, there was blood all over his chest and a hole in the front of his uniform. I forgot about the call, walking up closer to him. Reaching out to barely touch his front. I didn't see or feel any open wounds, but he or someone had bled heavily. He was a little cooler than usual though, was that blood loss?

"Holy crap! Are you okay?" I stared at the wide hole in his shirt. "What happened out there? Where are the others?"

"Not able to make it. I need to get you out of town. Do you have a to go bag?" He asked. I nodded lightly. Chris had made me make one in case of some sort of town emergency. "Get it. Can I use your phone?"

"Of course, here." I handed it over, in shock but not wanting to question him after what I'd just heard and seen. I went quickly to get the backpack I'd put together months ago, coughing from the dust. "Can you turn off the stove!"

"Yes." I heard him call back and I shoved a few extra things in the bag, nervous. What was so bad he wanted to get me to evacuate the area so fast? Was the cult a lot larger than they had expected?

_**Wesker –**_

Coming back to life was less painful than I thought it would be, much less agonizing than the dying. Escaping the mansion after failing to get the data I needed was frustrating, but I had other plans I needed to keep. The virus Birkin had provided had not just brought me back. I was stronger and faster than before, though, lacking awareness of my own abilities I largely shot my way out of the mansion and jogged to a safe distance before it exploded. This was not what we'd had in mind. From the lack of bodies of both the tyrant that had skewered me and Chris or Rebecca I should presume he'd made it out on the helicopter with the coward, Vickers. Why Birkin hadn't taken care of the aircraft I didn't know. Birkin might have had his own problems since Sergei had locked off the data and closed us off. I could only assume if I'd been removed from the network that the Birkin's would have as well.

Murdering Sergei was going to happen the first chance I had. William knew what was coming, he would have to react appropriately. I didn't have time to go after him. I needed to get to Claire and get her out of town. Then, setting up a trip out of the country. I was ready to be done with Umbrella and had a new company lined up but they weren't likely to be keen on me failing to appropriate the T-Virus combat information for them. Once I got Claire out of the city, then I could focus on the next steps. If I happened across Chris in the process, all the better for me to murder him in the crossfire.

Sadly his truck wasn't back when I reached their shared apartment. I parked and came around to the door quietly; Valentine wasn't the only one good with a set of lockpicks. I managed to get the door open without much trouble and listened for noise nearby before slipping into the main foyer. The memory of Claire in that lovely black dress coming up the hall flitted through my head as I slipped along the passage toward sounds of movement. She was moving around the kitchen, putting in a frozen dinner and making a drink from some sort of powder. Chris hadn't taken good care of her is this is how she regularly prepared her meals. I watched her walk around, biting her lip nervously. I watched her, knowing all I had to do was administer the drug I'd acquired to keep her sedated, she wouldn't remember most of tonight either.

Then she got a phone call, and I could make out enough to know Chris was alive. Which meant it was a matter of time before she knew the truth. I slipped the vial of sweet-smelling liquid back into my pocket, I'd get to that if needed. Unable to keep the distaste fully out of my voice when I spoke of Chris. He had just gotten me killed after all.

"Holy crap. Are you okay?" She gaped at me when she turned to see me, notably the large hole in my clothing. Stepping closer to touch my recently regenerated flesh. Her touch slightly numb, a sign the new regeneration hadn't fully finished with nerves yet. "What happened out there? Where are the others?"

"Not able to make it. I need to get you out of town. Do you have a to go bag?" I prompted, glad when she nodded. At least Chris could manage to keep some protocols. "Get it. Can I use your phone?"

"Of course, here." She handed it to me before running to get the bag I mentioned. I heard her call out a moment later. "Can you turn off the stove!"

"Yes." I walked to comply with her request, then grabbed a few bits of food and water from the kitchen, glad there was a small cooler nearby. I wasn't sure what I would need at this point, but I knew she'd need food. I had to consider what I could say to her, there was little explaining after my small speech to her brother. Even if I could spin it in my favor she wasn't likely to remember it. I went into her phone, digging through internal settings so I could block her brother's number and alter the one currently programmed by a digit. She wasn't too likely to notice in the next short period, while it would matter. I met her near the front door and opened it for her as I handed the phone back.

"What's going on? Why do we need to leave?" She asked, pausing only to lock the door before following me to the car. "Where's everyone?"

There were many lies I could have told, a million words on my tongue that could be used to placate her, stop her from asking questions. Yet, the innocent fear, the trust in her gaze when she turned to me in the car to look at me and genuinely seek answers bothered me. More than I wanted to admit. I didn't want to lie to her. So, I covered her face with a rag a moment later instead. The chloroform was light, but it would get the job done until I could use the greater sedative, I'd brought in a syringe in the glove box. With the drug, she wouldn't remember seeing me at all. Which is what I prefered. They might figure I was the one to move her, but given Chris had seen me die, I doubted it.

"I'm sorry, Claire." I stated at the hurt confusion in her eyes before they slid shut, she raised her arms but didn't truly fight me as I knocked her unconscious. I pulled her closer as her body started to lose the ability to control its own weight. "I have to get you to safety."

It wasn't a lie. I wanted to get her free of this place before it fell apart. I tilted her head back and it fell without any control. A sign I could add my sedative to her blood. That should keep her unconscious until I could get her to her dorm. She might not trust me again, but she'd live. A repayment for the work she'd done. For what I planned to take from her in the future. I buckled her seat belt and kissed her forehead before turning to drive. I didn't have time to waste on any further sentiment.

**End Chapter**

Another shorter chapter. Trying to keep stuff coming while plotting in my head where I want things to go. My goal is to make this 26 chapters long. If you hadn't noticed yet every chapter title starts with a new letter of the alphabet, I expect that to get difficult sometimes. Hope everyone is plague free and remains so, stay safe.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_Evolution500_ \- I agree that Rebecca and Claire would likely get along but it didn't fit into where I wanted to be as far this and other chapters go, with Leon becoming a point of contact.

_Crystalyna_ \- Yeah, they both didn't really know how things were about to change in general.


	10. Jarring

**Story:** _**Zirconia**_

_**Note: **_This chapter follows loosely events in Resident Evil Code Veronica after the events of 1,2, and 3 (with some shifts to canon that don't alter the world events for the most part overall). A certain understanding of those games is expected as I largely summarize things that happen within them and don't discuss many events at all since in this fic Claire wasn't present for the events. Next chapter will have less summary of game events and more Claire/Wesker together again.

**Chapter Ten:** _**Jarring**_

"_The beauty of the unexpected lies within the surprise of the momentum, not only at its tipping point, but also within all the moments waiting."_

― _**Akilnathan Logeswaran**__._

_**Claire - Six Months Later - **_

My mind paused, losing the ability to react as my eyebrows vanished into my bangs. It couldn't be. I backed up against the door I'd just come out of, not certain I'd be able to keep my feet otherwise. The heavy perfume of flora in the air of the courtyard was uncomfortably humid, my chest felt heavy from more than the damp air though. My heart skipped a beat, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. The rest of my surroundings were forgotten when my eyes landed on the dark clad form walking toward me.

"Wesker?" I breathed the name, disbelief blending into relief as I watched him saunter toward me on the white stone path. "You? You're alive?"

"In a manner of speaking." Wesker drawled, not pausing in his approach. I didn't know how to react, or what to say. He was supposed to have died after betraying the Umbrella members at the mansion. Why was he here? How was he here? "I didn't expect to see you, dear heart."

"I...what? I was told you were dead." I stammered, failing to back up even more when he got closer, pressing my back into the door instead. This was too much. It was all a lot...I'd dreamed about him a few times in the past several months. I'd missed him more than I'd cared to admit. His death had really shaken me...all the dark stories around it... "You…you're here."

"I"m alive and well." He assured me with all the confidence I remembered being enamoured by. It was like watching a ghost. A ghost that had destroyed my hometown and nearly killed my brother. "You seem frightened, Claire."

"I am, a little." I admitted as he paused a few feet away, relieved that he paused at a decent distance for a conversation. It could have been casual if not for the circumstances. His miraculous reappearance far from Raccoon City. I'd been kidnapped and brought to an Umbrella facility. A prison covered in the infected. "It's not safe here, why are you here?"

"I think I explained once before that I commonly travel for business." Wesker stated, the small smirk on his face more ominous than I remembered. He remained standing comfortably nearby, not the slightest bit ill-at-ease despite the distant noises of 'other' creatures in this place. "Yourself?"

"I was looking for Chris in Paris, then Umbrella grabbed me. They trapped me here...I've been trying to escape." I answered honestly, despite the alarm bells still going off in my head. I'd missed the man standing a few feet away, imagined what I might say or the conversations we might have if we met again. I wanted to ask so many things, too many to decide on any one before my busy mind settled on the answer to a mystery I'd never figured out. "You, you took me out of Raccoon City that night."

"I did." He nodded at my comment, impossible to read behind his choice of eyewear. "I didn't want you to fall victim to the virus. I didn't expect you to go chasing after it. Not wise, but I must say I don't mind the meeting, Miss Redfield."

"You saved me…" I breathed, still a little taken aback. I'd never figured out how I'd gotten back to my dorm room last summer. My bike had been missing and I'd lost half a day. I'd thought Chris must have arranged for someone to take me home, but we'd gotten to speak so little since then that I never had a chance to confirm it. I'd believed it when I'd been told he'd died at the manor after betraying the S.T.A.R.S. team, I'd been horrified. Shocked, far more hurt than I should have been considering how little time we'd known each other. I'd thought myself a horrible judge of character, but he'd saved me?

"You...you said business, do you still work for Umbrella?" I asked, noting the slight tick of his lips downward at the query.

"I have been sent here to retrieve something of importance to my current employer, not Umbrella. Generally I keep to mission, though I have to say you are quite the fetching distraction." He took the two steps to close the distance between us, I froze slightly at his motion. I could see my own reflection in his signature sunglasses. "You clearly don't feel the same."

The sharp sound of my slap echoed around us in the stony overhang. "I thought you were dead! How could you! You betrayed everyone! You...I..."

I wanted to slap him again but he caught my hand this time as I lost track of what to even say. He pressed me into the wall when I began to struggle against his grasp, he didn't budge. I stared in shock when he leaned in and kissed me. It wasn't hard, or forceful...it was a light brush, just enough for my body to shudder in memory of our nights together, of my dreams of our nights together...shattering what was left of my tantrum.

"I did what I had to, to survive." He said after leaning away just enough to view my face, his eyes seemed to gleam behind the dark lenses. "Did you miss me? Mourn me? Even after your brother labeled me the traitor? Does it burn you to know I'm the one that kept you safe?"

I was half tempted to headbutt him, but my hand still hurt where I'd slapped him. "I didn't want to believe them. You did it though, didn't you? You're why Raccoon City is in ashes."

"I risked much even taking you from the city, had you remembered…" He paused as a small buzz came from near his ear. An intercom to someone else, so he wasn't working alone. Who was he working for now? Not Umbrella he said, then who else? "What? What is it?"

He released me to turn away, listening to the device. I didn't know what to do. Was I supposed to just accept this? Was he really just a traitor? But he'd seemed so normal when we were alone. He'd helped me get out of that nightmare. I might have died if he hadn't interfered. There had to be more to the story, didn't there? He had to have some reason that he did all this, that he betrayed so many people...that he'd let his actions take so many lives...

"Stay there. I'm coming." He stated to his mysterious ally before turning back to me. "You'll be alright on your own. Seems you've made it this far. Here."

He pulled one of his guns out to hold it toward me. I blinked at it, confused at this sort of behavior. He was a bad guy, right? He'd betrayed everyone...but he'd saved me...he was offering me a fully loaded weapon in a place where both guns and bullets came at a premium.

"What? No. I'm not letting you go alone." I frowned at him when he lifted my hands to press the weapon into them after I ignored the offer. Wishing I didn't feel the warmth in my face when he leaned down to kiss my hands before letting them go. I immediately turned the gun on him when he turned away, but I was shaking slightly. I didn't want to hurt him. "Wait, I'll shoot you."

"As much as I'd love to play, Claire. I did say I was on the job." He smiled at me, then leapt away much faster and higher than anyone should have been able to. My whole body took after my hands, shuttering as I stared after his disappearance, lowering the gun he'd given me back to my hips. If not for the wall I would have fallen to my knees. I felt weak, this was the last thing I'd expected, and I'd just been through a madman with multiple personality disorder and several rounds of zombies.

This had been my first personal encounter with people or creatures infected with the biological weapons Umbrella manufactured. After I'd gotten a message from Chris to avoid home, I'd done so. I'd finished my first semester of school before the bombs wiped Raccoon City completely off the map. Then I'd guilted Leon to tell me about what had really happened, a lot of horror stories were in the news just before and after the military destroyed the city. I'd taken a sabbatical from classes to search for my brother. I didn't realize how under prepared I was, or that Umbrella would take my infiltration of their facility as a reason to imprison me.

Had Wesker really been the cause of it all? Even if he'd betrayed S.T.A.R.S. he couldn't have done all of it on his own. There had to be more to the story...why save me if he didn't care at all? It wasn't some heartless 'hit it and quit it' relationship if you put yourself at risk to rescue the person. Why couldn't I remember that night? I needed answers and the only one that could offer me any had just supermaned off into the night.

_**Wesker - Later - **_

The whirling blades of the coptier dropping me off up covered up the disembodied moans I knew were ahead of me. I hadn't expected to find Claire at the prison, or her brother for that matter. I was frustrated that she'd left with some other prisoner, let herself get kidnapped a second time. I should have taken her with me...but she would have slowed me down. Thankfully, I was already planning to go to the facility in Ashford diverted the plane to. I would find her inside, two birds with one stone given I also needed the sample of the Veronica virus. Our paths were apparently destined to cross.

The less desirable factor was I didn't know what could happen with the Redfield's present. As much as I wanted to kill Chris, his presence was almost tempting enough to give up my current mission completely. Yet, I knew that would probably reflect poorly on me in Claire's eyes. Then, her brother wasn't going to be keen on us picking up where we left off, and if I couldn't have her either way then vengeance was a nice consolation prize. I jumped the last few feet to the ground and rolled to a stand so the coptier didn't need to fully land. Just as well with an outbreak around. I'd let them know when I needed extraction.

My former time with Umbrella always made infiltrating their facilities a bit easier. I headed toward a security room where I could get a breakdown of what would be happening here. I shot a few infected along the way, or possibly just people, I didn't pause to ask questions or see if they would lunge. I had work to do after all. It didn't take long. This was a smaller stop on the way to the larger surveillance area, but it allowed me the chance to drop a monster on Chris. It would serve to slow him until I could catch up. He was frustratingly good at surviving them, so I figured I'd still get the kill in myself. It took a bit more looping around and avoiding other infected to reach the actual spot where the Redfield was, but eventually I found him. In the same secondary surveillance room I needed to look over. Convenient.

He pulled a gun on me when he saw me, but it was too late. I threw him across the room before he would be able to tell I'd moved. I cracked my neck as I stalked after him, ignoring the tubes and screens on either side of us. Knocking the weapon from his hand to lift him off the ground, pressing him into the wall. His flesh would bend or break at my will. After what he'd caused...after how he continued to be a thorn in my side...I would finish him here. He gasped for air and struck at me, though that only served to knock away my eyewear and reveal my eyes. I laughed at the widened fear on his face, the recognition that I wasn't the man he had seen die that night in the mansion half a year ago. I was so much better.

My laugh was echoed by a female voice I recognized. I glanced to a side screen where a blond woman stared out a moment before the video feed died. Alexia had been pulled out of stasis? I tossed Chris to the side. I didn't have time to enjoy killing him now. I had other things I needed to do. If Alexia was awake then she was much more dangerous. I couldn't play with the Redfield's right now. I needed to find and secure the target.

_**Claire - Shortly After Wesker Leaves Chris to deal with Alexia - **_

Relief flooded through me when I'd found Chris, or more accurately, when he found me after Alexia had captured me again. I hated to think what she did to Steve. He deserved better than to suffer at her hands. I had been told by Chris to leave just a few minutes ago, but I couldn't...not when I knew Wesker was here too. What was I supposed to do? Run away without answers? I'd had six months of no answers from anyone. I wasn't willing to suffer through more of 'not knowing'. I managed to avoid most of the infected as I rushed back inside the building and toward the front steps. That's where Chris had said he was going, so I presumed the former S.T.A.R.S. Captain would be there as well.

I didn't expect Wesker to suddenly come around a corner with several infected on his tail. Or for him to lift me from the ground without missing a beat, his body hitting mine with enough force from his speed to knock the wind out of my lungs. I felt a hand cradle the back of my neck as he dashed away from my target area carrying me like a sack of potatoes. He got us all the way to an outside area before pausing, setting me on my feet and leaning on the wall to catch his own breath after the dash. He lacked his glasses, and the eyes that had been golden in color before had a rim of red around them...what had happened to him?

"Wesker...how are you alive?" I breathed, still orienting myself after the unexpected relocation through most of the facility. "How did you…? What happened to you?"

"Well spoken as usual, I see," He teased, smirking at me. "I'm not sure we even have time for a summary. Your brother will catch up to us soon, I expect. I can't stay here, I have a job that needs finishing."

"But...you haven't told me anything!" I set my hands on my hips, annoyed at his attitude. Shaking my head and stepping in his way. "Everyone said...no. It doesn't matter what they said. I thought you died! I thought we...well I guess I was stupid...but yes I mourned for you! I think a part of me always would have. How dare you think otherwise! I cried over you, you idiot. I think I've earned some answers!."

I'd managed to surprise him, without his glasses even the slight raise of his brows made it clear he hadn't expected me to say these things. Perhaps he'd convinced himself I'd hate him, I wasn't sure I'd really forgive him even if I knew the whole story, but I wanted to hear it all the same. I wanted to at least give him a chance since he'd safeguarded me so often. Even just now I was disoriented, but he'd taken me away from the dangers of the infected inside.

"We don't always get what we deserve Claire, sometimes it slips through our fingers just when we think we've won." He stated, stroking my hair then letting it go. "I'd love to explain it all, someday. But I still have a mission, and you need to leave with your brother before the facility self-destructs."

His face grew dark when he mentioned Chris, what was it about my brother that still set him ill-at-ease? I scowled at the excuses. "I can't leave either, I have someone here I need to take back with me, he doesn't deserve to be here...and I need to talk to you. I can't just keep on not knowing about what happened back then. I know we didn't really see each other long but I cared about you, I care about you. I want to hear your side of things."

"Yes, Mr. Burnside. Our interests there don't coincide. He is who you mean to rescue yes? I will be taking him or whatever is left of him. It isn't as though his family would want it." Wesker stated, pushing off the wall as gunfire echoed down the hallway. "I believe our time is up, dear heart."

"Wesker!" I reached out and grabbed his arm, not wanting him to jump off like he had last time. It earned me another perked brow, though this one was less surprised than my last outburst. "We need to talk. I can't just let you run off again without knowing we'll get to talk about everything. Please..."

He hesitated, eyes staring back at me as though torn on what action to take.

"Your brother Claire, will kill me. If you aren't stalling me for his sake, you'd need to leave with me after I collect the sample. Do you really trust me to that degree?" He finally asked, setting a hand on my wrist, pulling my grip away more gently than he could have. "If you don't like the answers are you going to kill me yourself or wait for Chris to catch up to us?"

"Chris isn't like that. I can explain to him." I protested, swallowing when he set a finger against my lips. The close contact made this painfully real.

"You know that isn't true. You aren't talking sense into him after what happened, Claire." He said, brushing his finger along the rest of my lips, as though he didn't want to let go either. Had he missed me then? Or was this a game? "This isn't mindless anger over a date. It's a little deeper. I…"

He hesitated again. Pausing and not looking at me, his eyes were staring into space as if he was calculating several large numbers all at once. "I can try to contact you in the future, though it'll be complicated to set up such a meeting. If you promise not to bring your brother."

"I wouldn't...I told you I want to hear it from you." I insisted. "When?"

"Soon, the next few months if I can manage it." He returned, his voice having grown lighter. He leaned down to press his lips into mine again and I hated that I met him halfway. I didn't even really know who he was, I had never known, but I wanted to. I shivered when he disappeared, moving too quickly for me to follow. I wasn't sure where he'd gone, only that I was acutely aware of his absence. I'd thought him dead...but now. What was this? He was a criminal, he had worked for Umbrella and aided in the destruction of my hometown. At least, that's what I'd been told...would he argue that story? Would he admit it? Would he actually explain anything?

"Claire, we need to get out of here." Chris' voice drew me out of my busy mind and I nodded to him solemnly. Whatever might come in the future with Wesker, I had to survive tonight before I could figure it out.

**End Chapter**

It took me a while to decide on how I would alter events in CV (Code Veronica). I used only vague references not just for the sake of summarizing for people that know the game, but also cause I like avoiding spoilers for those that don't and have an interest in playing for themselves.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

Evolution-500 - Thank you. Hope you continue to enjoy my fic.

Crystalyna - 3


	11. Kaleidoscope

**Story:** _**Zirconia**_

**Chapter Eleven:** _**Kaleidoscope**_

"_We are a kaleidoscope of complicated intricacies. A million different facets of light and darkness."_

― _**K. **_

_**Wesker - Six months later - **_

The scents of cinnamon and coffee with sugar drifted through the air around the small coffee stand. I'd traded out the usual black ensemble for jeans and a long sleeved blue shirt and a hoodie. Covering my blonde hair was needed given I wanted to remain at least somewhat inconspicuous. Ever since my rebirth, the glasses had become more a requirement than before. Contacts interfered too much with my senses, basically blinding me, so if I wanted to remain somewhat unknown by any possible observers I had to wear this silly outfit to better blend into the average world.

Claire Redfield was waiting patiently at the bench where I'd told her to receive further directions. This was the fifth such relocation, I'd had various contacts watching to see if she was followed, she'd been searched for bugs early on. She was clean. She was being calmer than I expected given her usually animated nature. I knew she could be collected when the occasion called for it, but I was still impressed. Given her slap in our last meeting, I'd likely hear complaints soon enough. She thought she was waiting for another series of directions, but she was at the end of the games. I wanted to get a gauge first...ordering her the same sort of latte she used to get when we had lunches together.

After the animated way she'd insisted on getting my version of the story I had to wonder if she knew what that meant. Did she even want it? Did she know what she was actually asking for? What did she expect? I knew I could spin it in my favor, play the victim and make her sympathetic, but was that even what I wanted? I didn't know myself. I was back to risking much just for a short meeting with a girl. Had I reverted to a teenager somewhere in my augmentation? Then, I had tried to arrange more time with her before everything had fallen apart last year. That had never been overly logical either, there was something about her I wanted more of, always more, and that made her dangerous.

Claire looked good though, older than she should in the difference of a half-year, but the current affairs of the world had aged a lot of the population. She was still in the prime of life, with the curves I remembered very well. She dressed similarly to how I remembered, what was it about that pink jacket she loved so much? It was the same one, a little more faded than before. The cut of her hair had altered slightly, she'd gotten a bit better with her make up, all subtle details that still made her all the more desirable than I recalled. I should walk away, let her continue college and not involve myself in her life. Yet, I'd come this far. _**She**_ had come this far. It seemed rude not to at least grant her this request.

I had to admit, it was a bit enjoyable...the clandestine nature of meeting her in a tiny side park after all the redirection. It was far enough out of the public eye that anyone watching would take us for just a couple enjoying the atmosphere. The way her bright eyes widened when I sat down beside her and tugged the hood down so she couldn't mistake me. I had missed sitting next to another person just to speak like old friends, I had very few of those these days. I held out the coffee toward her.

"Wesker." She breathed my name out, not expecting me yet. The expression wasn't scared, another rarity once someone was familiar with me. She hesitantly reached up to take my offering. "You came."

"That was the promise, as I recall." I stated, smirking at her. "You did insist."

"Yes, but...I was starting to think you were just running me around for the laughs." She said bluntly, earning her a chuckle. She had always been honest, someone whose feelings didn't require much second-guessing. There was hurt there too, which I wasn't sure how to feel about. I'd thought about her sometimes, but I hadn't expected that to be reciprocated. "So, you're here. Late I might add, it's been more than a few months. Tell me what happened."

I let out a short breath, shifting my gaze to the park. I had played through various scenarios in my head, what I could really say. If I should tell her the truth - that wasn't high on my list. I would lose her completely, and I wasn't willing to do that. I had to spin it in a way that wasn't going to cast me the way Chris saw me.

"Let's start with what you think you know." I suggested, still unsure of my words despite how many possibilities there were. "I can fill in the blanks. The drink isn't drugged or poisoned by the way."

She frowned at me, not appreciating the dark humor. Then took a sip, staring at it a moment then back at me, the recognition I'd hoped for on her face.

_Yes, that's right...there's very little I forget, dear heart. Thanks for noticing._

"Well, Chris told me you betrayed all of S.T.A.R.S., and used them to complete an awful experiment with a bio-weapon. That you were working for Umbrella the whole time, that you purposefully led all your team for your own gain. That you...got stabbed and died…" She drifted off, never commenting on the fact that I'd remembered her drink order, down to the fake sugar substitute. She did take another drink though, holding it in both hands as though it were some sort of shield against the emotional conversation.

"All right, that's a starting point. Yes, I was working for Umbrella at that time." I stated, glancing to some birds fighting over a bit of trash they'd knocked from a bin not far from us. "I did as orders required, which involved betraying the S.T.A.R.S. team. I'd been put in charge two years before the incident, by Umbrella's hand. You knew the rumors about them owning the town, those rumors were the truth. They also controlled Irons and a number of important people in the city, it's how they continued to function for a while even after the mansion incident."

She was still listening intently. Her face was scrunched up in part horror/part concentration. I continued. "The incident at the mansion was required after the T-virus escaped into the local environment as a result of one of Umbrella's enemies. I tried to hold it off, but those higher than me in the company forced it forward. I planned to gather the data and leave Umbrella after the night of tests, but then I was attacked by the Tyrant."

"I'd been given a prototype virus before the events, it brought me back from the dead, better than before. Unlike the other beasts, I retained control of my mind." I continued to explain. "I became more than human, but you've seen some of what I'm capable of. I took on work with a different company, I've been slowly building in the ranks since the last time I saw you. I've only recently become comfortable enough to contact you. I wasn't sure you'd come, to be honest."

"I wasn't sure I should." Her curt comment cut more than it should. "I don't...understand. I thought that you...I don't know. You really never cared about the people of Raccoon City at all? Why did you save me? Why did you even go out with me and start a relationship….if you weren't going to be there. You're saying the plan was always to leave. Was I just a notch after all?"

"I care about you. It's why I made sure to get you out. I only met with you now because it's a time where I can best assure your safety. I'm still working against Umbrella so I can't be too careful." I stated, glancing around to avoid other witnesses before taking my glasses off and turning toward her. "I'm not who you knew, Claire Redfield. If I was ever human, I'm not anymore. You asked for the truth so I'll give it to you. I did start our relationship with less than kind intentions, you knew there was an ulterior motive even then. I understand that you have no reason to trust me, but know that I'm not lying when I say I didn't expect how I feel about you. I shouldn't even be here, but I couldn't resist seeing you again.."

My confession had stunned her into an inability to speak, she just stared. She still didn't seem afraid, either foolish or brave - words very synonymous at times. Several moments of silence passed, and I let them, quietly memorizing her face as she kept my gaze. I'd miss her in my own way, but she wasn't enough to pull me from the path of destroying Umbrella and taking power for myself. Nothing was. It was better to just lay out what had happened and let her get out whatever fit of temper it inspired.

"You want to destroy Umbrella?" She'd latched onto the only positive part of my confession. Avoiding the discussion of us all together. "Why?"

"Umbrella and I have a sordid history." I avoided details. "Let's just say I possess personal reasons to see them brought low. Not the least of which is that they seem to enjoy targeting me now that I've turned my back on them."

"What about Steve, is he okay?" She was trying really hard to find a reason to stay here, to not just cast me aside. Fighting for it. I was torn myself, I wanted her to succeed, and yet…I didn't want to be the cause of her destruction...if she remained too close she would definitely become a target. I didn't need her to become another Muller.

"Mr. Burnside had extensive wounds, but his body is in stasis now as he contains the only remaining sample of the Veronica virus." I explained, it wasn't the total truth, but I could fudge for the sake of making her more comfortable. "His acquisition is why I got enough power in my new company to finally arrange this visit."

"He did die then…" She looked toward her lap, disappointed. It wasn't what I'd said exactly but I'd let her think so. "My brother, what's your problem with him?"

"_I despise Chris."_ I kept the words to myself, though I wanted to say them aloud. I felt the hatred seethe through my bones at the thought of the lesser Redfield. My fingers gripped into fists, and she noted the tension her question inspired. "I don't appreciate Chris getting me killed. Even if it worked out for the best, he largely is a thorn in my side."

"You can't mean that, Chris wouldn't have let you get killed if he could have stopped it…"

"No?" I interrupted her, colder than intended. "I think you have forgotten the last few days before the mansion incident, again. He apologized then, but do you think he wouldn't have killed me if he had the chance? Do you recall his behavior? I expect he was relieved when I had a claw shoved through my chest."

She didn't protest that right away, going quiet again after her eyes widened slightly during my remarks. I put my sunglasses back on, there were moments where my eyes gave away more of my frustration than I liked. My mutation wasn't all positives, I hadn't quite figured out how to keep them from illuminating red when I felt particularly strong emotions. I sighed lightly, this had been a bad idea. My justifications wouldn't matter in the end, this girl had barely known me in my first life. She had little reason to want to know me now. The only use she had was vengeance, and even that concept left a sour taste. She wasn't her brother.

"Wesker. I'm not saying what you did was good. It was definitely not." She stated, earning a raised brow. "I think though, you must have had your reasons. Besides, you did save me...so you can't be all bad. If you want to take apart Umbrella, we can work together. I'm not happy that you were involved, but you did walk away from them...that means something."

_I did everything for myself._

Then, if I said that, she'd definitely leave..and I still wasn't quite ready for that. She was too much of a possible asset with her planned degree. She was too easy to manipulate since we had a history. She was honestly saying she planned to let my multiple attempts on her brother's life, the murders I'd caused, go because she'd rather work with me? Her fierce expression seemed to indicate that was the case. It was more than an 'enemy of my enemy' scenario with Umbrella involved. An 'in' I hadn't fully predicted coming into this meeting. I wasn't quite ready to let go of this Redfield, even if I'd been only seconds prior. I couldn't convince myself of the sound logic of ending this now, not when I didn't want to walk away.

"We can take them down together. If you were really involved with them for so long, then you know things others don't. You can help get them into trouble, get them destroyed legally." She pointed out. She still wanted to go the legitimate route. It was adorable that she thought it would be that easy. It was possible, of course, but litigation took time. It took evidence I didn't yet possess.

"I don't want to involve you, we're already too close as it is." I refused, shaking my head. Perhaps I didn't want her to see me as a total monster, but I didn't want her needlessly killed either. She couldn't protect herself from the machine that Umbrella still was, wrench stuck in it or not, Spencer was still too powerful to allow some young girl to interfere with operations. "It's a good idea, and I'll see what I can do to pursue it, but you'll end up getting yourself killed if you go against them openly."

"So, I should do what? Nothing?" She challenged me, I did enjoy that look in her eyes, the fire when she got dedicated to a notion. She'd never been one to back down, she still wasn't afraid of me.

"You should continue school. If you can work against them on their own terms, you'll be better off than making yourself a willing target for practice." I stated, as much as I would have liked to take her with me. "You're young yet, don't throw your life away for this. I'll take care of Umbrella, but there will still be a need for people in the realm of research you are going into. More and more all the time at the rate Umbrella is going."

"I don't like the idea of leaving you to do this alone." She shook her head at me. "You saved me before right, so I owe you. Let me do this."

"If you owe me, let me choose when I cash the favor in." I suggested, leaning closer as she continued to demand to help. I missed her scent, she still used the same sort of body wash and perfume as she had back then. "Can you trust me? That I have this under control? Can we still be something without chasing Umbrella?"

She went quiet when I leaned in, near enough that I could feel her breath on my chin. She didn't back away, but she didn't meet me half-way either, not like last time. Perhaps too much time to actually think about what I'd done., how she didn't know me.

I hated that I wanted her, I wasn't human, this sort of desire should be beneath me. I'd otherwise managed to ignore any sort of hormonal needs since my rebirth, but her presence brought back memories and feelings I'd thought behind me. If we weren't in public, I might have pushed her down and had my way with her here. Instead I hovered, remaining close. I wanted to know if she felt the same? If this was just some weird reflection of the last woman I'd been with before my reincarnation or something more. Did she remember our time as clearly as I did?

"I guess I can…" She finally murmured, seeming to realize what I'd asked after the obvious pause. Her voice distant, her eyes dilating just slightly. "I just...don't wanna lose you again."

I took that as permission enough, pulling her closer and parting her lips with my tongue. Our last encounter had been regrettably chaste, and I wanted a taste this time. The way her hands curled into my hair I could only presume my lust wasn't one-sided. My hands found her waist when she touched me, pulling her closer. Resisting the urge to pull her into my lap as we crushed into each other. I definitely shouldn't have ignored baser instincts this long…

"Wesker..." Her breathing my name against my lips was enough that I raised my hands higher to cup her breast. She still wanted me, I didn't know why, but I'd take it. Her skin was warm beneath the smooth fabric of her shirt. She pulled down the zipper of the hoodie I wore, hands exploring my chest through the dress shirt beneath it. I reached down to pull at her shirt when my alarm went off - shattering the moment as we each backed away from the other.

I was out of time.

Both of us were breathing heavier than a few moments before, she was as shocked by the passion between us as I was. This dalliance was dangerous...but perhaps that was what made it all the more desirable. I knew it wouldn't be the last time we'd meet like this. Next time would be in much more private circumstances.

_**Claire - Three Years Later - (Four years since the mansion incident)**_

The bedding was more expensive than a couple months of food at the dorms, the soft silky fabric curling beneath my fingers as I drew them along the sheet fondly. I'd come to be very familiar with the finer things in life the last few years. At least, the finest hotels various cities had to offer. I knew I shouldn't be, that my brother would kill me if he knew...but I couldn't help it. I only had the occasional meetings with Wesker in the first place. There were times he wouldn't come at all. He always used burner phones and the people that contacted me were never the same, just the final words of the sealed message they delivered. "See you soon, dear heart."

I'd had about a dozen or so such messages the past few years, a little over a handful of actual meetings. I wasn't sure I meant anything to him beyond the physical. He rarely had time to spend more than a few hours and often we were busier with a physical than emotional relationship in those stolen moments. Yet, I couldn't deny he meant something to me. Our time had always been limited, even when we first met. Still, I couldn't help it: I came almost every time he called. Like an addict looking for a rare hit of a drug they'd never be able to detox from.

I'd missed the last meeting he'd tried to set up because of university exams, but this time I lacked that excuse. I'd graduated with honors, finished my bachelor's level degree. That was a mixed blessing. It was harder to make excuses about disappearing on strange trips since school had ended. The excuse this time was that I was going on a short vacation to New York with school friends, but I'd had to get a girl in my class to lie for me so he bought it. He'd probably kill me if he knew I'd been occasionally sexing up with a known criminal. Wesker was still wanted for his involvement with Umbrella and the Raccoon City issue.

It'd been four and a half months since the last time I'd seen my strange part time lover. I still got butterflies in my stomach everytime I knew we'd be meeting. That we'd have a few indecent moments together. I knew it was wrong, every single time. That I should tell Chris, warn him that I was meeting with Wesker in secret. But, I could never bring myself to do it. It wasn't just the security either. Being checked for bugs or followed by several eyes. I didn't want the magic to end, dark as it might be. Even if Chris might be able to circumvent all the precautions Wesker took, I didn't want him to.

Restless I got back up off the bed, unsure how to take the suite Wesker had left me a key for, the place overlooked Times Square and the iconic area where people would be ice skating if this had been the winter. Marble counters, thick carpets, polished furniture, a few separate rooms all ornately adorned. The mansion turned hotel was over a hundred years old and a simple room usually cost seven-hundred a night. I couldn't imagine how much this whole suite on the third (and top) floor was worth. Wesker must be doing particularly well, normally our meetings weren't quite this grand. Perhaps he had something to celebrate, not that I'd be likely to hear about it given when we did speak, it was rarely about work.

I hadn't minded so much that our relationship was largely physical. College had been stressful and whatever we had between us, I never dwelled on anything but Wesker once he came through the door. Then, our meetings were the strangest booty call I'd ever heard of. I quietly hoped there was more, but that possibility felt slim. I felt something more than that, I couldn't forget the things he'd done in my defense. I cared about him on a level beyond sex, though I was starting to doubt such feelings were reciprocated. Even just a physical attraction wouldn't be so bad, I was a healthy young woman after all, if it wasn't under these circumstances. It probably wouldn't be considered a good life choice to have secret dangerous meetings with a known criminal/superhuman B.O.W..

It didn't help that he controlled all of it on his end, when we met and for how long...I rarely had a whole lot of advance warning, but I'd come at every opportunity except two. One about a year ago when I was sick, and then the last a little under two months ago when I had to take final exams. I was never sure if he'd just stop contacting me someday, if he'd grow bored or have gotten himself killed. He wasn't here now, so I was getting back all the same trepidation from previous visits when he left, just this time it was before he arrived. Usually he was waiting on me, not the other way around.

Was he late because he wanted me to know what it felt like to be left waiting? Doubtful, that sort of pettiness didn't seem like Wesker. I was just projecting my own desire for him to care about me beyond feeling me up. What was I doing here though? Sure, the sex was mind-blowing, but I could get that anywhere really if I wanted it that badly. Probably not as good, but all the same I wouldn't be here if I didn't have feelings beyond lust. Wouldn't that be the case for him too? He could have a lot of women. There were also the clear dangers involved in our meetings given the care he took to have me follow specific directions to find our meeting places. I'd even taken to trying to make sure I wasn't followed after the first time.

I sighed, these were all things I thought about too much lately since I'd graduated. I'd had this exact series of concepts for months even before the break, but extra time had made it worse.

I sat back on the bed and looked through my backpack. I didn't have much with me. Just clothes, some toiletries and personal items, and a burner phone so it didn't have my usual games on it. I had started leaving my personal phone back at home or my dorm room last year after I worried Chris might be tracking it. It wasn't even because of Wesker specifically, he just got too involved sometimes. I knew if my brother thought I was 'seeing' Wesker he wouldn't just track me. He'd probably throw me in a cell and keep me there until my sort of boyfriend was killed. Then, that was probably paranoia, Chris rarely had time these days to see me. I'd been lucky he was at the graduation.

"Where are you…" I muttered. Worried and frustrated since I couldn't easily ignore the thoughts circling my mind like vultures.

Every time I did this I wasn't sure if I should keep coming. I knew it was bad and I'd thought several times of telling him I couldn't keep doing this. Yet, when he actually arrived I couldn't say it. I doubted I would this time, even left with time to consider it or prepare what I could possibly say. Every time I saw him I was just relieved he was still alive. He always sauntered in with all the sauve confidence I'd first been attracted to and my anxieties melted away, at least while we were speaking or otherwise actively engaged. I found a security in Albert Wesker that I couldn't fully define.

A sudden slam of the door outside made me frown and reach for my bag. He was usually very quiet, so I wasn't sure why anyone would be closing my door that harshly. I pulled out the pepper spray just as a familiar form slammed into the side of the doorframe to the bedroom. Eyes widening in horror at the bleeding body of my usual paramour where he was leaning on the wall for support. He had bullets that were being slowly pushed from his flesh, blood running along his body, making his dark clothes stick to parts of his body.

"Sorry I'm late, dear heart." He murmured, glancing back toward the entrance before firing off a shot. I heard the thump of a body hitting the carpet as he continued speaking. "We'll need to get moving."

I gaped stupidly at the unexpected scene, walking a few steps closer after picking my bag up. Another bullet was slowly pushed out of his skin and fell to the floor with a cute tiny clink that didn't match up with what was happening. Just how powerful was Wesker now? I wasn't even sure what to say, the slight smirk that came to his face didn't make me feel much better. He grabbed my hand and headed away from the suite so I was forced to follow.

"What happened?" I finally managed, tearing my eyes away from the corpse on the floor as we went by. I had noted a perfectly centered headshot had been cause of death as we swept into the hall.

"Umbrella discovered our date night." He answered, popping off a person that stepped around the corner before they could say anything. The spray of blood left a long stain on the white paint and floor as the body fell. "They have a vested interest in you as a result of my revisiting too often. I got wind of it and came to sabotage their plans to kidnap us mid-rendezvous. It took longer than I expected to deal with the small army in the basement."

Two more shots when we entered the stairwell, I heard the sickening thumps as he pulled me upstairs away from the tumbling bodies below. I still had my pepper spray out, but I felt woefully underprepared. Then, he appeared to have everything under control as we paused near the roof access to glance out the window. I wasn't sure even if I had weapons how much of a use I'd be.

"We'll be heading to that building." He pointed to a nearby skyscraper, specifically a fire escape that had to be at least three or four stories off the ground if we could see it from here. "I'll need to carry you, you wouldn't be able to make the jump. Don't flail around, if we don't make the leap I'll be fine. You, well, I'm not sure they'll be much for Umbrella to pick up."

"Gee, thanks for that visual." I commented drily. "Doesn't make me nervous at all."

"Not having fun yet?" Wesker glanced over his shoulder toward me, yellow eyes amused as they took me in over the tops of the sunglasses just before he pushed them up into place with the back of his hand. "You did tell me you didn't want things to grow dull."

"Ha, ha." I retorted softly, keeping my voice down, glancing out at the roof. "There are four men out there at least, maybe more. One of us isn't Wolverine styled bulletproof. You want me to do what? Jump on your back and just hope I don't get hit?"

"Of course not." He shook his head, nodding toward the corner of the roof access and preparing to kick the door open. "I want you to stay here while I take care of any obvious hostiles."

I wasn't left much of a choice since he kicked the door open and started shooting as soon as he'd finished the command. I hid next to the door, screaming when bullets started flying. "This wasn't what I meant by not boring!"

**End Chapter**

So, a bit of summary again, with how much time passes between some of the games time skips between large events sort of became needed. Sorry for the delay, been busy with a lot of other stuff lately. Haven't forgotten this fic though! Fun fact: Kaleidoscope is my fav word that starts with K.

_-Aura_

_P.S. _As always I hope this reaches everyone and they are healthy and plague free.

To my reviewers:

I am continuing to work on this. I have roughs of chapter 12 and some super basic notes through 13 and 14.

Evolution500 - Well, Wesker would definitely qualify as a beast. XD

Wowdeshal - I am glad you enjoy it. I hope it translates well.

Verelan - Thanks. I continue to work on this as time allows.

Crystalyna - Hope things remain well for you.


	12. Lust

**Story:** _**Zirconia**_

**Chapter Twelve:** _**Lust**_

"_Each of us is born with a box of matches inside us but we can't strike them all by ourselves."_

― _**Laura Esquivel, Like Water for Chocolate**_

_**Wesker - **_

This was a mess.

I'd lost count of the people I'd had to kill on the way out. I could always count my bullets later, by the magazines I'd gone through so far: over thirty. Umbrella's grunts weren't up to snuff compared to when I was still working for the company. They couldn't even arrange the kidnapping of a single girl whose only weapon was barely more useful than hair spray? If my day hadn't been made easier by their lack of skill, I probably would have been insulted they'd let themselves go. I was certain some of these men were just hired mercs and not personnel at all. It was a statement to how close Umbrella was to finally crumbling.

At least Claire was still here, they hadn't made a move yet even when I'd attacked the lion's share of the forces in the basement. I was fairly certain the hotel would need to shut down for a while to get all the stains out but I didn't pity them. They had to have gone along with this little farce or there wouldn't be so many men around. I took several sprays of bullets as I took out the enemy force, but my body was already healing. Once I caught up to her in the suite I wasn't all that keen on the relief I felt.

...I'd definitely let her become a weakness.

"Sorry I'm late, dear heart." I muttered, shooting another opponent that stupidly followed me into the room. I noted our need to hurry, but let her stare. Annoyed or not by the feeling, I was still glad she was in one piece. I planned to keep her that way. I explained the general gist of my presence while I pulled her with me toward the planned escape route. Several more bullets used as we went. I pointed out our next intended destination from the window overlooking the roof and reminded her not to act stupid so she wouldn't die.

"Gee, thanks for that visual." I didn't miss the sarcasm in her voice. "Doesn't make me nervous at all."

"Not having fun yet?" I asked, teasingly eyeing her over my glasses. It was a pity Umbrella had to figure out my time with Claire...enjoyable as it was taking out dozens of their pawns. I had other things I'd rather be doing to her. "You did tell me you didn't want things to grow dull."

"Ha, ha." She huffed lightly, looking around still at the men between us and our destination. "There are four men out there at least, maybe more. One of us isn't Wolverine styled bulletproof. You want me to do what? Jump on your back and just hope I don't get hit?"

"Of course not." I shook my head negatively once and gestured at the corner, preparing to attack more men. "I want you to stay here while I take care of any obvious hostiles."

I went out the door, and managed to dodge most of the gunfire as I took out half the men with a few shots before being forced behind the outcropping she was hiding within. I heard her screaming and chuckled while reloading a new clip, up to 45. I'd have to talk to her about being overly dramatic. One of the men here had an automatic and my side felt it. I'd need to avoid that or we'd be in trouble for the jump I had in mind. I ran along behind the outcropping then jumped on top of it, bending to slowly ease forward, a couple more shots. They had been coming around to try and ambush me with the superior weaponry, they hadn't expected me to be up here. Too easy.

"Come on." I offered a hand to her after jumping down and moving back inside. "You should hold onto my back, wrap your legs around my waist."

"Figured that would happen today, not like this." She stated, her nerves showing with the lewd joke, out of character for her sense of humor. Perhaps I was wearing off on her.

She did what I asked though, arms and legs wrapping tightly around me before I eyed the jump and took a deep breath. As expected when my legs left the first roof her arms and legs tightened. She wasn't choking me on purpose, or even enough to fully cut off breath though it wasn't comfortable. I had expected it so it didn't knock me off course. We went up high enough that I was able to grab the railing of the targeted fire escape, thankfully she didn't get shaken loose at the harsh shaking upon our landing, but we both grunted at the impact. Landing on a side that had just taken several bullets and was being pressed into was unpleasant. She continued to cling as I started to climb. It was faster to just carry her and she had her head pressed into the back of my neck, not watching what I was doing. Trusting me to just do what I must for her safety…

It was frustratingly endearing…

Once we got to the roof I pulled lightly at her arm, glad when she put her feet shakily down, she'd been gripping to the point that her muscles probably couldn't have held out much longer. I nodded toward a helicopter in the sky heading our way. "That's our ride."

She looked nervous, but she didn't have a lot of choice, go with me or stay to be taken by Umbrella grunts. There were moments where I was clearly the lesser evil, she chose wisely.

_**Claire - **_

This was a mess.

How the hell did I explain to Chris what was happening when I didn't return his calls after a few more days? I didn't even have my phone if I wanted to try. At first I'd just gone along, we'd been shot at and I was sure it was the best idea in the moment. Now I was back to fretting over all the poor choices I'd made in life. We'd been on the helicopter a long time, and Wesker had been speaking to someone in another language I didn't immediately recognize. I'd fallen asleep at some point, then woken up when we landed in the middle of nowhere at what seemed to be a small shed. We'd descended down several steps, at least a few stories, and into a bunker organized like a small home past a few security doors. I paced nervously in the room he'd told me I could use to freshen up.

It was not the grand scale of hotel where I'd just been. It reminded me more of a nice dorm room if the walls were made of metal. A bed, a desk and chair, a connecting bathroom, a closet. It was cold, and digging in the closet didn't make me feel all that much more comfortable. There were clothes that matched my sizes inside. I didn't question it yet, putting on something heavier than the shorts and tank top I'd been wearing before replacing sandals with shoes and boots. Why was it so freaking cold here? It'd been cold outside where we'd been dropped off too, part of where I'd caught the chill still bothering me.

He hadn't explained anything, he'd still been on his phone for most of the trip down. How he managed to get a signal this far below ground was almost as marvelous as having a small underground house for us to run to. I splashed some water over my face after changing, nervous. What was all this? Had he expected them to find us? He'd always said it was a possibility, was he always going to bring me here when it happened? Is that why it was so well stocked with clothes of my size? Even the bathroom had soaps, shampoos, and other girly products I didn't think Wesker would use. Why would they have found us the very first visit I had with him after graduation? Had he let them find out so he could bring me here?

_Stop panicking, Claire. He saved your life, he has no reason to just take you after years of you both leading your own separate lives most of the time._

I wasn't convincing myself just by standing here. I was back to not knowing enough of what was happening. I sighed and pocketed my wallet in my jeans along with my burner phone to look around outside. The hallway I was in connected to the main living area and kitchen to the left. There was a door across from this one that was closed, and two more closed doors to my right. Despite the area being metal, at least there weren't creepy labels such as 'specimen storage' or 'murder locker' or something akin. Light and the sounds of movement brought me back to the main area instead of exploring any other doors.

Wesker was in the kitchen, standing near the stove with a pan and two pots. He'd started cooking while I was changing. As though this was an average day and it was dinner time. I frowned at the domestic scene, we'd never really gone to eat again in our rendezvous' so I guess I'd assumed he didn't need to anymore. Usually he ordered food for me if I was hungry, or brought me coffees. He had told me once though that he was a pretty good cook, guess I'd finally get to find out.

"Do you mind if it's spicy?" He asked, causing me to jump a bit. He'd noticed me peeking in at him without looking up.

"No, spicy is fine." I replied, still finding the whole scene surreal. "Mind telling me where we are?"

"We're in a facility of mine near the outskirts of Nordvik, Russia." He answered, glancing at me as he lazily stirred the food. "It should warm up a little shortly, I don't generally leave the heat on."

"Wait, we're in Asia?" I scowled at that. Again? "I don't have a passport. I barely have anything, why are we on the other side of the planet?"

"I have a job here I need to finish and it also offers a safe place to keep you until I figure out what to do next now that Umbrella figured us out." He explained, frowning at the last part of the remark.

"What? No, no. You can't just leave me here. What if you don't come back?" I shook my head at that. Had he kidnapped me then? Was that what this was? Had he opened up his white van and since I was being shot at I jumped in even without the promise of candy? Sucked to be me.

"Options are and were limited, what would you have me do? I couldn't leave you in New York. Besides, I'll be back. You're overreacting." He turned from what he was doing to look at me, nodding toward another cabinet in the room. "Pick us out a bottle of wine would you?"

"I don't want to drink, I want answers. How did they find out about us now?" I retorted, harsher than I meant, but I was having a bad couple days here. "We've both been super careful, you have a bunch of clothes for me stashed in that room. You've been ready for this."

"I've been prepared for an eventuality, yes." He nodded, frowning further at my comments. "I have never lied to you about the possible danger involved in our meetings Claire. This time I grew careless...I didn't take as much time or care with the meeting as I should have... We were lucky to have lasted as long as we did without being discovered."

"Then why not just drop me at home, or somewhere I could get to Chris." I swallowed when he scowled at the mention of my brother's name. His feelings toward Chris clearly hadn't changed despite the years since they'd seen each other. I usually avoided bringing him up since I knew the topic was a sour one, but I was scared and my big brother would have been a nice choice as opposed to sort of kidnapping.

"I didn't know where you'd be safe, nor did I trust your brother not to leave you to your own devices instead of looking after you. So I brought you to a safehouse, I had several of them furnished for your possible presence years ago, when we first started meeting." He continued as I gaped at him. Was he serious? He'd really had this all set up for years?

"A safehouse? As in one? You have a lot of these bunkers around?"

"Several in the world, often in areas either remote or near enough to important locations." He answered readily enough. "What are you afraid of?"

All of them furnished for me in case our occassional sex got discovered? At least I knew he thought about me a lot more than I believed only a little while ago...

"Umbrella hasn't done enough to make me nervous? How am I supposed to live my life like this?" I could feel the heaviness in my chest. "Can I even go back? What have I spent all this time getting a degree for? Nothing?"

"Claire." His hands on my face drew my attention. I stared back at his unique eyes, blinking when he kissed me. I felt myself freeze, then relax slightly as his fingers slipped past my ears and into my hair. It was too easy to get lost in those velvet lips of his…he paused and drew back after a moment. My body leaning in after him a second before I stopped myself. "Calm down. You are safe. I'm not going to let them ruin your life. Perhaps postpone for a while, but I'm close to having the information I need to take them down. Evidence for court, as you originally suggested."

He turned back to the stove. How did he take everything so calmly? I frowned a little at his using his magnetism to distract me, but I did feel less panicked after the moment. If only a little. I watched him stir whatever he was making, it looked like some sort of sauce with meat and veggies mixed in, there was pasta boiling in a second pot too. It was bizarre watching him calmly making a meal after he'd been shot to hell yesterday.

That reminded me. I reached up to pull his shirt up, looking at his chest and side, there weren't even scar marks. I ran my fingers over his skin, confused by the lack of any damage at all. There were a couple small scars but I remembered those from before the gunfight yesterday. What had he done to be capable of this level of regeneration?

"I appreciate the enthusiasm, but I'd prefer you wait until after we've eaten to take my clothes off." He stated in amusement as he watched me trace over his chest. I withdrew when I realized I'd been feeling him up.

"Sorry, I just don't get it. How aren't you hurt? Are you even sore?" I pressed past my small inappropriate moment. "How can this be because of the same thing that turned all those people into zombies and monsters?"

"It's not quite the same, the strain I used before my death was very different. Unfortunately the man that developed my particular virus strain died in Raccoon City best I can tell." He explained, frowning slightly, as if he'd known the person he spoke of well enough to regret the loss. "Though, I've been exposed to minor bits of viruses since I was exceptionally young, and have a different personal genetic makeup than most to begin with."

"Wait, what? You were exposed how?" I blinked, why hadn't we discussed any of this in our years of rare meetings? He'd always been rather quiet when it came to his past and now he was just busting all this out.

"Let's say my adoptive father had a lot of stock in Umbrella's success.. Their indoctrination program worked well." He returned to being more vague. Was he tested on by the guy that adopted him? Indoctrination program? No wonder he was like this… "Would you mind getting us that wine? Back wall, that compartment."

He gestured again and I only nodded, this entire change was something I hadn't expected. I walked to pick out a bottle for us, I'd learned his tastes during our intermittent dating since he would bring it with him ever since I turned twenty-one. I wasn't sure what to do here. I didn't have school to get back to, but I knew Chris would lose his mind if I didn't get back at the end of my weekend. Was there even a way to keep this from him?

"I want to go with you." I announced as I returned with a bottle and began searching for glasses. "You said you have some sort of mission that involves Umbrella. I've been training with Chris when I'm not in school. I'm not weak, I wanna go with you and get this done so I can return home."

"There will be a lot of dangers at the facility, it'll be harder for me to be effective if I'm babysitting you." He remarked, and I bristled at how easily he dismissed me.

"Excuse me, just because you have weird powers doesn't mean I'm incapable. I'm not a toddler that needs you to hold my hand." I snapped at him. "If you don't believe me, test me yourself."

"Oh?" He sounded amused at the idea, though I guessed that was better than him outright refusing. "I don't mind seeing how you react in combat, but I need to find your training adequate enough for the mission tomorrow. I'll test you a little after we eat."

"Fine with me." I agreed. "There's a lot you don't know about what I can do."

"I look forward to seeing it." He remarked, serving up plates while I poured us glasses.

I nodded to that, silently pleased that I'd get to show off a little. I felt better knowing he at least would give me the option. Then, I was glad in general. This was as close to a normal couple as we'd acted in years. I knew it wouldn't last, but I could enjoy the moments I had before they were gone.

**End Chapter**

A cheerier ending than many chapters. Guess they were due for a nice moment. Also, the concept of Claire over the years of just meeting up with Wesker for booty amuses me. As always, I hope everyone is doing well in this uncertain time. Stay safe and healthy as much as possible.

_-Aura_

_P.S. _I have commissioned a pic for Claire and Wesker so I can use it as a cover for my fic (and because sexy). That will be added once I get it from the artist.

To my reviewers:

Crystalyna - Thanks. I like focusing on thoughts for characters. It's one of my favorite parts of writing.

KyloRen'sgirl213 - Glad to see you reading again. Hope that you're doing well with all the crazy plague stuff. Wesker is pretty sexy in general. Hard to pass up I think when he's written well. I hope I do at least 50% well.


	13. Magnetism

**Story:** _**Zirconia**_

**Chapter Thirteen:** _**Magnetism**_

"_Once you know what you want in life… Like a magnet you attract the resources necessary to manifest the world you desire."_

― _**Melissa MOJO Hunter, Pretty Poems to Ponder**_

_**Claire -**_

_How could any man be so utterly immovable?_

Footsteps on the metal floor echoed in the small empty space as I danced back out of Wesker's viper like reach, ducking below his arm as I spun and kicked him in the side before having to twist out of his grip. The blow didn't even phase him, his body barely moved, and all I'd done was risk him getting ahold of my lower limb before I could move away again. He'd told me to try to tackle him without getting pinned but how did I do that with a person that was supernatural when I wasn't? He simply waited when I danced back, if he actually wanted to he could probably pin me easily. So there was some other point to this than my success.

"Care to actually just tell me what we're doing, cause I don't see me being able to take you down." I pointed out, wiping some sweat from my forehead. He looked utterly unconcerned while I was perspiring after a good twenty minutes or so of trying to get his feet from under him. "It's clear you're just basically playing with you."

"I'm gauging." He answered, raising a hand to block a blow I tried to get through when he started to speak. Then leaning back when I used it as a feint to try and get my other hand in his face. I tried pushing forward, expecting him to duck backward and with anyone else the multi-step feint would have worked. All this did was let him settle his arms around me so I had to slide back and away. This time though he didn't let me retreat, reversing motion and pushing me into the wall. Pinning me without having put in almost any more than a thought. "You were doing well, but you're taking needless risks. The lesson is that you should avoid hand to hand with any B.O.W. as much as possible, but never ever try to just overpower them."

"You waited several minutes to tell me that?" I huffed in irritation at his comment. "I wouldn't have tried if you hadn't told me to try to tackle you in the first place."

"Yes, you do have a habit of making perilous choices when you feel your options are limited." He replied, not budging when I pushed at his arms to let me go for another spar. He leaned in closer, inches from my face. "You aren't listening, dear heart. I'm trying to impart you should never do it, desperate or not. It's simply stupidity, not bravery. I'm telling you to find other ways, should the need arise."

"I wouldn't just tackle a random B.O.W. at a facility." I retorted, frowning at him. "Besides, you're hardly just some random zombie, you're not even really a great example compared to those things. You're different."

"Am I?" He whispered, his tone lower than a moment before. "You shouldn't consider me so when we're practicing."

I leaned my head up, tilting it slightly so I could kiss him. I figured I might as well. It was sort of hot: him holding me up against the wall so effortlessly. I couldn't move the rest of my body so I figured I might as well. He hesitated a moment, not having expected me to initiate, so I traced his bottom lip with my tongue before slipping it into his mouth. That prompted him to move his lips in return, dropping one of my hands to slip fingers through tangles of my hair.

It was electric, as it always was. As if there were a current of power between us seeking to flow into the other. His nearness had only amplified it, and I'd much rather explore his body than argue over his training methods. My free hand was already pulling at the buttons of his collar as one of his legs pressed between mine, still keeping me pinned to the wall. This was escalating past a distracting kiss very swiftly. I tore my lips free but he was still making a hot trail along my jaw and neck with his.

"Wesker...I…" I paused when he let out a small growl at my comment, probably picking up my tone that I was going to suggest stopping. Staring in a mixture of astonishment and arousal when he started undoing the front zipper of my jacket with his teeth. "...I should shower first."

"Later." He let go of my hair to finish unzipping my jacket as his head came back up to my lips, his tongue dancing against mine this time. His hands and mouth had a fervent desperation I'd been longing for. I gave up the idea of stopping this now, I wanted him with violent abandon. I wanted to be held down by him, to hold him down, to do every possible wanton thing imaginable until the only people left that mattered were us. The only thing that mattered was the pleasure we'd find in each other. Where the rest of the horrible world fell away and it was just the pleasure of us crying out for each other until our throats were raw from the effort. From the way he started tearing open my clothes, I expect he shared the sentiment.

_**Wesker -**_

I gave up the idea of training when she pressed into my lips. Perhaps I was allowing her to manipulate me, but it'd already been months since we'd seen each other, been with each other. She ignited something inside me that didn't otherwise exist, I knew I shouldn't indulge it. That every time I swapped spit with her, everytime I settled my hands on her flesh to undress her, it was beneath me.

The light moan when I slid my hands beneath her shirt to unhook her bra banished any concept of inferiority. Much of any concept at all beyond inspiring further such noises, I wanted her to cry out for me and forget anyone or anything but me. Her body reacted so well to mine. Other women had been enjoyable when I was alive, but this was different, losing myself inside the transcendental woman panting my name was addictive. It was an incomparable escape.

We ended up in the shower eventually, after losing our clothes along with any sense of propriety both in the practice room and the entire way here. We finished under the spray, her nails digging lines into my back as the hot water poured over us. Both needing to catch our breath once we'd spent the pent up tension between us. I trailed my nose along her collarbone as I carefully let her back to her feet so she wouldn't immediately fall. She was lovely under the water, it curled along her outlining the muscles of her healthy body. If we hadn't already been at this for hours then I might have taken her again. As it was, I hadn't set any sort of alarm so I had no idea how long we'd been taking solace in each other.

"You all right?" I asked, catching her hand when she started to slip.

"Yeah, just still a bit...unsteady." She breathed, her chest still rising and falling since she hadn't caught her breath yet. Small marks starting to purple on her skin where I'd bitten a bit harder than I should have in my enthusiasm. "Thank you."

"Of course." I remarked, slipping around her to get into the shower myself before my thoughts got carried away. "It wouldn't do for you to sprain an ankle or get a head injury before we leave for the facility tomorrow."

"So, you're letting me come along?" Her voice was pleased.

"Seems so." I picked up a bottle to start shampooing my hair. "You will need to remember to avoid any sort of hand to hand with B.O.W.'s. Otherwise, you have good reflexes, you are skilled enough to survive most of what they could throw at us - at least until I can intervene if required."

She picked up a bottle of her own to start washing, I'd stocked her supplies as well...it was a different experience, a woman's soap in my shower. I enjoyed it. I continued explaining as I rinsed. "We will not be splitting up. Is that understood?"

"Yes." She nodded at me. "Though from what I can tell with these places that's not always possible."

"We'll make it possible." I replied, eyeing her as she ran fingers through the wet burgundy strands I'd know anywhere. I finished with my own hair and slid past her again to let her back into the spray of water while I moved onto soap. "In the case we get split up, priority will switch to meeting up before continuing infiltration."

"I think finding information on Umbrella is pretty important. I'd rather that than…" She drifted off her words, as she always did when I set a finger to her lips. They were still a little swollen from our interaction.

"We'll bring them down regardless of how quickly we get the information or not Claire. If that isn't acceptable, I'll go alone." I stated, even if it caused an argument, I wasn't all that keen on bringing her in the first place.

"Fine, fine." She put her hands in the air, relenting to my insistence. "I'm glad you're worried about me."

I didn't reply. I hated to admit it, but she was right. I was worried about her. I hadn't really wanted to take her in the first place. I still wasn't happy about it, but I didn't know if she'd really be safe out of my sight. Last time I'd left her to her own devices she'd ended up kidnapped. It worked out then, but out of my sight I couldn't assure her safety as well as if I had her with me.

I knew this was all temporary...that she'd only be willing to linger here with me for a while before wanting to return home. I might as well keep her near me before this all blew up around us. We wouldn't be able to keep meeting as we had prior to now. She had to choose her life and I needed to stay away to avoid a repeat of the circumstance that brought us here. It had been lovely, but tonight was likely the last of our interludes. It was bittersweet when we'd finished preparing and I pulled her close. I expected it would be the last time I'd do so.

_**Claire - The following afternoon - **_

Cold was an extreme understatement, it was so frigidly chilly my fingers started to feel a little numb only a few steps after we got off the boat he'd brought us to the area on. I rubbed them together and tried to ignore the heavy steam of breath coming from my companion. The asshole wasn't even wearing more than the usual fingerless gloves, the fact that he could just walk here comfortably with open skin showed how alien he was compared to when we'd first met.

He was leading the way toward our destination and I just followed as best I could. I could tell he was slowing down for me, but I didn't have the breath to spare on complaining. Not that it would do anyone any good, so there was no point beyond the occasional huff of annoyance. I had to admit, I was a little relieved when I spotted a facility in the distance. Sure, there were probably all sorts of zombies and other horrific B.O.W.'s, but it should offer solace from the biting winds if not the cold in general.

"I shouldn't have brought you." Wesker observed when he paused to look at me, taking off his coat to set it over the other layers I had on that weren't helping. At least it still felt a little warm. He kissed my eyes one at a time. His face felt feverish compared to the frost gathering on my eyelashes. "You look like you're half frozen already."

"I'll-l-l b-be ok-k-kay." I promised, but didn't manage to keep all of the stutter from my voice thanks to chattering teeth. "Ins-si-ide will be b-b-be-etter."

"Come on, get on my back. You'll be warmer until we find a suitable entry point. The inside has to have heated areas or Sergei couldn't be here." Wesker pointed out. I didn't know who he was referencing, but I didn't argue or ask for details, climbing onto his back with his help. He felt like a heater compared to the frozen north. Between his back and the coat I felt less awful about forcing my way onto the trip. I dug my face into him, the fabric of his vest wasn't too cold since he'd just taken off the insulation. I had to hide from the wind that picked up thanks to his speed. How could he just wander around without being covered? My face fucking hurt from the extreme temperature and he was acting like he was on a cruise ship vacation.

I took a shuddering breath when we made it to a compound and inside. Rubbing my arms as he went off to check the area for hostile forces. I was glad the wind was gone, but hell if this was not what I expected. I'd prefer the zombies and fighting for my life to freezing to death.

"Gonna make it, Claire?" Wesker returned to my side after making sure the room we'd entered into was clear. Pressing hands to the tips of my ears, they felt too hot though it was a good sign I could feel his touch at all. "I should have taken more care if you were going to be coming along."

"No, it's just I'm not really acclimated." I hissed, accepting his help off the wall. I'd left summertime only a couple days ago for this. My body was not taking the change well. "I'll be fine, just give me a minute to warm up a little, you were right about at least some heat here. This will be enough if you give me time."

"Time will be limited. If Sergei isn't already aware we're here, he will be soon." He stated, glancing toward the door. His jaw was set in the way I usually saw it when he was calculating. Planning a path probably since he'd had a map of the place he made me look over before we came. He seemed to have memorized it.

"Who is Sergei?" I asked, hoping to buy myself a bit more time to warm up here before we started anything more dangerous.

"I never explained about him, did I?" Wesker stated absently, still more focused on where he wanted to go. "Long story short, Sergei is a loyal dog of Umbrella that thinks he's protecting them by fleeing here. He has the evidence we need to destroy the company, without it Umbrella will never fall."

"You really do want to destroy them." I remarked.

"Did you doubt me?" He glanced back from his contemplations.

"Sometimes." I admitted. "You can't really blame me. For a long time, I sort of assumed we were just really odd friends with benefits at best."

"Friends with benefits?" He echoed, shaking his head once. "Which is?"

I laughed at his lack of understanding of recent slang. "Basically people that get along but also have sex, but aren't romantically involved."

"Intriguing concept, and how do you feel now?" He perked a gold brow at me.

"I'm not sure." I answered honestly. "This probably isn't the best place to define...whatever 'us' is. I would like to talk about it, but back in your nice hot shower away from the monsters."

"Understood. Let's get this finished then, shall we?" He smirked at my observation. "Watch my six, I'll be going in first. Stay behind me when possible. Let's go."

I nodded seriously at that, putting thoughts of our strange bond out of my mind for the moment. I knew this would be far too dangerous to spend time on that sort of drama. Which was proven very swiftly when a few chimera came at us around a corner just out the door. Several shots finished them with exceptional skill. They were dead without us even pausing in our walking. I had my gun up, but I hadn't needed to fire it. He definitely had the skill to back up his confident exterior. He didn't really have to rely much on powers, they made him faster but he had years of training and experience with S.T.A.R.S. and the military even before his change.

"Were you always someone that could walk in a room and pop off multiple hostiles without breaking a sweat?" I asked lightly, keeping up conversation more to remain comfortable than to actually converse. I did want to know, but I also needed a slight distraction from the cold and the little bit of fear setting in. Why had I thought I should tag along on the mission to the dangerous B.O.W. infested place again? He described it as a sort of final bastion of Umbrella, it was bound to be worse than anything else I'd seen so far.

"I've always been good at my work." He answered without glancing at me, continuing toward his destination. "After the virus, I evolved with better reflexes and speed, so it's easier now. Without my skills I wouldn't be so good regardless of added abilities."

"I'm sure not being as terrified about taking a claw through the gut helps." I murmured, feeling a little more like possible swiss cheese as I took shots at a new group of zombies we came across in one of the rooms we entered. Wesker had most of them in the room, but I had to deal with two in the hall that burst out of other doors while he was otherwise engaged. One I made short work out of, the second got too close and I had to hold off their grip before stabbing them with my trusty combat knife in the chest. I finished them off with another headshot before retrieving my knife.

"Not bad." Wesker remarked, he'd finished the whole group inside while I fought with the pair. I was rusty but I just nodded appreciation to his compliment. "I hate to admit it, but your brother has trained you well."

"None of them hit you on the head when I wasn't looking did they?" I asked in amusement when he offered Chris something other than an insult. "I need to dig out the first aid spray?"

"We didn't bring them for me." Wesker commented, smirking when I rolled my eyes. "No need to waste resources. Come on. We've got a while before we'll arrive."

_**Wesker - **_

"Sergei, subtly never was your strong suit." I commented, glancing at the pair of large tyrant's he sent into the room toward the end of our incursion. Claire was getting tired, I could tell, but she didn't complain past the occasional uncouth language toward the enemies she fired rounds into. Her aim wasn't as good as mine, but she was on par with her brother. She'd be a force with further training…

I lost track of thought as I dodged back out of the grip of one of the pair of tyrants. At least they were both targeting me...she had her hands full with a pair of chimera. I felt the warmth when she set off a fire grenade in the next room. I'd have to trust her to handle it, as I was a bit busy with the tyrants Sergei had left as his final guard. One finally fell after what was likely the eighteenth headshot. I winced when the second caught my arm for just a moment, ripping the sleeve and flesh readily beneath it's claws.

A second burst of fire from the adjoining room let me know at least Claire was still doing just fine on her own. I turned my attention on the second tyrant, unloading on the remaining opponent so I could get back to her. She'd only last against an army of infected so long no matter how talented she was. Even if her ammo was infinite, which it wasn't, she'd eventually be overrun. I hated getting physical, but I didn't want to be pushed back either. Instead of continuing to fire when my clip ran out I dropped the gun to duck under its grasp and take its head in my grip, twisting it past the point where I heard the snap of a neck until I'd wrenched it half-off the things shoulders. It got a few more claws in while I finished it, but I lifted my pistol to reload it as I returned to the large circular area where I'd first found the pair of tyrants.

I fired shots at zombies honing in on Claire's position as she was reloading the grenade launcher she'd picked for our trip from my armory. She had a lot of dead infected littered around her, including four chimera. She'd done exceptionally well while I took out the tyrants. "Claire, this way, hurry."

I held back the oncoming tide as she raced across the room toward me. She had a slight limp and was holding her side, but she moved well enough into my area so I could grab her. Carrying her increased our collective speed past the small army Sergei had prepped so we could pause in a room where the door used hydraulics to close. They would have a difficult time busting it in so I could stop and apply some first aid spray to her bite marks. Sadly, ones not created by me.

"You have a penchant for making it through bad situations." I observed, tilting her head so I could get at a nasty mark near her collarbone. "Sorry it took me a while."

"You had issues of your own." Claire remarked, letting me move her so I could get at the various wounds with the advanced medical supplies that would help heal the wounds swiftly. "You okay?"

"The slashes will heal." I stated when she nodded at the marrs I'd earned in my battle. "It takes a bit longer when it's from more evolved hosts. Tyrants can leave more lasting scars than zombies or others."

"You look better than I expected considering there were two." She observed, though I wasn't sure how much of a compliment it was given I was caked in blood. It wasn't mine though so I just nodded to her.

"We're close now. Sergei likely has some sort of plan to augment himself. I can't know what he's capable of. Without much left for medical emergencies I'd prefer if you watch the door." I explained as I finished up, tossing the spray to the side since I'd used it up on her various scraps and bruises. "I know you don't like it, but if it gets really bad I'll ask for help."

"I can't see you asking for help." She remarked skeptically and I smirked.

"Please, Claire. I'll be more effective if I'm not concerned for your safety. He already knows you mean a lot to me. He'll target you." I stated, relieved when she nodded.

"Fine, but take the last green herb we have. You might be powerful but you're still bleeding." She compromised. I allowed it since it was better than her entering the chamber with Sergei. I didn't want her inside anyway. If I was right, and I was almost certainly that, then I'd need to copy all the data files from that position before we would leave. I wanted the chance to get them without her getting too curious. It killed two birds with one stone. Now, just to finish off Sergei. I grinned when we started moving again, I'd been looking forward to murdering him for years now…

**End Chapter**

Ah Wesker, always so excited for some murder. This chapter was largely the events of Wesker's piece of the side Wii game Umbrella Chronicles (for anyone curious). It's why again some pieces were summed up. This brings us to a large point though, as there aren't really games left where Claire would also have a presence before the interesting events of five.

-Aura

To my reviewers:

Crystal - Hope things are still good and that you continue to enjoy.


	14. Nightfall

**Story:** _**Zirconia**_

**Chapter Fourteen:** _**Nightfall**_

"_There is more to darkness than nightfall."_

― _**David Malouf**_

_**Claire -**_

The latest relocation wasn't what I'd expected, but I was swiftly learning that it was best not to try to predict what Albert Wesker was capable of. We'd left the frozen north and now we were in a lovely small home overlooking the snowy mountains. It was on a hill and separated even from a small nearby city by a good fifteen minutes. He had us dropped nearby and then drove us by car. How many places in the world did he own exactly?

It wasn't overly fancy, but it was pleasant and well-kept. There were limited electronics but a television and radio still sat in the main seating area. The kitchen was a separate event, large with a central island where there was a lot of room to cook. There was a single bedroom but it had a massive king and adjoining bathroom with a jacuzzi tub next to a standing shower. Wesker was well off, this place had probably cost a small fortune.

"You all right, dear heart?" He asked, already starting to strip off clothes that were still caked in blood. "You seem surprised."

"You do that to me often." I commented lightly, still looking around. "How many places do you own?"

"A little more than a dozen around the globe." He replied, seemingly amused at my fascination. "I'll be showering then soaking for a while if you'd like to join."

"I wouldn't mind getting some of the gore off." I nodded to him. "Once we relax a bit and get some sleep, I'll need to go home."

"We'll get there." He said, disappearing into the bathroom where I heard water come on a moment later. He had been avoiding the topic whenever I brought it up, needing to leave. Was he planning to let me? Would I even be safe if I did? What about my friends and Chris? I knew it probably wasn't good to bring up my brother directly. I didn't want to argue. I knew we'd probably end up there eventually, but he was right that we'd get to that. We'd earned a little rest and celebration given our success. If this really could be enough to bring down Umbrella, it was worth a moment of pause. I wasn't even sure I wanted to leave...I knew things had changed now.

He wouldn't keep meeting me after this. He'd stated himself it wasn't safe, and he might like having me around, but he'd probably fear us ever meeting again once I left. I wasn't sure I even wanted that. I knew people would worry soon, I was due back late tomorrow. But, this was worth exploring even if others grew concerned wasn't it? I sighed, I was too tired. I couldn't make any choices now. I needed to rest, and I moved to get undressed and follow him into the shower area, glad it was large enough for us both. It was always good to get a good shower after dealing with one of these nasty Umbrella places. He seemed to share the concept since he'd taken the time to wash off all the grit and blood. He offered me a fresh towel and left me to my own cleaning ritual as he moved to start and get into the expensive bathtub.

I waited to start a conversation until after I'd also washed off and joined him for a soak. "So, now what? We got the information about Umbrella, but what comes next?"

"I'll route it through proper channels." Wesker half-opened a single golden cat eye to look at me now that I'd joined him. Both had been shut before I got in. "It'll probably take several months, but Umbrella will be disassembled."

"Yeah, I know that part." I remarked, picking up one of his feet to set it in my lap, rubbing it absently. It was easier to keep my hands busy when I spoke of things I was unsure of. "I mean us, we can't exactly keep meeting as we had been. You said so yourself."

"We're discussing this now? We can't celebrate our accomplishment?" He let the eye slide back closed.

"I like that idea too, but we have a lot to talk about I'd think." I said, still rubbing his foot since he hadn't withdrawn it. "How do we make this work?"

"Do you want to make it work?" He asked. "You know some of the things I've done, Claire. You really want to throw in your lot for me? You're already in danger because of the things we've been through...because people could figure out what we've been."

"I still want to make it work." I stated with a confidence I wasn't sure I felt. "I know we don't know as much as we should about each other...but I know we belong. That we mesh, and that's hard. It's impossible to find that...most people never do."

"You think we belong together?" That smirk was the same one he always wore but without his glasses, able to see the other parts of his face, I could tell he was skeptical. "I didn't take you as a hopeless romantic."

"Shut up, Wesker." I rolled my eyes at his comments. "I'm serious. Are you going to tell me you really don't sense something between us after you visited me so often? After you came to rescue me from them when you could have just left me. You aren't lying when you say you feel for me."

"I'm not." He admitted, voice serious as he reopened eyes to watch me. "That doesn't mean it can work out, Claire. My goals and yours aren't aligned."

"Why? You've been helping to take down Umbrella. That's what we were doing today." I said, though I felt nervous by what he was saying. "What else is going on?"

"Beyond the fact that your brother and I are eventually destined to battle again?" He pointed out, frowning. "You have to realize I didn't just get the information to bring down Umbrella? I have someone I plan to sell it to once I get Umbrella removed."

"You don't have to do that though." I pointed out. "You could just help take down Umbrella, you could come back to our side of things. Fight against these groups that would cause so much harm. You could help, like when you were a cop."

"I was never a real cop." He pointed out, taking his foot back from my hands and leaning forward to banish the idea he was lounging while we spoke. "If you've been holding out hope that I'm going to come and work with your brother or the other S.T.A.R.S. again then you should give that up. It was never a possibility."

"You worked with me, just now." I pointed out. "Wasn't it nice to have a partner?"

"You aren't them, Claire. You never were." He reached out to push some wet hair back from my face, a gesture I'd become familiar with.

"Then, work with me." I pushed, I hated the idea of walking away from this. "We can work together. You said yourself I was safer with you."

"You wanna just walk away from your life? Your friends and family?" His frown deepened as he watched me critically. "You'll come to regret that, to resent me if I let you stay here. I'd rather leave our time together on a good note."

"I want to find a balance. We managed for several years." I replied, doing my best not to show the sting I felt in my eyes. Was he really just going to coldy walk away? He claimed to care, but did he if he was so ready to give up?

"That was before I got us caught." He leaned back again, glancing away bitterly. He really blamed himself for whatever had happened. I reached out this time, turning his head so his unique eyes returned to mine. I smiled at the small bit of illumination in them...that had frightened me at first, but now I liked it.

"What happened Wesker, there's more than they just figured it out." I asked lightly, keeping eye contact.

"I got cocky." He remarked after a moment, taking my hand from his face and starting to massage it as I had his foot a moment before. "I thought that I might find a way to attend your graduation. Hubris, as it was what brought attention to me regarding you in the first place. If I hadn't gotten attached to such silly sentiments then we would still be clear."

"You tried to watch me walk?" I blinked curiously at him. "Really?"

"It was a fool's errand." He stated, eyes on my hand instead of my face. I'd said once in our little meetings I'd of liked to have him there. He'd actually tried. I felt gratitude but also frustration that I could have been the reason he had done something so out of character in the first place.

"It was sweet." I said, leaning up to kiss his cheek. "Doesn't that show that this is worth figuring out?"

"It shows I make mistakes when it comes to you. That I shouldn't make." He didn't turn away from my gesture, but he didn't turn toward it either. "You are lovely Claire, as much as anyone I've ever known. You deserve better than to be in danger just because we have a strong sexual attraction."

"It's more than that." I frowned.

"Is it?" He met my gaze, leaning closer with each following question. "What is it you like about me Claire? My upstanding morality? Do I ooze a loving and caring personality? What attracts you to me beyond the way I inspire you to moan my name when I am inside you?"

I breathed unsteadily at the ongoing queries. Watching the transformation of his golden eyes as they bled into a deep crimson while he backed me into thewedge of the tub.

"I love you." I hissed, frustrated at his demanding behavior. Then repeated lightly. "I...love you."

The hostile stalking movement ceased, his eyes faded to yellow from red as they darted between mine. He shook his head then, backing up and covering his face. What was that? Surprise or fear? I didn't know. Possibly both. The shake of his shoulders made me nervous until I heard the deep chuckle echoing in the small space. He built into a laugh, still covering his face as he let out the long fit of mirth.

"Apologies, dear heart. I didn't realize I was still dealing with a teenager." He commented coldly. Getting up and out of the tub, picking up a towel to start drying off. I felt like he'd slapped me. "Are you serious? You don't know me, you couldn't possibly love me."

"Then why keep saving me!" I snapped, knowing I probably shouldn't raise my voice, but how dense could he be. "Why bother! Don't tell me it's just sex, you could get that with anyone."

He was quiet, a rare thing in any of our conversations. It was a hollow win, I didn't feel successful as I got up to dry off as well.

"What are you looking for?" He said after a moment, his eyes harder to read once he spoke again. Tying the towel around his waist after drying his hair off. "I can't offer you a white picket fence."

"Do I seem like a white picket fence sort of girl?" I was offended as I dried off myself, following him into the adjoining bedroom. "I want you, you blonde blockhead."

"You don't know who I am, Claire." He repeated, sighing and rubbing his hands through his hair to slick it back.

"No? I know you fix your hair when something is bothering you and you can't figure it out. Doing something you can control when things around you aren't what you planned."

"I know that you like to cook for yourself instead of relying on someone else when possible. I know that despite many people detasting what you do, that you take pride in work. In being the best at what you do. I know that you say we can't seem eye to eye but that you keep putting yourself at risk just to see me." I had snapped and words just kept flowing out of me. "You took the time to save me, more than once, when you yourself were swift to point out it wasn't otherwise in your plan. How isn't that some sort of love? It's not lust. Lust doesn't make you risk your life."

"I killed people you love, with my own hands." He stated coolly, pausing to look at me in my tirade. He looked perhaps the most exhausted I'd ever seen him in that moment. "I'll kill your brother if I'm given the chance. You know you won't be okay with that."

"Then don't do it." I frowned at him. "You're in control of your own actions, Wesker. You say you'll kill Chris, but you didn't before. It's been years."

"An unfortunate incident interrupted or I would have squeezed the life out of him." He stated, pulling on pants. "I'm not lying to you about it. I believe you've earned that much. I'll kill your brother when we cross paths again. That will be faster if you stay with me. It should be all the more reason for you to want to…"

He paused as I hit his cheek. My hand hurt but not as much as my chest. Was he really going to be like this? "You what? Are you telling me I only stay with you if I accept you murdering my brother? Do you know how crazy that sounds?"

"I have always told you I wasn't what you believed, Miss Redfield." Wesker said, turning his head back slowly to face me. Sparks of red within the gold. "I've been more forward with you than perhaps anyone. You say you know me, but it's clear that was never the case."

"That's not fair. You're asking me to pick between you and the only family I have." I shook my head at his comments, I couldn't believe this was where this conversation had gone.

"I'm not. I never did." He frowned, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Why are you putting words in my mouth? I'm giving you every reason to exit, whatever this is, with a clear conscience. It's…"

"I swear to god if you try to 'it's not you it's me' me." I snapped, hands going onto my hips. If I wasn't so angry, I probably would have been befuddled by arguing with him in a towel. "That's a load of crap. It takes two people to make a relationship, two. You are in it, or you aren't. Don't give me excuses, you told me you care so what is this?"

"I don't care enough." He shrugged lightly as he put his shirt on, starting to button the front. "It's been an incredible series of interludes, but I don't care about you enough to give up my vengeance. That's what I'm telling you."

I didn't know what to say to that.

"I'm not asking you to choose anything, I'm telling you my choice." He turned a cool smirk on me after slipping on his sunglasses. "That my choice isn't you."

"Wesker." I breathed, not knowing how to respond to that. "You can't be serious, you just…"

My words were cut off with a cloth over my mouth, a sweet scent filling my nostrils as my eyes widened at him. It wasn't the first time he'd knocked me out in such a way. The flicker of a memory of us in a car came into my head, an echo of what he was saying now.

"_**I'm sorry, Claire."**_

"_I have to get you to safety." _It was a whisper, but it was from another time.

"This is the easiest way." He stated, leaning forward when I started to lose control of my limbs, my mind spiraling when he pulled me close. I felt stuck between two times, as though imprisoned by a history I didn't fully know or understand. Despite his protests, I felt the warmth when he set his lips to my forehead, when he held me where I couldn't hold myself. Then the world disappeared into black…

**End Chapter**

Whew, referencing earlier chapters! Always a fun moment in my own fiction. Generally a sign I've been working on a story a while when I have the option XD. Pretty happy with how this continues to develop even if it's difficult at the same time. There will be a time skip next chapter.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

I hope everyone still remains safe/plague free.

Crystal - I enjoy trying to figure out how to have Wesker be romantic but still be Wesker. It's hard.

Zarg0n - I have plans for a while with this fic. I have a super basic concept through completion so I don't plan to drop it.


	15. Orbit

**Note:** I altered canon as related to the construction of Terra Save to better reflect Claire's involvement in the story. Terra Save in the canon was actually set up after the original problems in Raccoon City in 1998 (the more you know!). Okay, just wanted to make that clear for anybody reading. Let's move this along!

**Story:** _**Zirconia**_

**Chapter Fifteen:** _**Orbit**_

"_Her ghost is still orbiting Earth inside the tiny dim lit room. Orbiting endlessly like an invisible moon circling our beautiful blue planet."_

_**Gayendra, Broken Maps to Miniature Flights**_

_**Claire -**_ _Three Years Later (2005)_

I woke with tears in my eyes, words of protest dying on my lips before I curled my hands into my pillow recognizing the nightmare for what it was. I hadn't had it a while. I shook in frustration of this hollow awakening. I'd finished my masters...but I felt so empty. I had three years to recover from the harsh separation of Albert Wesker from my life, but how did I recover when my subconscious wouldn't let me forget?

Wesker had delivered me home after knocking me out, I'd been sick for a while the next few days. I'd told Chris it must be food poisoning, but I think Wesker had used more doses of a sedative than he should have and I came off it hard. He'd not wanted me to wake up when he was returning me, to interact with me again. I should have avoided all thoughts of him, dropped off the concept that we'd been anything more than a sexual attraction gone wrong. I wanted to...but then my brain took me back to that moment…

When he uttered an apology and pressed his lips to my forehead, when I could swear I got the slightest bit of moisture on my face. My mind always told me it was tears, but it was probably just drips from wet hair. I never knew what to believe when it came to Wesker. Yet, I hadn't really been able to connect to anyone else after our parting. I had returned to school, to keep myself busy, and now I'd finished a master's. This was definitely worse than the last time when I was just concerned about talking to him. Now I just wanted to see him at all.

I couldn't ask Chris to help with that. I knew it wasn't a thing I could explain to him, he never learned about my time with Wesker. He wasn't home much though, always out on more missions. There was a lot of need worldwide for people capable of fighting against or containing B.O.W. threats so I'd only gotten to actually see him twice the last couple years. Thankfully we discussed Wesker exceptionally little in those times, Chris didn't know the depth of my feelings for a man he considered a traitor. I always felt a little better when my big brother was around...but our lives were very different now.

Outside of Leon, whom I'd dated for a short period - I had little contact with most of the S.T.A.R.S. members. I was working with a few other survivors of bio-terror events to build toward setting up a relief group and sometimes we just ended up in similar spots, but it was rarely planned.

Umbrella had fallen, just as Wesker had said...but other groups were still developing such weapons...possibly with his help. I knew he wasn't really a great person, but that didn't change that some part of me cared about him, wanted him back...desired his arms around me.

I pushed myself away from the bed, wiping at my eyes and stumbling to the bathroom to wash my face with cold water. I hated that I still cried over him...over that moment. I started the shower, I didn't really have anywhere to be until later.

Moira and I had a meeting with several people in Vienna that could help fund the relief efforts we wanted to get off the ground. I wanted to get ready and do a little sightseeing before we met with the sponsors later. I'd practiced the speech so many times that I knew it by heart. If I spent the whole day on it I'd just be frazzled later. So I got ready, ate, and went out of the hotel to look around the downtown area where we were staying.

Graben street was beautiful with old architecture and fountains here and there in the cobblestone streets. I parked near a cafe near Joseph's Fountain, a monument of St. Joseph holding a staff and speaking with a boy. It was beautiful, ancient but timeless...a nice view with everyone walking about their business peacefully as I waited for my coffee. A reminder that life was fine, and my nightmares were just that. I could busy myself and forget them.

At least until a figure sat down at my table and set the latte I used to favor in front of me. I knew when I smelled the vanilla who it was, before I saw the fingerless gloves, or the sunglasses. I could only stare as Albert Wesker sat across from me in the small cafe. The late morning crowd of visitors and locals alike not having the vaguest clue who the infamous man smirking at me could be. My heart skipped a beat, my mind fluttering between more emotions than I could track.

"Everytime you see me, you act as though you've spotted a ghost, dear heart. Do I need to work on my tan?" He asked, infused with the easy certainty I was familiar with.

"What?" I blinked at him, forgetting the rest of the people around us, or that I was even here for breakfast. "What are you doing here?"

"I presumed I'd order something." He replied, nodding to the waiter when they approached and saying something in German that sounded quite fluent. "Let's just say timelines allowed a rendezvous."

"No." I shook my head. "No, Albert. You don't get to just decide when you show up like this. You can't be here."

"It seems I do, and I can." He remarked. "I'm here on other business and I spotted you by chance checking into the hotel yesterday."

"Uh-huh." I did my best to give him a glare despite my stupor. "You never do anything you haven't planned, what do you want?"

"I realized after we last parted, I never got the chance to give you the gift I'd gotten you for your graduation. I feel I owe you double since you've managed to complete your masters." He remarked, sliding a pair of small boxes across the table. Lingering a moment to brush his fingers against mine before I pulled back. "The larger box first, if you'll entertain me."

"I shouldn't." I shook my head at him, not moving to take the offerings.

"Then, allow me." He reached forward again to open the first box after a small tic of his lips downward. I glanced at it, it was hard to not. The pendant of the necklace inside was beautiful. A gorgeous sky blue gem cut in a heart shape with three lines of silver coming across the front, touching at the edge where there were three tiny pearls inlaid. Like a trio of shooting stars... "Topaz and opals set in platinum. While the second, is a small bracelet with both opal and onyx twisted together."

"Why are you trying to buy me off Wesker? It's not like you." I stated, managing not to look at the second box when he opened it. "If you're here, you want something."

"Do I? When you figure out what I hoped for beyond your company, please let me know." He said, a little colder than a moment before. Something was different about him, I couldn't completely put my finger on it. Perhaps it was me though, I'd changed in the years we were apart, I was less ready to just let him walk over me.

"I'm not sure where you even get the nerve. You dropped me like a bad habit last time I saw you. You think I'd just let you waltz back in to where we were? It's not possible." I hated to have to say it, but I couldn't respect myself if I went anywhere else. "I think you made your position last time very clear."

"I know you never started a relationship that lasted more than a few months after me, dear heart," his voice was softer than before. The calm that had been reserved for me, and I'd once believed me alone. Now I wasn't so sure. "I know you have nightmares, that you struggle…"

"Stop." I interrupted him. "You have made your point about spying on me. I get it. You watched me. Did you delight in it? Knowing you ruined relationships for Chris' poor little sister?"

"Not once." He said before I could return further questions, dousing my fire for them. It was the opposite of what I'd expected.

I finally picked up my coffee he'd brought, sipping it as I wanted an excuse to not talk. I didn't want to be here. I wanted to be anywhere else. I didn't know how I felt about him, only that I still had feelings for him. Hating my feelings, but that didn't change that they existed. How could I ever recover if he could just waltz in and rip open every wound? I'd never fully healed, but I was left bleeding now…

How could he tell me I was worth less than his illogical vengeance and then just walk in like it never happened?

"I should go…" He seemed to pick up my barely being able to hold it together. The tears on my cheeks were probably quite the clue, but I couldn't keep it in. How could he even think that this was okay? That he wasn't going to destroy me all over again? "Be safe, Claire."

I bit my tongue until I tasted blood, it wanted to call after him and I couldn't let it. I couldn't stop him from disappearing into the crowd. Even if I wanted to know what this visit was for, I refused to chase him. He wouldn't do the same for me. He'd stalk me but that to be all this was, it wasn't love - not what love should be.

I threw money on the table and left without my breakfast. Eating was far from my mind as I escaped back to the hotel. Would I even be able to pull myself together before the presentation tonight? I'd have to try.

_**Wesker - **_

I've never known a mistake to have such a lovely pair of sapphire eyes.

_I should stay away from her. _

I'd arranged to be in the same city since I knew she'd be here with her fight to expand TerraSave. The temptation was too much when I was in such a comfortable position now compared to years ago. I'd kept tabs on her since I'd dropped her off at her home. I happened to make sure I'd be staying at the same hotel this trip. At first, I wanted just a glimpse...but that was never enough. I'd never been a man that was overly willing to settle for less than what I desired.

Once I'd seen her in person, when she was so close I could touch her...it was too late to go over all the reasons it was a bad idea. I followed her out of the building and to the small cafe, watched her take in the sights and struggle to order breakfast in the native tongue. She looked tired, haunted, less than I remembered. I'd gotten more powerful in our time apart, much more capable of keeping her safe...but she had stagnated. It wasn't wise, but I couldn't help myself. Those bewitching eyes widened when I took a seat at her table, staring in open disbelief. I'd seen that expression before, back when I'd found her at Alfred's little facility.

I made a quipe about seeming like a ghost, which is when she got enough of her wit back to comment on what was happening. "What? What are you doing here?"

"I presumed I'd order something." I remarked, nodding to a waiter and asking for breakfast. I'd already gotten them to deliver her what was once her favorite drink. She didn't order it as much these days. Had her palette changed, or did she just want to avoid memories of me? "Let's just say timelines allowed a rendezvous."

"No." She shook her head negatively, knocking strands of burgundy hair into her face. I wanted to reach up and fix them, but I knew that would probably be too much, too soon. We hadn't exactly left on the best of terms. She continued, "No, Albert. You don't get to just decide when you show up like this. You can't be here."

"It seems I do, and I can." I observed, leaning back in my chair. Just speaking with her was nice, even if a struggle given our circumstances were never normal. "I'm here on other business and I spotted you by chance checking into the hotel yesterday."

"Uh-huh." She wasn't buying the lie. "You never do anything you haven't planned, what do you want?"

"_You." _I kept the fleeting thought to myself.

"I realized after we last parted, I never got the chance to give you the gift I'd gotten you for your graduation. I feel I owe you double since you've managed to complete your masters." I explained, reaching into a pocket and sliding two small boxes across the table toward her. Brushing her fingers with mine, irritated when she drew them away like she'd been burned. "The larger box first, if you'll entertain me."

"I shouldn't." She shook her head, not moving to take the gifts. She was staring at me, lost in the fact that I was here. Was that a good or bad sign?

"Then, allow me." I tried to keep my frustration out of my voice as I reached to open the box and describe the necklace I'd gotten for her back then.

"Why are you trying to buy me off Wesker? It's not like you." She crossed her arms, not looking when I opened the second box to add it's description. "If you're here, you want something."

"Do I? When you figure out what I hoped for beyond your company, please let me know." This was not going the way I'd pictured.

"I'm not sure where you even get the nerve. You dropped me like a bad habit last time I saw you. You think I'd just let you waltz back in to where we were? It's not possible." She kept her voice low enough but the edge was there. I could see the moisture building in her eyes. "I think you made your position last time very clear."

It was time to alter tactics, it wouldn't help either of us for me to lose my temper here. ""I know you never started a relationship that lasted more than a few months after me, dear heart. I know you have nightmares, that you struggle…"

"Stop." She interrupted, setting her hands on the table again to either side of her. "You have made your point about spying on me. I get it. You watched me. Did you delight in it? Knowing you ruined relationships for Chris' poor little sister? Knowing you hurt me?"

"Not once." I commented, did she really think that was the point? Did she believe that was why I'd let her go so readily before? That stung.

She picked up the coffee, taking a drink and looking away. She was nearly in tears, her heart rate was up, her arms and hands were tense. She was like a cornered animal who just wanted to escape. This had been a mistake...I should have left what memories I had of her to positive ones. This was painful.

"I should go." I remarked, hating to see her like this. "Be safe, Claire."

I half hoped she'd stop me, but she didn't as I got up to walk away, slipping into the crowd and back around a corner where I could still gauge her. Her words still echoing around in my head. I hadn't wanted to hurt her...but wasn't this better if she was safe? She threw money down and retreated toward her lodgings. She almost ran to get away from the scene, tears on her face flowing more freely than before my visit. I rubbed my hand over my face, slipping after her.

**End Chapter**

Something a little more heartfelt this chapter. Perhaps a tad ooc but I think with the rest of the build in this fic less so. I know it's a tad short, but I am working through it when I have a bit of free time. As always, stay safe (and preferably plague free).

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

Thanks as always for any feedback. Hope you continue to enjoy it.


	16. Poison

**Story:** _**Zirconia**_

**Chapter Sixteen:** _**Poison**_

"_All things are poisons, for there is nothing without poisonous qualities. It is only the dose which makes a thing poison."_

― _**Paracelsus**_

_**Wesker -**_

I should have left them both. I should have left her in the past completely instead of circling back to listen from outside her window. Chris wouldn't figure it out, he was far too dense. Yet, I wanted to know what he was doing here. My last intelligence on Chris had put him in Europe but not this area of the continent. I smirked slightly at his words as I listened in.

"Claire, what did he mean by 'did we set this up?" Chris demanded, he wasn't a total moron after all. Silence fell over the room, Claire likely struggling to come up with some sort of answer. She'd never been great at reacting to his temper, always giving in more than she should. That's what I'd been around for in the first place, no surprise my absence had inspired the bad habit to return. "Claire? What did he mean?"

"I've seen Wesker before this." She hissed after the pause. "Since the events at the mansion I mean. We met a few times, but I thought that was done. We hadn't seen each other for years, until today."

_Not totally the truth, but fairly close..._

"What!?" His voice was raised. "You've been fucking Albert Wesker?"

_Yes, stunning well I might add…_

"Language." The irony of hearing Claire complain about profanity was worth my eavesdropping. "I really...I get it was a mistake, Chris. I don't need you to chew me out."

Less enjoyable to hear…

"Why!?" The betrayal infused in Chris' voice was lovely. He continued to complain and list all the things he'd blamed me for, even ones I wasn't responsible for.

"Chris, Chris!" She interrupted his ranting. "I realize Wesker isn't a good person...and again, I just told you: mistake."

_Was it…_

"But, I saw him during the issues in Russia. I wanted to see him, to have him explain his side. I missed him Chris, you may not like or understand it, but I did." Her voice was lesser than before, near breaking. Had I really meant that much to her? Would she have really stayed with me?

"Do you really care about that monster?" Chris was still yelling at her. I was tempted to choke him out again, but I couldn't know if he may have called in back up while I was getting to the window. "You knew where he was, we could have gotten him for years now and you just let it go? You didn't mention to me once after he...after all the things...how could you?"

She really had kept our interludes a secret. I wondered at times, but this was clear cut. Chris was outright shocked by this revelation, so she'd never told him about us. If she every would have told anyone, it would have been her dolt sibling.

"I never really had a shot at that. When we met, it was rare it was always last minute, secretive. I have to be checked for bugs…" She paused after a slam shook the wall nearby.

_Really Chris? Must you be such a neanderthal? _

"You! I can't fucking believe you, Claire." He snapped at her. "Is that why you wanted to be here? To do this little display for Terra Save? So you could screw him again? Did it go sideways, is that why he looked so aggressive, or is that just how you like it?"

I flexed my own fingers lightly, realizing I'd gripped them into fists as he yelled at her. If she hadn't defended herself I'm not sure I would have remained as just an observer.

"What the hell!?" I could picture her getting back into his face. "No. You don't get to do that."

_At least I'm not the only one that hears that line…_

"I already said I knew it was a mistake, but I'm not doing this 'lets shame Claire for every possible relationship' choice. If it were up to you I would have died an old nun with dust in my cunt." She snapped harshly. If she hadn't continued to call our relationship a problem I would have found her echoing my words from my human days more amusing.

"Better than the disease that's been in it." Her brother returned like the fool he was. "Tens of thousands of people are dead because of him, being a nun would be better than his...what the hell were you anyway? A girlfriend? A side piece? Is this why you couldn't make it work with Leon or..."

The slap that echoed in the room brought a smile to my face.

_Good for you, dear heart._

"Get out, I don't want to talk to you." She demanded. "I have grown up things to do tonight, I can't play your dramatic games."

"Mine? You were sleeping with Albert fucking Wesker and never thought to mention it!" They were both yelling at the other now. "You are unbelievable Claire. I know I haven't been around much, but I've been trying to help the world. Do I need to treat you like you're thirteen?"

_Does he realize he's in danger?_

"So have I? Do you think my work is pointless?" Her tone was cold as ice. "That trying to set up relief for the victims of bio-terror is nothing if I'm not the one personally saving them?"

"It is if you just leave the people causing the bio-terror to wander around and climb between your legs! What the hell happened to you that you would do this?" Chris sounded more deflated now, as though our relationship had broken part of him. I didn't mind that part of the conversation at all.

"Stop it. I won't keep repeating myself." She returned, still cold.

"I'm just trying to understand." Chris stated, not yelling now. "Claire, did he do something? Force you?"

"He didn't." At least she admitted how willing she was. "He never forced me to do anything Chris, he wouldn't."

_Wouldn't? So, there may still be something there after all…_

"Wouldn't?" It was a little insulting he echoed the same word I did. "You still like him! I don't believe this. We need to get out of here."

"No Chris, you can't just take me away when you're worried. I have things here to do, for Terra Save. If we're ever gonna get it off the ground then we need funding. If I vanish just before important presentations, that will never happen."

"You wanna stay here? What if he comes back?" I heard them moving around but didn't want to risk peeking. My hand was still near my weapon in case his temper went too far. "You can't be serious."

"I am. I'm not going to just run away. I have things to do here. Besides, you're the one he nearly choked the life out of. You should be more worried about getting out of here than me." She had gotten short again.

_Truer words have rarely been spoken. Need to learn to listen to your sister, Chris. You're lucky you aren't dead already…_

"Claire…" Still defeated, I did love that quality in his voice. "I swear to god if you don't come with me, I will knock you out and take you."

"Fuck you, Chris!" She snapped again. "You barely ever bother calling or writing or speaking to me at all. Why are you even here? You didn't tell me you were coming."

"I heard you were here from Leon, then thought I'd meet you as a surprise." His voice had altered back to annoyed. "I didn't expect to be the one so shocked."

"Yeah, of course. You talk to Leon more than me. Just butt out Chris, go back to saving the world. Your sister is a lost cause." She was immersed in rage at this point. I couldn't blame her, Chris had that effect on people.

"I'm not gonna just leave without you." Chris stated. I could picture him setting his jaw with the remark, probably crossing his arms.

"You are. I'm gonna go give my presentation soon, and pretend like you didn't treat me like a piece of shit for last five minutes." I heard a door open. "Go on. I need to change."

"I'm not leaving you. I'll stay with you through your meeting, and then we'll return somewhere safe and out of the psycho's hands." The door closed. "Get ready, cause when you're done, we're going. I had somewhere else to be, but this way more important."

_That won't go over well._

"You wanna know why I stayed with him for years meeting in secret?" She said with a sinister edge I had to admit I enjoyed. "I liked it. He was good in bed, Chris. You wanna hear details? That the way he licked and touched me made me feel alive. That we'd spend hours pleasuring each other? I probably would have fucked him again tonight if you hadn't interrupted…"

_You are delightful, dear heart._

"Fine, be a bitch." Chris snapped, almost stuttering and likely a little broken after that set of comments. "I'll wait outside then, but I'm not just gonna leave you here alone. Even if I think you're completely crazy and making life ending choices, I'm still your family. Pissed or not, I'm gonna get you somewhere safe."

The door slammed hard enough to shake the area and then she let out a huff. I heard several slams and peeked just enough around the corner to see her repeatedly kicking the frame of the bed. The Redfield family needed anger management in general. I left them to it, confident that if Chris hadn't called someone then he would be outside her room doing it now. I could work with what had happened here...

_**Claire - **_

Chris was in a Mood, capital M. I was lucky he didn't try to drug and drag me off. Then he couldn't say he was unlike Wesker if he did. Not that I could point that out without digging a bigger grave than I already had. I should have lied and said I thought I could 'femme fatale' Wesker, at least then Chris would just think I wanted more action of the combat vareity instead of the bedtime one.

Why did Wesker have to show up and wrecking ball my day anyway? I definitely didn't miss him right now, he was still just curling through like the goddamn tasmanian devil spreading chaos and shit everywhere he went. It was really hard to focus on my presentation, and I got through it largely because I'd practiced so much, but questions had been a small disaster. Now that I was fretting over every aspect of my day it was really hard to discuss minute details of where funding would go. I was hoping my private life being on the brink of collapse wouldn't totally ruin my ability to deal with possible donors, but I was pretty sure it had.

The people had left with few concrete promises. We'd had a couple people make small donations, but nowhere near enough to get us off the ground the way we wanted it. I knew that it wasn't totally my distraction, that it was hard enough in the current economy to get funding promises, but I still felt somewhat responsible for what happened. I hated that I hadn't given my best. I hated more that I'd had to send Chris off with bad blood between us. He wanted to take me away and I had refused. Once we said our goodbyes I'd retreated to the hotel lounge at the end of the bar to lick my wounds by soaking them in alcohol.

I watched the ice and brandy circle the outside of the glass as I tilted it slowly around the rim just to be doing something. I hated today. I wanted to go back and start over, not go out this morning. Though Wesker probably would have sought me out in my room if I hadn't gone to eat. I was probably doomed to be caught by Chris either way then just by how timing had worked out.

"_Why the hell would you need to stay Claire? You just had the meeting?" He'd glared at me in a way where it was easy to read between the lines._

He hadn't said it aloud but he might as well have told me he expected me to try to fuck Wesker. I had a flight in the morning, the small team and I would be trying to build funding in London next. That meeting was a few days out. I expected better luck there given the public fear about bio-terror events that had been reported in the past few years. No one in the U.K. was ready to admit how badly it could affect the entire country if it was to hit almost anywhere. I didn't expect Moira to run up and shake my arm, earning her a scowl for her efforts.

"Claire, Claire, you won't believe it." She hissed, trying to keep her voice down in the quiet lounge despite the evident excitement in her face. "We got twenty million dollars."

"What?" I stared at her like she'd started spouting Latin. Was she serious? It wasn't a lot in the overall scheme, but it would mean a ton to getting Terra Save legitimized. It could lead to us getting more funds, make it serious when we could say we were getting that sort of money. "From who? Was it Barnes? He seemed the most interested."

"No, he pledged about a hundred thousand, which is good...but this was donated anonymously. Who donates that much money without a price tag?" Moira was still excited. "It's already been moved to accounts for the charity, it's the real deal."

"Was there anything about it?" I blinked curiously at this new detail. It was weird for 'philanthropists' not to be well known as such.

"The deposit had a short note yeah, but it didn't make any sense, it was just two words." Moira stated, still stoked and not paying enough attention to notice that I nearly dropped my drink when she told me. "Dear heart."

"T...that's crazy…" I said, trying to keep my voice steady. Had Albert Wesker just donated money to help my charity? That much money? Was he always that rich? I knew he was well off, but twenty million just tossed at me was a lot more than just well off. He was freaking rolling in funds if he could do that...why would he make that kind of a donation? Was he still here then? In Vienna? I finished my drink in a swift fashion, picking up a bottle from behind the bar when the tender was busy with someone else and heading back toward my room with it. I needed to be alone, to think about what was happening here. Thankfully Moira didn't follow.

Was this an apology note? A sign he wanted to pick up where we'd left off years ago? What the hell was going through his mind? Sure, I doubted any of the funds could be traced directly to him, he was much too cautious for that...but that didn't mean other people weren't paying attention. Was this me being put in danger again? Was it a warning? A payoff cause he planned to kill Chris? I didn't like having no idea what this money could mean.

My room was still destroyed, but on my bed was a phone I hadn't left there...with a small black ribbon that made my heart jumpstart despite myself. He was planning to contact me again, was the game back on? Whatever we were, was twenty million his way of trying to make up for the horrible things he'd said and done? I didn't know how to take it all. I sat on the bed exhausted, opening the bottle to take a swig straight of the vodka I'd swiped. Wincing from more than the call that happened a moment later.

_Mistake, Claire. It's a mistake._

I picked up the phone to answer it anyway. Waiting with baited breath, not able to hear anything for the longest several seconds of my life before a voice that made me shutter in thirsty trepidation. "You look depressed, dear heart. Was twenty not enough? Should I have gone twenty-five?"

"You…" My first instinct was to insult him, but my heart wasn't in it. Not after all the exhausting arguments I already had today. "What are you doing, Wesker? Why give all that money to my charity?"

"It's something you wanted isn't it?" He replied, as though it were that simple. "I think I owed you a lot after some of the things I've done."

"That's not what I mean. We can't start...seeing each other again." I hated saying it, holding a hand near my heart in discomfort. I didn't like it, but I couldn't go through it again...him deciding I wasn't worth it one day…

"Why not?" He was taking a chance with the question, he'd paused for a moment before saying it.

"You know why. I can't do it again, Wesker. I really did love you, and you just left me flat out. I can't trust that you wouldn't do it again." I explained. "Besides, you nearly killed Chris today, and by your own admission you'll never choose me over your vengeance with him."

"Do they have to be mutually exclusive?" He asked and I sighed. "I was never dishonest with you, Claire."

"They are mutually exclusive, besides, you ditched me for years." I returned, afraid he might hang up while sort of hoping he would. At least when he finally gave up I could try to return to my life, probably after finishing the bottle of liquor and lots of tears. "Years, Wesker. I don't know if I should be relieved or depressed you're alive. I can't do it again...please. Don't ask me to choose between you and my brother."

Silence.

That said far more than any clever words he might utter. I still wasn't enough to compare with whatever bizarre obsession he had with vengeance against Chris.

"What if you don't have to choose?" He finally asked, surprising me. "I'll leave Chris, if you'll come with me. I'll leave him alone."

"If I'll come with you? With you where? I have work to do with Terra Save." I was confused by this sudden change. "You want me to drop everything for you? After what you did?"

"Yes." That was perhaps the most direct he'd ever been with one of his requests. Was he serious? He wanted me to just wander off from my life.

"I think Chris would notice, you said you'd leave him alone. What if he comes after you?" I couldn't believe I'd even asked the question, I should have just said no. I should have not entertained this madness even for a moment.

"I won't kill Chris." He stated firmly. "Claire, come with me. I can take you somewhere we can be together, tonight, somewhere safe. I can better protect you than I could three years ago. I can make things right."

"I don't think you can." I said, sadly at the thought. "Wesker...I don't think you know what right even is. Think about the track record…"

"I love you, Claire Redfield." I paused at the interruption. It wasn't just over the phone. I glanced toward the window. Wesker had not just snuck up, but opened it and came inside without my noticing. I blinked at him with a frown, hanging up the call. I didn't even know what to say to that. A small part of me wanted to laugh and call him a child, as he'd done to me...but I was too shocked. After years ago, those were the last words I'd ever expected to hear from Albert Wesker. "You described it yourself, didn't you. That we belong together?"

"That was three years ago." I shook my head at him as he walked closer, not getting up from the bed. This whole day was surreal. "Do you really think the same offer is open now? My life has changed. It's not the same as it was. I am not the same."

"I can't change the past, but we can alter our path now." He sat next to me, hand rising and brushing back hair from my cheek. He'd made the motion dozens of times in our meetings. Despite myself I leaned into the touch. I couldn't argue that I'd missed him, even if I wanted to.

"Wesker...why now? You aren't a whims sort of guy." I was confused, still hurt by his previous rejection. It was difficult to trust him at his word. "You have to admit it's very odd that you just show up like this and have done a one-eighty on your previous standpoint...which was hurtful to put it mildly."

"It took time for me, Claire. I'm not exactly someone that's emotional. I knew when I saw you again, I couldn't walk away this time. The last few years I thought of you often, it wasn't easy for me either. I thought I was doing the best I could to protect you then, but my circumstances have changed. I can alter our path so we need not fear danger from those that would come against us." He still held a hand on my shoulder, though I couldn't make out much on his face, he hadn't taken the sunglasses off. "I can make you something more Claire, something better than human."

"You mean like you?" I rolled my shoulder to push his hand away. "I don't think so Wesker, I like who I am...and while your promises sound nice, I could just as easily end up a zombie as many others."

"Unlikely. You've been acclimating to the virus for years now." He stated, making the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end.

"What do you mean?" I searched for any information in his stoic face.

"I've been exposing you steadily since the Raccoon City incident. After Lisa it's been established that long term exposure helps the body acclimate. With the Veronica incident we learned it for certain. You haven't had as long as she did, but our technology has improved as well. You'll end up closer to my development than any of the beasts we made. I hand tailored your…"

_Fuck!_

My hand stung like hell after slapping him. Had he gotten even tougher the last few years? He'd barely moved his face despite me putting in some real effort.

"Ow, shit!" Had I broken something? "You are a piece of work. You've been poisoning me for years?"

He took my hand to look at it critically, I hissed in displeasure when he pressed down on the ring finger. "No break as far as I can tell. You'll need to get you an x-ray to be sure. You should probably stop slapping me, dear heart."

"You have been -POISONING ME-!" I screamed back, all the more angry at myself for ever trusting him. "You...you never really cared... I was just another sick experiment."

**End Chapter**

So...perhaps a tad cliffhanger. Poor Claire, it must be hard wanting to slap your boyfriend only to hurt yourself XD.

-Aura

To my reviewers:

evolution 500 - I like to think I've got a at least semi-happy ish ending in mind? As much as could be expected. Claire will be present for some of the events of 5. Canon will shift slightly as a result of her presence.

Crystal - I have a hard time ever really feeling bad for Wesker. I always feel slightly bad then remember he sort of deserves bad things happening to him. Claire though...yeah. I feel bad for Claire.

Nspired1 - I understand the sentiment of keeping an eye out for Wesker/Claire fics. I do the same. I like the couple even if I realize Claire should have better taste in men XD. I'm glad you've enjoyed it so far and I hope you continue to as I press forward.


	17. Quiet

**Story:** _**Zirconia**_

**Chapter Seventeen:** _**Quiet**_

"_You are at once both the quiet and the confusion of my heart; imagine my heartbeat when you are in this state."_

― _**Franz Kafka, Letters to Felice **_

_**Claire - **_

It was hard to believe he could be so relaxed after telling me this.

"That's not true. I wouldn't have put the time in if you were just an experiment." He returned, infuriatingly calm. "I haven't been poisoning you, I've been improving you, safeguarding you when I couldn't be present to protect you myself. Should I have let you go with no protection if you really could have been killed by my enemies? You needed some sort of shield."

"You didn't even ask me!" I shook my head. "I can't believe you. Chris was right about you. You are just a monster. You…"

My lungs lost air as he pushed me back into the bed with such speed I barely could follow, one of his hands holding the back of my neck and the other pinning my right arm where his body had pinned the left. I could make out the glimmer of red beyond his glasses, the simmering anger at my arguments.

The mention of Chris probably didn't help, knowing how Wesker felt about my big brother.

"Why should I need to request permission to protect you? You're mine, Claire Redfield, you have been from the first moment you were caught in my interrogation room. From the first time you tried and failed to lie to me. When you agreed that we'd play our little game." He hissed back, I'd broken through the cold exterior, but wasn't enjoying this. His grip on my wrist was absolute, it wasn't painful but it would be if I struggled. Was this the man I'd come to care about? He wasn't as controlled as I would expect...was something else going on? Or was this always him and I'd just missed all the signs?

"You...you're right." I replied nervously, I knew arguing wouldn't get me anywhere. Perhaps if I was nicer he'd at least let me go and I could possibly run...though I wasn't sure where I could run to. I couldn't move faster than him. "I get you were trying to help, but don't you understand what a violation it is to have someone else inject you with things you didn't know about?"

His grip lightened at the question, I could have pulled away, but I remained, waiting to see what he had to say. How he could possibly explain this uncomfortable breech of my personal space, my body. He should be able to empathize given his own history. "I see your point...though you aren't completely listening...being with me was the exposure, Claire."

"What?" I swallowed slightly at the comment, remembering the many many times we'd had sex when I was just trusting my birth control. It had kept me from pregnancy, but we'd lain bare almost every time… "You mean…"

"You're clever enough to not need it spelled out in grand detail." He pointed out. I stared at his face, able to barely make out the red of his eyes through the dark lenses. I liked the heat of his body against me, and wanted it. I hated that too, but it didn't change how I felt. Was that because of his disease? The stuff inside him calling to something inside me? No, that wouldn't make any sense, I'd been attracted to him before his death. My body just missed him much more than my mind in the moment. He leaned further in, taking a deep breath as his nose traced the nape of my neck, his voice thicker and lower than a moment ago. "I'd be happy to dose you again. Once we get somewhere safe, isn't that what you wanted?"

"I wish it were that easy Wesker, I do." I returned. I hated that I'd let him poison me…sure, I wasn't pregnant but I was definitely something else... I didn't even know what he'd done...how it worked...but I couldn't exactly take it back now. I had met him knowing all the things he was capable of...and I had said before he'd never hurt me. Nor had his actions been intended that way...even if I hated his choices, I didn't hate him.

"It can be that easy, Claire...I can take you from here and we can remain together." He leaned closer, releasing my right hand to draw his fingers up my arm, leaning down to whisper in my ear. "You just have to come with me. It's what you wanted before, it wasn't possible then...but it is now."

"For you…" Did I have to sound so distracted? "It's not for me now...I have too much I need to do. I…"

He cut me off, pressing his lips into mine. I kissed him back, my now free hand digging into blonde locks to mess his slicked back style. I wanted to protest, but not as much as I desired his touch, his taste. I was dizzy on Albert Wesker in mere moments, letting out a small sigh of protest when he broke off the kiss, arching after him only a split second before realizing what I was doing and frowning.

How did he always manage to make me forget myself so readily?

"Claire, I can't stay here long. I need to know if you'll come with me." His voice was still heavy with his own lust.

"Not exactly a fair tactic to kiss me like that first." I pointed out. "You know I can't. I have to get Terra Save off the ground. I can't just disappear now. Moira is capable but she can't handle it all on her own."

"Oh? And after you get your charity up and running?" He pressed.

"Maybe...I need time to think about it. About everything it would mean." I said honestly. I wasn't willing to refuse him outright, partly out of self-preservation but also because I wasn't sure I wouldn't wish to be close to him in the future. If I refused completely, would I regret it as much as I expected? I knew I wanted to complete Terra Save, but once that was done...I lacked excuses.

"I can't blame you for being prudent." He replied, though I could sense the distaste in his voice that I hadn't immediately agreed. "All right. I'll let you finish with your charity and we'll revisit this."

"I think that would be wise." I agreed, my hands still sliding along his back and arms. "How long do you have now?"

"Not long enough…but I will make it work." He murmured, pressing me into the bed again…

_**Claire**_ \- _**Three Years Later - New Year's Eve (2008 - almost 2009)**_

Lustrous marble floors reflected the glamoured guests dancing or chatting along its surface. The gentle golden glow of candlelight offered ambient light while reflecting off the fancy costumes in an ocean of glittering beauty. One of many bright meetings in an ocean of expensive meetings, gourmet dinners, and luxury events. The elegance went unappreciated by me; the people here were more concerned with being seen than seeing…

I shouldn't have come. I wasn't in the best mood.

This was an event I should be overjoyed about. A celebration of the culmination of our charity coming together and reaching out internationally. I should be chatting with donors and thanking them for all they'd done to help us reach our goals. I wasn't as good at brown-nosing or placation as Moira, but any average day I could manage. Today wasn't average. I remained at my table near one of the back doors to pluck a fourth glass of champagne off a tray.

"_You did this, Claire. If you could have just been honest then Jill wouldn't have died."_

I closed my eyes, trying to force away the echoes of Chris' voice haunting my mind.

"_If you weren't busy spreading your legs for that walking virus then maybe you would have thought about your actions. Who he could hurt…she would still be here."_

Jill Valentine's funeral had been exactly one week ago and Chris had torn into me again about my relationship with Wesker once the others had left the graveyard. I didn't have the heart to defend myself when I knew how much Jill's passing had affected him. He had bought her a ring and everything, they'd been more than just partners for a long time. He'd been planning to propose tonight, on the new year. He'd wanted to build a life with her, something they could content each other with in a world of so much loss.

It was worse when I thought about the circumstances of her death…

Was it a total betrayal to Jill and our friendship that I hated more than her death about that night a few months ago? She'd disappeared but Wesker had vanished as well. I hadn't heard from him. No little gifts or notes at odd moments in the days. He'd never had a schedule per say, but he'd made certain I knew he hadn't forgotten about me the last few years. He'd sent notes or flowers or other gifts. I shook my head, not wanting to think about the aid he'd offered me. I definitely didn't want to start crying again, it had taken a small miracle to get my face presentable even beneath the mask.

No bodies had been found, but Jill had pushed Wesker over a cliff hundreds of feet in the air and into the ocean. They'd given up on getting a body back for Jill, so I'd basically buried Wesker as well just before getting accused of being the cause of my friend's death by my brother. I wasn't in a party mood, only a week had passed since the hateful reminder that my love life was apparently the source of all of Chris' pain; I hurt.

I felt as hollow as this pointless affair. All these donors that have to have their thanks when they shouldn't need anything. It was good Moira was here to play host and brown nose. I couldn't do it right now.

"_At least the world is better without your nightmarish boyfriend in it."_

I glanced out the two story windows that made up one wall of the pricey convention center. They offered an unmatched view of the Chicago skyline and the lake beyond it. The lights reaching out below us rivaling the glitz in the room itself. Chicago had so far survived well despite the constant threats of bio-terror. The view I'd hoped would distract me from my grief, but it was too easy to see the mask reflected back at me. The dark lines around the eyes too much like overlarge sunglasses for me to try taking in the horizon.

I saw some shadow of Albert Wesker everywhere...

I didn't get the luxury of discussing my pain. My brother, who I'd most like to be able to tell already, would never forgive me. He still thought my relationship with Wesker was in the past. I'd never told him that I'd spoken with Wesker after their altercation in Vienna. That I'd been seriously entertaining leaving with him tonight...that I cared about him the way Chris cared about Jill. I couldn't talk about any of it. Who could begin to understand what I'd done? What I felt? Everyone would just judge me the way Chris did...they would say that the world was better without Albert Wesker in it. Perhaps I hadn't always made the best choices, but I'd loved Wesker and I didn't regret loving someone. Love wasn't something we should ever grieve having, just it's absence when it was gone.

I wasn't sure if his death was better for the world or not.

I knew without a doubt that his disappearance wasn't better for me.

Should I have just gone with him three years ago? Could I have somehow done something? Stopped the need of Jill to push him through that window?

"Claire, you can't just sit fretting all night." Moira's cheerful voice popped in as I turned to see the bird-like mask she wore to the ball. "You should participate."

"I'm participating with the open bar." I pointed out, lifting my glass toward her. "You're better at all this stuff than me."

"I know." She preened, leaning closer to nudge my arm and lower her voice. "Look, if you aren't up to this, you can go home. I can handle it. I know things are hard right now. That's why dad didn't come. He wasn't really up for celebrating the new year after Jill."

"I'll be okay, at least the alcohol here is free." I pointed out, finishing my latest flute of bubbly. "You should enjoy it though and not let me bring down the mood. I might leave a little early, but I'm sorry. I don't want to ditch you to do this all alone."

"It's fine. I am capable and I get it. I liked Jill too, but you and Chris were closer like dad." Moira answered. "If you wanna leave you're good, if you wanna stay and drink go ahead. Just try not to alienate any of the donors."

"I'll do my best." I offered a light smile at her comments as she retreated back toward a group of guests.

Barry had done a good job with her, if I could be honest with her she'd probably be the next person I'd tell. Still, it was better to let her think all my sorrow was directed at just Valentine. I raised a brow at someone taking the seat she'd been in until now, smiling slightly when they set down one of the many glasses of bubbly in front of me. It was a good introduction for the moment.

"You seem less than festive." The man's voice seemed vaguely familiar. Small build, a little older by the bits of gray in the hair. Could be one of a few different donors. They probably could recognize me given I'd kept my usual auburn locks visible above the mask. Moira and I both hadn't tried hard to be unrecognized. "Care to talk about it?"

"Not at all." I retorted, lifting the glass and holding it out. Plastering on chipper sarcasm had always been a good coping mechanism. "To ignoring sad shit."

"Indeed." He chuckled and clinked my glass before we both took a drink. "Can I ask for a dance or should I leave you to wallow in your avoidance?"

"I appreciate the offer, but I think I'll stay here. I wouldn't make great company at the moment. Thanks for the drink and offer though." I replied, as cheerful as I could manage at the moment.

"Of course, I paid a lot for it. Perhaps I'll check back later." He winked from behind the cover of his disguise before standing to walk off again. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, downing the rest of my new drink before heading to seek a bathroom. Nearly a bottle into bubbly and I definitely had to visit the ladies room.

I was a bit unsteady as I walked. I probably should have eaten more before downing so much alcohol but the numbness did make the night a little easier. I took off my mask to wash my face and finished my business, hesitating near the door after drying my hands. I was still a bit dizzy and hot, perhaps it would be nice to get some air. I knew where the roof access was so I headed that way. The night air would do me some good and I could avoid the friendly guests for a while.

The outdoors was chill, snow was gathering along the surface of the gravel on the roof's surface. My breath came out in small puffs of steam. None of this was strange for this time of year in Chicago. This cold was nothing compared to some I'd experienced. With the small layer of white it was easy to recall clinging to Wesker's back as he ran me through the tundra of Russia...

I rubbed my arms absently. I lacked a jacket but walked toward the chain link fence that offered a view of the city I couldn't enjoy. I was a half-hour from the new year, and I preferred this somber cold to the friendly warmth exchanged downstairs. I stumbled slightly as I got closer to the fence, slipping on the snow to land on my ass uncomfortably.

What the hell? My eyes were blurry, my mind a little fuzzy...what was happening? A flash of the man bringing me a drink downstairs flickered through my mind. Shit. I knew better than to take a drink from someone. My thoughts as I lost consciousness weren't positive as to what the motives behind this could be.

_That fucker drugged me…_

**End Chapter**

That jerk. Poor Claire. Sorry for the lack of Wesker perspective this go. Soon enough, promise. In good news updates should come faster than before cause I've finished roughs through the end of the fic and just need to pretty them up!

_**-Aura**_

To my reviewers:

_Crystal_ \- Clearly I can't judge on the having a thing for bad boys...writing the fic and all XD.

_Evo-500 _\- Wesker is a piece of work, but it wasn't quite what she thought?

_Nspired1_ \- The idea of a Spenser/Anyone fic is horror far beyond that Resident Evil ever reaches. Things aren't ever completely what they seem with Wesker anyway...


	18. Render

**Story:** _**Zirconia**_

**Chapter Eighteen:** _**Render**_

"_Trust your instinct to the end, though you can render no reason."_

― _Ralph Waldo Emerson, 1803-1882_

_**Wesker - **_

Quite the affair for a charity ball.

Not really my sort of entertainment. Not that much entertains me that would be accepted by the general populace. What is it about the Redfield family that drives me to actions I wouldn't otherwise take? With Chris I often saw red to the point of detriment, something I could still deal with. Claire though, she inspired a plethora of emotions where no one else could. I'd missed her the past three years, in my own way at least. As much as I could miss anyone when there was work to be done.

I'd had her looked after in our absence of course. Always under the pretense of her being an extension of possible vengeance against Chris. It made my interest logical, cold, not something that could be abused the way Spencer had attempted to use her against me. So far, just information has been functional. Functional isn't always fulfilling though, it was pleasant to see her across the room. The rest of the party was unimpressive, a dull greyscale compared to the kaleidoscopic color of _her_.

Despite this being a festive gathering, Claire looked far from celebratory. Even with her eyes covered by a small mask I could tell by her body language she didn't want to be here. I had to admit the costume was a little strange. I didn't mind it, a shadow wrapping around her and leaving little to the imagination. I leaned on the wall of the room as I observed her. She didn't seem like someone ready to run off with a clandestine lover. Was she convinced I'd died in the event with Valentine? I hadn't had the chance to contact her since that incident, there had been too much happening to get away.

What had her idiot brother told her?

She perked a little when she chatted with Moira, Barry's daughter. The woman's costume was similar to Claire's. I guess they wanted to be notable as the hosts. She'd grown up a lot since Raccoon City. Wonder if anyone ever informed her the way she'd been used as an empty threat back then? I shrugged, it didn't matter. I was more concerned with Claire than the Burton family. I was ready to approach when Moira left, but another young presumptuous fool stepped up instead. I didn't know them, but even without the masks I doubt I'd recognize most of the people here. Nor was I inclined to.

He brought her a drink and they chatted, I was less than pleased by his presence. By her offering him that slight smile she gave when she was being sarcastic. I missed that look, those eyes on me. A bit jealous they were leveled on someone else. I needed to remedy any disillusion she might have soon as to my death. Thankfully he didn't linger with her long and she rose, walking to the ladies room. I was less pleased to see him tailing her as I was, albeit not nearly as well as I could. What was he up to?

I waited for now. I couldn't imagine Claire would appreciate me murdering her charity's donors, no matter how questionable the behavior. She left the restroom after a few moments and then went to another door, the fellow followed and I after him. Roof access? In this cold and that outfit? She really hadn't learned to take care of herself at all. The man continued after her and I shadowed easily enough. Scowling when I got to the roof access to see Claire passed out near the ledge and him walking toward her.

"What are you up to exactly?" My tone left little room for confusion as I lifted the masked man into the hair with one hand before he could touch her. Snow around us in the air both from where it fell and where it'd been tossed into the sky with my swift movement across the surface of the powder. "Did you drug her?"

"Wha...no, who the hell are you?" He was scared, his voice raised more than it should for someone telling the truth. Though he could just be terrified.

"What was it? Tell me now and I might let you live through the torment after I break a few bones." I hissed, my patience gone with the insulting actions of this pervert.

"I just slipped her a little something to knock her out. She'll be fine. I don't know what it's callahhhh…." His voice faded as he fell where I tossed him over the side of the building. Worthless trash deserved little better. I leaned down to Claire in the snow, she was already frigid. What was her obsession with weather she should leave alone? I took off my suit jacket, wrapping it around her before lifting her and carrying her with me. I'd take her to my room for now.

"Wesker?" Her voice was weak, tired. Confusion clear on her face. Her eyes were dilated, she was high.

"Had a bit much to drink, dear heart." I murmured, enjoying the way her hand gripped into my shirt when I spoke. "I'm taking you somewhere warmer."

She'd already passed out again. A party of this caliber he likely paid for only the best drugs. Things that wouldn't accidentally kill his targets. At least, I could hope. Without any tests of my own I couldn't be sure. I wasn't as convinced as to how her memory would be, but she'd held onto her mind rather well, remembered things she shouldn't from my own administration of medicines in the past.

There was almost nothing to her weight, less than I remembered. I wasn't sure if that was the development of my powers or her not eating. It was admittedly difficult to tell exact weights when you could throw a tank without breaking a sweat. I managed to get us back to my room, setting her on the bed to take off the mask and check her for injuries. She had a calm expression in her sleep. She looked more comfortable in unconsciousness than she had in the social gathering downstairs. I pushed her hair from her face when I was content she wouldn't have anything more lasting than a scrape or bruise from when she fell in the gravel on the roof. That pervert had gotten off easy. I paused to send a text to one of my people to gather the body for later testing, just death was too easy.

"Wesker?" She said again, drawing my attention as people accepted my orders. I slipped the phone away to replace it with her hand. "Is this a dream?"

"I'm here. You're quite drunk this evening, Miss Redfield." I remarked in light amusement. Wanting to keep her unaware of the danger she'd been in for the moment, panic could induce a number of undesirable outcomes with the wrong drugs. "I know I am desirable, I would like to hear sometime about the details of any dreams you might have about me."

"You have a big enough head as it is." She muttered with her eyes still closed. Missing that she'd earned a smile at the implication her subconscious pictured me even when I wasn't here. "You are alive then?"

"I'm surprised you haven't learned how difficult it is to kill me yet." I pointed out. "Do you think you may have gone a bit heavy on the alcohol?"

"Maybe…" She accented, then relented. "I'm more tipsy and not used to such expensive bubbly."

"Well, you made yourself fairly familiar this evening." I returned.

"That guy!" She sat up suddenly, then held her head. She would have fallen if I hadn't steadied her. "That son of a bitch. I outta…"

"You're fine." I held her firm despite her attempt to move. "He's been dealt with."

She quieted at that comment, and the unspoken confirmation that he was dead at my hand. She'd never cared much for me killing non B.O.W.'s. She nodded though, holding her head with one of her hands.

"Serves him right." She finally managed.

_Good girl._

"Wesker…" She spoke my name quietly then, her eyes finally landing on me. Her hand gripping my arm tighter as she seemed to really be realizing it was me there and not someone else despite previously using my name. "You really are here."

"That does seem to be the case." I raised one of her hands to kiss the back of it. It was still too cold for my liking. "You have to get out of this habit of believing me dead."

"Stop getting into situations where it's a safe assumption." She retorted. I wasn't sure she'd even remember this. Would we get to relive this discussion again soon? How long would she even retain consciousness? Was that the virus in her system or just her built up tolerance to bad situations?

"You, Chris said that you...and Jill. She pushed you out a window hundreds of feet in the air." She murmured, her gaze unfocusing as she spoke.

"I survived a hole in my chest that took up most of the area of my lungs, you think a fall would take me out?" I raised a brow at her, shaking my head. "We agreed on this, that I'd meet you once you had TerraSave up and running."

"Yeah, you said you wouldn't attack Chris." She returned.

_Damn Chris_, did he really have to ruin everything like this?

"I said I wouldn't if you went with me, you didn't. Nor did I attack him, he came after me first" I frowned at her. "I only reciprocated what I was targeted with. That isn't why I'm here though. Did you finally make a decision?"

I didn't want this to unfold this way. I hadn't really meant to press her into an answer this immediately. The fool upstairs, and her trying to defend her worthless sibling had pushed my buttons. She incited me to speak without pausing to consider consequences, some part of her always had.

"I...made a choice yeah…" She glanced away as she said it, not a positive sign.

I didn't push this time. I was slightly uncomfortable with what the answer could be, that she might tell me I'm the monster everyone believed and that she wanted nothing to do with me. Perhaps that would be easier, but after so many years of my mind replaying her words about us being together I didn't want that. Was I doomed to remorsefully replay that moment when she begged me to stay with her?

"I…" She face grimaced, skin blanching as color ran out of it. I shifted to the side as she leaned over the side of the bed to vomit. The contents of her stomach pouring from her mouth onto the carpet as her body actively attempted to eject whatever poisons it had taken in. I pulled her hair back so she wouldn't get the fluids in the lovely red strands. Then her body leaned more forward and I had to catch her before she felt into the puddle of her own making. I felt the slight twitch of my brow.

…

Now what?

She wasn't going to be answering any questions in this state. I eyed her unconscious form in frustration, her none the wiser to the irritation her drunk and drugged state had inspired. She wasn't a college student anymore, not that her state would have indicated otherwise. She hadn't the faintest clue what an inconvenience she was making of herself with this behavior.

I lacked time to leave her much choice in this matter. I needed Claire with me if I was to properly inoculate her body for what was to come. I would have to take her and deal with the consequences if she was annoyed later. I sighed as I lifted her from the bed. This was not at all how I'd pictured coming to bring her away with me...

_**Claire (early 2009)**_

The ebb of black started to draw away as my mind made the muffled return from unconsciousness. It was comfortable, the familiar musk of a lover surrounding me as I curled into the pillow and took a deep breath. A deep ache resounded in my head and I groaned at the unwelcome awareness of the pain. I didn't want to even open my eyes, had I really had that much to drink? The reminder of alcohol let fragments of memory puzzle themselves into flickered pictures. Some random jerk had drugged me, then there was...

_**Wesker!**_

I sat up suddenly, regretting the quick movement. I held my head with a groan, and I was sure if my stomach had contents they wouldn't have remained inside. As it was the acidic stale of old vomit was still on my tongue from before I'd lost consciousness. Yuck. I frowned at the unfamiliar room. It was nice, but it wasn't the hotel where the party had been. Was it some sort of suite? I saw a couple doors, and scowled at the clear tube of an IV settled in one of my veins. Wesker had taken me away sometime after our brief talk. I remembered only vague impressions, but I knew this had to be his bed by the scent if nothing else.

Clue two being the black bed linens. He really did like black. The high thread count was smooth against my skin. He'd undressed me at some point from the costume and put me in a simple, if revealing, nightgown. I blushed slightly, trying to convince myself he'd seen a lot more of me over the years so I had no reason to be embarrassed. Then, it wasn't just the nakedness that was flustering. I was never drinking champagne again.

The room was fairly simple. The large bed I was taking up half of, two nightstands, a desk, and a bookshelf covered in volumes of what seemed to be medical texts. There were three other doors. Two were open: one looked like it went to a closet, the other to a bathroom judging by the tile. I could guess the last went back into the main areas of the living space. More interesting was the side table nearest me. There was a toothbrush, paste, a cup of water, and a small pink container I recognized as a medical catch all from when I was doing rounds in the hospital going for my degree. I snatched up a note near it to read.

"_Dear heart,"_

Just the opening made my chest throb. Those two words had come to mean a lot more than I would have imagined. Still, what had I done to earn such relief when Chris would have none...I did what I could not to feel guilty as I kept reading.

"_I've left you things to brush your teeth. You shouldn't move too much yet. I will be back to check on you soon. If you haven't already, please don't just rip your IV out. You've been pretty dehydrated and the fluids will help. I left you a few magazines in the drawer of the side table. - W."_

I used the supplies to brush my teeth, my body a bit shaky when I sat up. What had that idiot at the party drugged me with? I wasn't sure I wanted to know. I opened the drawer to see some motorcycle magazines. I smiled lightly as I pulled one out. He remembered I was interested in them though it'd been a long time since we'd talked about it…

Where had he brought us? Last time it had been in Russia...was this another safehouse? Had he taken me out of Chicago or did he have one there? Either were possible I supposed. Despite the warning of walking too much, I made a stumbling trip to the ladies room with the IV pole. I relieved myself, washed my hands, and was back to the bed with only a little dizziness for my trouble. Whew...they'd done a number on me…

I'd only gotten a few pages into the magazine when the door opened.

"Good morning." Wesker was carrying a small bowl and a glass of clear liquid. It was him. Blonde hair, sunglasses, dark outfit, easy confidence...there was a wave of relief, a stronger echo of last night or even this morning. Actually seeing him in person now that my mind was clear. He was alive. "I thought you'd want to eat something."

"Uh, thanks…" I mumbled, not sure what to say. "You, you're okay."

"Very." He nodded to me. "You've been asleep a long time. Whatever you were given managed to do a little damage, but the fluids are helping. I brought some chicken broth and basic ginger soda. I gave you some nausea medicine earlier, but best to start gently."

"Can you give me something for the headache?" I asked, carefully taking the bowl as he set the glass down on the table.

"I can, yes. One moment." He walked to his desk to reach into the drawer and pick up a syringe. Just had those at the ready? I didn't ask, sipping at the broth. I was much more hungry than I realized and for something so simple it tasted great.

"I'm not sure what you remember. A scoundrel tried to drug you. Lucky for you and not him that I was present. I brought you here because I couldn't stay at your party and this was the safest place." He explained as he returned, adding the small syringe of medicine to my IV. I felt the slight burn but ignored it. I was lucky he'd intervened. If he hadn't...I didn't want to think about what would have happened.

"Claire?" I realized this was the second time he'd said my name. He sat next to me, reaching up to check my forehead with a hand. I had never seen him fret over me this way.

I kind of liked it.

"Sorry, I'll be okay." I reassured him. "You just brought me somewhere? What if I wasn't planning to go with you and keep my normal life?"

"Judging by your phrasing, it isn't an issue." He returned, hand dropping to cup my cheek as his thumb grazed over my skin lightly. I had to admit I liked seeing that smile, him having an honest one was rare. He was right, I'd wanted to come. Perhaps not under these circumstances, but I was ready to move past my charity organization days. I swallowed as he stared, even behind the glasses I could tell he was gazing back at me. I returned my eyes to my soup, not ready for our usual sort of interlude.

He leaned forward, but only pressed his lips into my forehead. The gesture was unexpected but warm. "Anyone else ever earned this sort of care from you?"

"No. Not this level." He replied, though his answer still had a mysterious edge that made me curious. He always left me with more questions. Then, I guessed now there would be time for discussions now. "How's your head?"

"A little fuzzy but it doesn't hurt." I answered truthfully, sipping at my soup again. "Thank you, for everything."

"How's the soup?" He nodded toward the cup.

"Good, simple but nice." I answered. "You have some?"

"I had something with a little more substance, but we'll get you back to more than broth." He stated calmly. "I expect you'll recover quickly now that you're awake."

"I hope so. Where are we?" I asked, glad he was lingering with me on the bed. I didn't want to let the conversation fall off so he had an excuse to leave. "How long was I out?"

"We're in a suburb of St. Louis." He replied, making me pause to stare at him before he confirmed. "You've been asleep for two days, whatever the man used he had no real concept of dosage."

"Do you just set up a safehouse in every major city?" I quipped. "Nothing in Chicago?"

"I have one in Chicago but thought it best to move.." He replied, voice light. "It had to be somewhere Chris couldn't immediately dig."

My brother was probably beside himself with worry right now.

"Right…" I only nodded, a bit unsure how to react about the idea that I couldn't really speak to my brother with this. Not that we ever really spoke much at all these days, but I couldn't expect even the occasional email or letter. I might never see him again at all.

"I will be here about a week, then I'll need to leave a short while for work." He commented. "You should be on your feet and capable by then."

"Can't I just go with you?" I asked between swallows of the broth. "Wasn't that the point of me coming with you?"

"I appreciate the enthusiasm, but I would rather wait a bit before just bringing you along to everything I do." He reached up to settle a hand on my leg, rubbing the calf lightly with his hands while we spoke. "Besides, much of what I'm working on deals with local Pharmaceutical distribution, it's not exciting."

"Gee, giving up my entire life not worthy of a little trust?" I snarked in slight annoyance. Here I was, half-kidnapped and he was going to just ditch me again? "If you just wander off for weeks or months how is that any different than what we had before?"

How was that any different than when he just met me once in a while?

"My coming to the rescue doesn't exactly count as a leap of faith?" He replied. "I realize this is hardly a conventional situation, but you should be able to understand my hesitation to just let you in on every trade secret. After a few months, I'll let you into the project if that's what you want."

I doubted I wanted to really fully know everything he did…

"In the meanwhile I do what? Stay here? And what?" I didn't like the idea of just waiting weeks for him while he was off doing whatever shady shit he did. I was feeling a bit ditched and he hadn't even left yet. "I thought the point was we would be together. I can't really get out if Chris is going to release missing person's reports everywhere."

"We will only be here a week, then we'll be moving to another safehouse. What I'm working on does have an end goal Claire, when we get there hiding won't be needed.." He reached up to take my cup when I finished with it, setting it to the side. "As for activities, I wasn't certain what you would like. I have a garage being added with a bike and various upgrades in our next stop. I have a television and gaming system though I rarely use them. I'd prefer you stay out of the basement."

"What's in the basement?" I didn't like the idea of being kicked out of an area of a house I was supposed to live in, even if it was temporary.

"Personal research and a few possibly dangerous experiments." He retorted, which made me instantly more nervous.

"Are there living, well...active creatures below us?" I glanced toward the floorboards in discomfort at the idea of zombies just waiting for me to fall through.

"Are you frightened of a few undead, Miss Redfield?" He was enjoying this.

"If they're living below me yeah. I'll have nightmares. I don't need skeletal hands shooting out of the floor and groping me in bed at night." I replied in annoyance.

"You have quite the imagination." He observed, canting his head slightly at my comments. "There are no experiments that currently involve subjects. Simply some substances that would be quite dangerous if mishandled."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better? What if there's an earthquake and something breaks even without me there?" I pointed out. "Couldn't I stay at a hotel or something?"

"The hotels here are not safer than this place." He shook his head at me. "Besides, St. Louis is not near any centers of seismic activity. Short of something cataclysmic there is nothing that could allow anything dangerous to escape my testing area, it's well secured and there are proper ventilation systems to lock down anything dangerous."

"Yeah...isn't that what all the facilities for Umbrella are set up for?" I frowned.

"I wouldn't safeguard you to then put you at risk." He pointed out.

"Fine. I'll avoid your science projects unless you're around to show me." I agreed, I was still curious and wanted to see downstairs. Maybe if I spun it as him giving me the tour it would be accepted. He only eyed me quietly at the comment, not stating if he would let me see it even with him present. My eyes shifted to my hand when he took it. My body was very aware of how close he was; the slight pressure of his breath, the moisture of his lips on my skin, the smell of his cologne…

God. I had missed this man…if I wasn't exhausted with my head still pounding I wasn't sure I would have just talked to him this long. I pushed those thoughts aside to instead focus as best I could on more important things. I remembered we argued a little about his attacking Chris, but there was something else I wanted to know. "What about Jill, what happened to her after she tackled you out the window?"

"Valentine? I doubt she could have survived that sort of damage." Wesker said with a furrowed brow. Was it that confusing to him that I'd ask about her? Then, I knew he wasn't a boy scout when I signed up for this. I only nodded at that answer, Chris was right then that Jill hadn't made it. He'd be livid if he knew what I was doing right now. That I'd went with Wesker despite everything…then, it was hard to really focus. I still wasn't quite fully coherent, a lot of the pain had dulled out after the food and whatever drug he'd given me, but now I just wanted to sleep.

"You should get some rest." He leaned over to kiss my head again. I wanted to talk more but I was too tired to resist as he helped me adjust to laying down comfortably. Whatever the pervert at the party had done I definitely wasn't out of the deep end just yet. My concerns would have to wait until I was back up and fit for a conversation where I wasn't going to doze off.

**End Chapter**

This chapter was one of the hardest ones I've done for this fic, I'm not super happy with it. Ugh. I wrote and rewrote parts (or completely rewrote it) about a dozen or two-dozen times? Why muse, why? I am amused that things almost never go to plan for Wesker when it comes to Claire though. Things are coming together easier now that I have roughs through the end.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_Crystal _\- Just a perv.

_Nspired1_ \- I think they had a good world beneath the survival part, that's part of what I think a lot of people really attach to with Resident Evil. Not sure what I would have a character get for Wesker for a celebration...but it would have to involve chocolate cake (though that's a reference to my comical Wesker fic).


	19. Steps

**Story:** _**Zirconia**_

**Chapter Nineteen:** _**Steps**_

"_Seemingly minor yet persistent things penetrate the mind over time making it difficult to ever realize the impact; hence, though quite unfortunate, the most dangerous forms of corruption are those that are subtle and below the radar."_

― _**Criss Jami, Salomé: In Every Inch In Every Mile**_

_**Wesker - **_

"Chris will never put up with this, he'll find her and kill you like he should have years ago." The seething words hissed free of the blonde chained to the basement wall the moment I'd returned to my lab. I laughed at her venom.

"Ah Valentine, you and your partner always were several steps behind." I remarked, moving past her fruitless struggle against the bonds toward the small medical safe that held her next dose of P30. "You think I forced Claire here against her will?"

I enjoyed the slight widening of her eyes, the twitch of her lips downward as she stared at my remark. The surprise lasted only a moment before the frown took place and her brows furrowed in displeasure. I could see the moment she convinced herself it was a lie and laughed again when she opened her mouth. I slid the drug into a centrifuge to help prepare it and leaned back to eye my part time slave as it spun.

"Liar." She looked confused at my mirth matched with her accusation.

"Difficult for you to comprehend that she chose this? To come here with me." I chuckled at the irony. "It doesn't matter if you accept the truth, facts don't change based on belief."

"Advice you should give yourself. No one could ever love you, monster." She bit out hatefully. The respectful tone of our STARS days long gone. Proof her body had worked through the P30 faster than the last time, I'd have to find a better dosage that would control her or this would tank her liver and kidneys.

"Even I question the wisdom of her choice, but I won't deny that we have an attraction." I remarked, noting a few vitals for my research while I waited for the drug to be prepared. Shifting my gaze to her narrowed glare with the next comment. "You'd be shocked to learn we've been sleeping together for years I imagine."

Again, the raise of brows and even a slight shake of her head. Denial ran strong with the old team. "No way, you're planning to use her somehow. You have some other plot in mind."

"I always have more plots in mind." I shrugged at the accusation, there was little reason to deny it. I did still have to inoculate Claire more if I wanted her to adjust to Uruborus when I released the virus into the atmosphere. Well, once I finally got it stable enough. At the moment, it was too chaotic, but I'd shape it up soon. Into something that would move the world forward. That would evolve humanity past the suburban monotony people had accepted as life. I would sit on the world as a god, but Claire would be joining me.

I'd largely decided it should be individual genetic makeup that would save or condemn humanity. Only those with the proper genes should enter this new and better world. Claire though, I was willing to jimmy the system for her. Only a handful of people had earned that privilege.

"She'll realize what you are soon enough, come to her senses." Valentine goaded. "You think she'll just accept you...the things you've done, that you do. Eventually we'll meet up, and I'll tell her what you've done to me."

"Doubtful." I replied confidently, finishing my notes and picking up the mixed drug to walk back to Jill and pull her shirt down enough that I could see the scarab we'd inserted in her skin, the small area where I could inject more of the drug that would keep her obedient. "You'll meet her eventually, but by then, you'll be much more compliant to keeping me happy, pet."

"Fat chance asshole." She snapped. I canted my head to the side, frowning at the spit that landed on my shoulder.

"Bad dog." I commented, slamming her back into the wall with a force she couldn't predict or withstand. I knew it would push the air from her lungs, stun her enough that I could inject the drug before she could offer more resistance. "Don't worry, you'll learn not to bite the hand that feeds you. Won't you, pet?"

"Y...yes, sir…" Her words were uneven and her tone broken. Jumping between neutral acceptance of orders and the hatred at her core fighting against them. She agreed to my comment even as she barely shook her head to silently deny it.

"Good, now behave yourself. No more spitting, I was never fond of breeds that slobbered." I commented as I reached up to release her restraints. "I have a job for you coming up in Kijiku, I need you to use the computer to research the area. Become familiar with the layout. If you start to feel any level of control, no matter how minor, lock yourself up in the safe house there."

"Yes, sir." Her tone was quiet now, the last of her resistance having faded with the new dose of P30. I'd get the small bugs worked out soon enough that let her bark so loudly. She walked off to look at the computer as I'd requested. I smirked after her. Sure, Claire wouldn't appreciate Jill as a slave, but as a person I saved and that sadly never really got her mind back after the accident she could accept.

I finally had Claire Redfield, but I knew I had to tread certain lines if I wanted to keep her. She wouldn't approve of my final plan, but once it happened she would have little choice but to accept the new reality. I'd be the only shoulder she could reliably cry on, she was unlikely to walk away even if she abhorred my past. She hadn't thus far. Though, keeping Claire under control and out of the eyes of Gionne until the plan was fully put into place was the real difficulty.

I unfortunately needed Gionne and she wasn't likely to continue to play nicely if she believed I was interested in another woman. She was a gross requirement of the goal. Akin to working with chemicals that smelled horribly, but were the requirements of a final mixture. I could stomach her attraction for the full access to Tricell databases and researchers. It wasn't pretty, but sacrifices had to be made.

While Claire was still being inoculated I needed to keep Gionne unaware of where my heart actually lay. Which made bringing her to 'the office' difficult at best. I'd need other methods to engage her time and Valentine would be one of those. She wouldn't even want to resist orders to keep Claire safe in my absence. I simply had to get her system working to the point that she never was able to talk back to me in the way she just had. It was going to take much of my time when I wasn't with Claire. I'd manage, I barely slept these days and she was worth the added effort.

After Muller, I hadn't figured to ever find another human worth my time. I'd never really thought I'd care about someone in the same way. Claire had somehow gone beyond that. I didn't feel as most people did, I didn't let it affect me as they did. I still felt though, and that was a rarity since my rebirth. I wasn't willing to give her up. Claire was fire and life and grace. She was a beauty of the world that didn't need to be manufactured in a lab, and I would make sure she lasted, possibly even improved.

I had a hypothesis that my connection to her was a result of our relationship just before my death. It was possible, but that knowledge didn't mean much when it came to want. I desired her, she activated every pleasure of my brain even when we weren't physical. She picked me over that half-wit brother, over the STARS members, over everything. Knowing what I was, that everyone else considered me a monster she still chose me. Why she cared? I hadn't the faintest clue. It was that she did that mattered.

Nothing about me screamed the sort of person that Claire Redfield should want to be with. I wasn't a philanthropist; I'd only donated money to her charity for her benefit, not for anyone else's; she knew that. To her I was a villain, a terrorist, a traitor...but she kept returning despite that. She kept insisting there was more to her feelings than the physical attraction we shared. I still wasn't sure how good of an idea this was, bringing her close to me.

I didn't lie. I could protect her better now than during the events years ago. I could do much if I desired it. If I deigned to get personally involved there was little I couldn't accomplish. I worried far less for her safety now than I did then. It wasn't her safety that was my concern these days so much as her mentality. I hated to admit it, but I didn't want her to hate me. I wasn't sure if her admiration would last through what I had planned. I would keep her near me, safe, something beyond human. She would evolve...she would survive even if many may not, and the cost could be I might lose her. At least she'd be around, she'd be one of the better members of mankind. Her presence could only help the world I had planned even if she hated me when we reached it.

I rubbed my face, shaking my head to dismiss the hesitation. I had no room for regrets or even entertaining shadows of doubt. There was too much that was to come. Uroborus wouldn't allow for half-steps. If I wanted to evolve mankind, then I couldn't let such human sentiments influence me. I am a god, I'm beyond such limitations. I am merely making certain I can showcase those parts of the world I find beautiful. I would find methods to distract her until it was time to bring the world into a new era. To launch humanity past the stagnation of the last several centuries.

I had work to do…

_**Wesker - (About a week or so later)**_

The subtle warmth of flesh beneath my fingers wasn't an inspiration to open my eyes. I drew circles with my fingers over the smooth skin of her thigh as consciousness returned. I appreciated waking in the morning tangled up in more than sheets. The scent of her shampoo saturating the pillows. It'd been nearly a week, and we had spent a large portion of her waking hours making up for the lost nights we'd had the past few years. Still physical, as we often were…

I recognized she was still working up the courage to ask about more than mundane things. We'd discussed favorites; hobbies, food, television, and so on. We'd even talked about preferred weather. All things that were easy, that didn't involve work, family, or politics. I knew it wouldn't last, that she'd eventually want more information, she'd dive past it in more than off remarks about past relationships. She'd actually seek out details eventually. I wondered just how much honesty she wanted…

She let out an incoherent mumble whose tone was far from consent when my hand drifted further between her legs. I withdrew at the groan to let her rest, she needed more sleep than I did. Just as well since I expected work would fall behind otherwise. I leaned up on an elbow, propping my head to watch her breath lightly. Her red hair splayed out around her in a mess not entirely of her own making. She leaned closer when I started to disentangle myself and I smirked despite myself.

"I have work to do, dear heart." I murmured when she set an arm over me to pause my retreat from the bed.

"...eep? Stay bed." She was still far from coherent, her words weren't much better.

"As charming as your cave woman protests are, you can sleep without me here." I remarked, though I hadn't moved to get up again. This was an aspect of her I hadn't gotten to see much of since we largely were always in a rush in most of our years together. There hadn't been many chances to wake up and lounge.

"Not as comfy." Claire insisted groggily, turning to get a better hold of my side and curl her head into my chest.

"Tempting as it is to play furniture for you, these are things that need to be finished now that we've relocated." I felt her stiffen slightly at the reminder that we had made the trip to an Africian safe house I had near Lagos. I'd have to do work at the facility near Kijiku so this would let me spend time with her at all. Though I would still need to work soon. As it was Gionne was going to be displeased at the time I'd taken off at such a critical junction. "You can stay asleep. I don't expect you to keep to my schedule."

"No. I should get up." She moaned the words, obviously not wanting them to become reality. "If you have to leave soon I'd rather spend time with you."

"You won't be spending a lot of time with me if I am working downstairs." I pointed out, leaning down to kiss her head as she finally relented and let go of my side. I settled the blanket over her. "Rest a few more hours and then I'll wake you, with breakfast if I can get the timing right."

"You're going to spoil me." She commented, but let her eyes close again as I tucked her back in.

"I hope so." I answered without really considering it. I actually enjoyed taking care of her like this. It was nice to know she felt the same. I left her to rest and went to get ready for the day, a bit unsure how to take the realization I wanted to do more than just keep her safe...that I wanted her happy…

_**Claire - **_

How could he manage to sleep so little?

It had to be the weird change to his body after he was 'reborn'.

My mind wasn't ready to try to think about the complicated non-definition of what Wesker was or wasn't on a deeper level.

I was exhausted, we'd barely slept three hours when he got up, I got another few before I noticed it was after eight in the morning and forced myself up for a shower. Normally six hours would be enough, but we'd been very active lately and I'd been using my energy. I swallowed slightly at the memories of the last few days. We'd definitely not really pushed past the idea that our relationship was mostly physical. Then, we hadn't only had sex. We had a few conversations, but I'd been a little nervous to push after the way he'd dropped me so readily years ago.

I knew that this was different, that this time he'd come for me. My subconscious was aware that the conversations that implied a sense of normalcy were smokescreens for the truth of his life. The root of him and what he did to the world. He wasn't a good person...he wasn't even a neutral one. I knew he was bad, that what he did was horrible...but that didn't change how I felt about him. I sighed at my eternally rotating problem and got out of the shower to dry off and finish getting ready. I needed to ask him what he was working so hard on. I wasn't entirely sure I wanted to know, but I could start with something easier like what he was doing at that castle months ago when Jill died. Was it related to the same job?

The smell of meat was inviting, and I knew my way to the kitchen now. I grinned at Wesker as I slipped inside, it was always sort of nice to see him cooking. It gave him a down to earth aspect he often lacked. I supposed I figured no one rich or influential would do things like prepare food for themselves or do their own laundry. The first day I'd seen him with a basket of clothes I had laughed. One just didn't connect Albert Wesker and the use of fabric softener.

"Morning." He remarked without looking up. I guessed he could sense me somehow given I never seemed to take him by surprise. "Should be ready soon, couldn't sleep?"

"I just felt like it was time to get up." I replied, walking past him to look in the fridge and grab juice since he hadn't poured any yet. I got him a glass as well, getting used to his habits. It wasn't unlike other mornings we'd spent together, both now and in the few times in the past. "You said you were leaving soon and I wanted to ask you some things."

"Such as?" He glanced over a shoulder toward me. His sunglasses were in place, he even wore them regularly around places he lived.

"A lot of things, but let's start with why you still wear your sunglasses inside your own house." I figured I'd work toward more complicated discussions like possible bio-terror threats.

"Habit I suppose." He answered after a moment, turning the bacon over. "I've been wearing them so long it can be uncomfortable without them."

"I can see that." I nodded thoughtfully, a little disappointed my attempt to avoid more serious topics had been brushed by so swiftly. "So, um...are you working on something I could help with?"

"Subtle." He commented with a side glance, eyes visible just above the glasses a moment before he pushed them back up, shaking his head at me. "I doubt you want to be of service to the sort of work I do, Claire. Are you even certain you wish to know what it is?"

"Well, I think given it takes so much of your time I deserve to know." I reasoned. "It's why you aren't here. I guess that would be easier if I thought it was for a good cause."

"Perspective can be tricky in that way." He replied as he dished up the food. "If I told you what I was working on, you would lose any option to leave."

"Well, I already told you I want to be here." I answered, offering a nod of thanks for the plate when he set it down. "I made that choice, and even if you aren't doing work I agree with, I'd rather know and be stuck than be left to my imagination."

"It's been a week. Your opinion might alter when you're here without me, stuck far from friends or family." He pointed out reasonably. "I'd rather this not turn into kidnapping."

"I think it should be my choice." I returned, pointing my fork at him and frowning at his nonchalance. "You act like it's so simple to just compartmentalize everything, but it's not."

"I'm not certain what this has to do with compartmentalizing anything." His lips canted downward slightly at my comments. "I think taking our time is a logical course. We're each testing new waters with this arrangement."

"Yes, but I've already been here almost a week and I haven't been trying to contact anyone on the outside. Hell, if you have a phone or internet connection I wouldn't even know where it was." I pointed out defensively. "I think I deserve a little more trust."

He went quiet after my protests. That often made me more nervous than when he had a witty little comeback. He was stewing on my words, so at least he was considering what I had to say. The silence was awkward as we each took bites. It was tasty, most of the stuff he made was quite good, but I didn't want to distract him with any compliments.

"We should compromise. Before I leave, I'll show you around the basement; which possesses the house's internet and phone lines. Like St. Louis, this facility still had experiments you'll need to avoid." He stated after a few bites of the awkward silence. "If you still want to stay after I've been gone for a while, knowing I'll have to leave from time to time, then I'll tell you what I'm working on."

It was my turn to silently contemplate the terms. It was a little unfair to just expect him to fully trust me given my connection to groups that would love to see him dead or behind bars. I nodded slowly as I thought about it. It was reasonable enough.

"All right. How long are you going to be gone this time?" I relented, but I did need some more information. "At what point should I panic?"

"It should take about ten days. I don't predict more need, but give a week or so extra before you do anything rash." He replied. "I'll have my phone on me, and you'll have the number so if there is any sort of emergency you can contact me. I will check in as time allows."

"Okay." I nodded to that. I was a little disappointed that it would be so long, but it wasn't years and I had a definite date. That was a nice new detail of this arrangement. "That should work. When do I get to see the basement then?"

"There's nothing so exciting it's worth rushing breakfast." He pointed out, the slight smirk back on his face.

_Wesker - _

Juggling Claire while Jill was here was difficult enough, Claire's growing paranoia wasn't aiding that. I understood her nerves, as we both had to test slightly how well we could trust the other, but it was a bit frustrating that she just wanted me to lay everything bare in a moment. If she decided she couldn't handle my plan for the world, it would make our relationship much more difficult on both of us. I'd likely simply have to lie to her about Uruborus. I had my fingers in enough pies, that I could find a suitable but less world altering alternative she could stomach. Then, it was a matter of taking appropriate jumps in what I convinced her to accept.

I managed to text Jill the order to leave through the emergency exit and wait outside. Thankfully, I'd just given her another small dose this morning so she wouldn't be able to resist in the time it would take to show Claire the area and leave again. All this dancing through hoops...but the end result would be worth the struggle. I'd have a new world and a queen to go with it soon enough.

Her amazement when we entered the well maintained laboratory space was endearing, she was always so impressed with my little hideaways. I had never been one to turn down a compliment however, spoken or otherwise. I just smiled at the look of surprise she gave me at the small garage I'd set up with a motorcycle akin to her last one.

"I thought you'd want something to do, it's been a while since I've heard you talk about modifying one of your bikes. I figured…" I paused as she jumped up and threw her arms around my neck.

"Thank you!" She exclaimed, unaware of how her touchy gratitude was troublesome. "Thank you. My goodness, the bike is even like the one I had back then...you really do remember everything. You said you were gonna have a garage here, but this..."

"I doubt all the mods are the same, but I had several set up for you. There's a lift we can use to take it back out as needed. The ventilation will make it safe for you to run the engine but you won't be able to take it on the road quite yet." I explained, pushing past the moment of hesitation.

"Wow, Wesker…" I'd rarely seen her grin so openly, I liked it. "I just...wow. I'm blown away, thank you."

"Of course." I edged away from the gratitude, not accustomed to such sentiments. "It seemed fair to find you an activity you enjoy for while I'm gone. Also, you've now seen that the basement is B.O.W. free."

"Two wins." She nodded, hands touching the bike lightly as she stared at it, her mind already plotting out stuff she could do. I was glad it would provide a suitable distraction for her from boredom for this trip. I didn't like her having access to the computer, but I'd be able to take this facility offline from any of my other safe houses connected to it. I'd have to risk the loss of an asset to see if my paramour was as loyal as she proclaimed.

**End Chapter**

This fiction is definitely at a difficult part to express well the way I want to. It's a dicey time in their relationship what with the clandestine meetings moving into something more permanent? Time will tell. Wesker's not really planning to be 100% honest after all…he -is- Wesker. I have to do a bit more work on the next chapter to clean it up than these last two but it shouldn't be longer than a week for another update.

-Aura

To my reviewers:

_Nspired1 _\- I'm glad you've enjoyed my fiction and continue to. I hope that at least a few people can get a short kick out of it with all the horrible stuff going on in 2020. We are getting ever closer to the events of 5.

_Crystal _\- I feel like you keep asking about stuff just before it happens. I'm not sure if I'm foreshadowing well or if I'm just predictable.


	20. Trepidation

**Story:** _**Zirconia**_

**Chapter Twenty:** _**Trepidation**_

"_My anxiety doesn't come from thinking about the future but from wanting to control it."_

― _Hugh Prather_

_Claire - _

The stream of cuss words exiting my mouth was less than ladylike.

I'd dropped a screw and then slammed my hand and head moving to try and get it, nearly toppling my bike over completely. I sucked at the cut that had ended up near my wrist while still murmuring incoherent insults at the offending bolt and general situation. At least there hadn't been oil or grease on that part of my skin. I walked over to clean and bandage the offending cut, wincing at the peroxide. This would be easier if I had someone else here...but no, Wesker was still off playing super fucking villian or whatever.

"This sucks…" I hissed between clenched teeth as I used my perler whites as a second 'arm' to wrap up my wrist. I finished fixing up the injury and walked away from the makeshift garage, leaving the bike modification unfinished. My heart hadn't been in it when I started and I definitely didn't want to keep at it now.

_I'm bored and lonely, now I get to add 'in pain' to my list of complaints. _

No wonder he'd wanted to leave me an opening to get the hell out of here if I couldn't handle it. Just being completely isolated was way harder than I could have predicted. It wasn't as though I was Miss social, but I'd always had some close friends and I rarely went a day without talking to someone at least in passing. On a phone if not in person. Here I didn't have that option...not really...if I tried to call or message anyone they could tell Chris and something could be traced here. I had talked in a couple random chat rooms but that wasn't the same...I couldn't really talk about what my real issues were.

Though I had complained a little I'd kept it vague enough. Now a girl biker chat room I'd joined under a new name presumed I had a military husband that was deployed. It helped a little with the anxiety of solitude, but I couldn't talk about anything real. It had to be a smokescreen. Even if I could safely bust out: 'well my boyfriend is possibly off making bioweapons this week and I'm sad' - I doubt anyone could relate, and that few would be overly willing to even attempt empathy.

Perhaps I was a little nervous too, I'd made it through the first week of being here by myself fairly well. It had gotten difficult the past two days, as though I was spiraling out of control. He would return soon though and change things, it was like the world's gravity altered to a new position once he was in a room. I'd be able to center myself again once he got back.

I ignored the computer and phone that could let me talk to someone even if I was tempted to talk to Moira. It'd been almost three weeks since I'd vanished from the party, it wouldn't be wise to contact her. I knew they would be worried, that Chris would probably be the most concerned...but I couldn't have both sides of this. I had decided I'd stay with Wesker, and I meant it. I was stir-crazy right now, but it wouldn't always be like this. Once he trusted me with more information I might be able to go with him on these outings.

I had almost reached the steps when the door above slammed open. I paused near the bottom, frowning. No one should be here…

"Claire!" The voice surprised and terrified me as I heard steps storming into the building above and on the steps. What the hell was Leon doing here?

_**Wesker - **_

"The progress is adequate." I commented after we finished touring the Tricell facility and reviewing the current state of the Uruboros virus. The percentage of bodies that could successfully merge with the virus was still lower than I'd like yet consistent enough to be reliable. "The merge numbers need to be up a few more fractions to reach that final percentage point before we can move forward."

"Not to worry," Excella purred, her tone of voice matched with the lustful expression on her face. She rubbed her hand along my arm fondly, unaware of the disgust she inspired. "My researchers are some of the best Tricell has to offer, some were even formerly on Birkin's team that helped with the T-Virus. We'll get it done on schedule, possibly even sooner. We're already ahead of projections."

"Arguable." I remarked, relieved when she turned to click some buttons on her laptop to bring up numbers. "We're not exactly where you hoped on the merge numbers, but they jump incredibly when it comes to those that have been tested with the inoculations. Exponentially compared to how long a subject has been exposed. If we start making sure the people that should survive are inoculated soon, there would only be a small amount that fails to evolve if they're prepared properly."

"That is ahead of expectations. Good." I nodded at that. I hadn't started the research just to help pick the survivors. At least, not to the degree that Excella believed. The fact that I could pick a dozen or so tolerable humans to make the transition was a side effect of making certain Claire had her best chance. I'd been getting her adjusted for years, and while she was a personal project, the numbers were looking rather good for those we chose to make it through.

"Do you want me to press that forward to the next step?" She asked, typing.

"Yes. We should begin the preparations as though we won't end up facing delays." I agreed. "If I'm not still needed, I have my own projects I would like to see finished before supply lines become difficult to maintain."

"You didn't want to stay? The hotel is paid through tomorrow." She leaned back to give me a once over. "I thought you were flying in the morning?"

"With timelines moving swiftly, I'd rather have everything accomplished so there is little point in wasting time." I returned, glad she didn't press the issue. I had always taken efficiency seriously, and she had her own work so I was able to get away without her trying to force her way into my bedroom.

I headed toward the helipad with swift steps, not wanting any other interruptions since I'd already called and arranged to leave early. Excella wouldn't be delighted, but she'd not be suspicious. I'd appreciate her intellect more if she ever thought to keep our relationship professional. Then, she'd convinced herself somewhere she was one of the people that would survive and that those she hand picked would join mine. She wouldn't make it to be disappointed about my making sure her exposure was a placebo.

I climbed onto the plane,nodding to Jill and picking up the headset to put on more from habit than need, gesturing for her to get into the air. I was ready to be back. Claire might even be surprised if I managed to arrive this early. She'd been quite the well-behaved little kitten, I was looking forward to making her purr.

**Claire - **

"Leon?" I was shocked and confused at the blonde that came around the corner, gun at the ready. He looked me over and frowned.

"Claire. Is he here?" He asked, moving closer. "Was he keeping you trapped down here?"

He knew this place belonged to Wesker?

"How did you find me?" I asked nervously. "Is Chris here?"

"No, Chris is at another facility in Russia, we're rushing all three at once." Leon explained. "There was video at the party and someone that matched Wesker's build was there. He went up to the roof after you and a guy we found dead. We got intel about his hidey holes from Ada. When we got the intel about them we weren't sure if this is where he'd be holding you. Or which one it would be."

Three? So they didn't know about his other ones. The one I'd been at before, this one, another one in the states? Wesker was going to be livid…would he think I was in on it? Then, he had to know I didn't know about the stateside location. I'd never much cared for Ada…

"You all right?" Leon asked. "Are there threats here?"

"Not now." I remarked lightly, not really welcoming this 'rescue'. "You have to get out of here."

"Claire, you mean he'll be back soon?" Leon glanced up the steps, reaching over to grab my hand and pull me toward the stairs. "Evacuate everyone! We should get out then, this was always a quick in and out mission. We have firepower, but not what we should to take on a tyrant level B.O.W."

It wasn't until we reached the top that I stopped him, frowning at the men still searching the rooms. Was Leon serious, he brought extra men here? Did he know what Wesker would do? Did I? I knew it wasn't good. The scream that echoed from outside the building spurred me to pull away and shake my head at him.

"I, no. I mean you need to leave, now. That isn't a local causing your men to scream." I stated pushing him toward the backdoor. "You all have to get out before he comes back."

"Then let's go, there's a helicopter up the road." He pulled me with him toward the door and I had to grab the frame to stop him from dragging me.

"No. Just you all. Please. I might be able to stop him from following." I said, hesitating to add that I'd be saving their lives. He had no idea what Wesker was really capable of...none of them did.

"Claire, are you serious?" Leon was frowning at me now. "You are refusing to leave the weird secret lab of Albert Wesker? Do you get how that sounds? How it looks?"

"Yeah, I am but I'm sure Chris will do a poor job explaining it…" I scowled back. "It's complicated, but you need to go."

"Too late." The words made the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. The aggressive turn of his voice was something that promised pain. Agony rolled in just after the comment finished, a booted foot meeting with Leon's face with such force that the sickening crack of his jaw echoing through the air told the story of more than one fracture. Leon sailed away from where he'd been holding my wrist several feet into the air.

Then, several things happened at once. I tried to cry out for everyone to stop even as gunfire echoed out. The black figure that had appeared long enough to connect a foot to Leon's face vanished only to appear near Leon while he was still airborn, an uppercut to his spin throwing him further upward. Another swift movement and Wesker's boot was connecting to his chest to throw him right back to the ground. Leon's body cratered the cracked earth of the back yard, the force of impact spider webbing away from his body. The blonde didn't twitch and the black clad figure was gone again, the air around me displacing and pushing my hair back as Wesker rushed back past me toward the other members of the BSAA that had come.

All in the course of my trying to cry out…

"Shit, Leon!" I ran toward the special forces member. He hadn't had a chance against Wesker, I heard more shots and slams from the house behind me as I rushed over to check his pulse. It was there, but he was unconscious and his body was bent at a nasty angle that was concerning as to how extensive internal damage could be. "You fucking idiot…why didn't you just listen?"

I wasn't even sure where to start, several of his parts were probably broken and his jaw was unhinged and to the right where the brutal opening of Wesker's assault had pushed it. Shit, shit, shit...why hadn't I considered that they would want to save me? That they might try? The gunshots had stopped, but that just meant the whole team Leon had brought with him was dead or dying...broken at the very least.

"We don't have time to stay here. Come get ready." Wesker's voice was colder than I'd heard it in a while other than the short utterance before his attack.

"Wesker." I glanced toward him, frowning at the orders. "You...he's gonna die if we leave him here."

"That is preferred." Wesker retorted. "If there's nothing here you want, I'll start the self-destruct sequence now."

"No, I want to get him help. You said you wouldn't attack people I cared about if I came with you. Even if they attacked you." I hissed back. "Give me your phone!"

"I said I'd leave Chris out of it." He returned, though his voice was less stoney. He pulled his phone to toss it to me. "Make it quick, I have a few things I have to gather and we're moving out."

I managed to catch the phone but he was gone by the time I did, back inside. I scowled, but at least it was something. I dialed the local emergency number. "Hang on Leon…"

**Wesker -**

Ineffectual would-be knights…fossils from a dead era.

Why was it the former members of Raccoon City police departments were always in my hair?

We were close to landing when I got the security warnings that several of my safehouses had been breached. From the ones hit I supposed it could have been Claire, but she hadn't seen the one they'd hit in Chicago. Nor had St. Louis been hit. It was a pity, these were some of my better retreats. Deadly for the fools that had thought to attack me...more or less hit the place where Claire was currently being housed. Did they really think I'd let them walk into my home without some sort of repercussions?

The first three didn't even see me coming. The last of the fools probably had a vague impression that their death was coming, amidst the moment of fear before they met their end. The second group spotted me in the front and opened fire, but that just inspired me to deal with them even faster. I took a few shots, but nothing that was critical was damaged. I was more frustrated by the damage to my safehouse than my person. One of those things regenerated. It was easy to ignore the pain, rushing the remaining shooter as I heard the commentary from near the back.

"Please. I might be able to stop him from following." Claire sounded spooked, scared. Did she mean she'd stop me? She hadn't been in on this then…she was fearful for them, not me.

"Claire, are you serious?" The boy scout that had been a thorn with Ada. Why was it that all the women seemed to have a thing for Leon Kennedy? "You are refusing to leave the weird secret lab of Albert Wesker? Do you get how that sounds? How it looks?"

I grit my teeth as I took a combat knife to the shoulder, reaching up to snap the man's head. Generally, I would have preferred to find out more, torment some information from them, but Claire was still my priority.

"Yeah, I am but I'm sure Chris will do a poor job explaining it…" She was saying. "It's complicated, but you need to go."

She would still see him saved after this insult.

"Too late." I remarked, wanting her to be aware of what was coming before my steel toe boots fractured the boy scout's jaw. The strike threw him into the air faster than any mere human could follow. Claire started to scream, but I was already off the ground, following up with a strike to his spine. Then a second kick to the boy's chest to rocket him into the ground. I heard the click of a clip snapping into place, meaning I'd missed some of the men inside. I left the broken boy to finish exterminating the pests.

Another fool tried to shoot me, I ducked to the side only to wish I'd taken it as I heard my espresso machine shatter. I'd liked that one. I was on top of them before they could shoot again, bending their gun barrel back then slamming them in the face with it. Blood went everywhere from the assuredly busted nose, but that was the least of their concerns since I'd taken out the knife I'd been stabbed with earlier to bury it in their skull. I huffed at the mess, though I'd have to burn this hideaway it was still frustrating.

My ire wasn't improved by seeing Claire lingering over the boy scout. He wasn't conscious, and it would be just as well if he never was again. I knew she was bothered, but I didn't particularly care at the moment. My voice was colder even than usual when I spoke up. "We don't have time to stay here. Come get ready."

"Wesker." She scowled at me from next to him, her hands marred with his blood. "You...he's gonna die if we leave him here."

"That is preferred." I pointed out. "If there's nothing here you want, I'll start the self-destruct sequence momentarily."

"No, I want to get him help. You said you wouldn't attack people I cared about if I came with you. Even if they attacked you!" She snapped, her voice unsteady. "Give me your phone!"

"I said I'd leave Chris out of it." I remarked, hesitating after her voice broke. If she thought I was completely heartless, she wouldn't stay with me. I tugged out my phone to throw it to her. "Make it quick, I have a few things I have to gather and we're moving out."

I disliked that Claire's presence always managed to inspire mistakes, I knew I should let the fool die. That we should move out without any warning to emergency channels that the enemy could be monitoring...but I also knew how quickly her view would turn if I didn't let her have this. It was the lesser of two evils allowing her to try and get him help.

Even if he survived, he wouldn't be much better off than the rest of the vermin that had trampled over my possessions. I headed into the basement to finish a few things and take a data disk before starting up the self-destruct.

_**End Chapter**_

This is moving along. Edging ever closer to our finale. Wanted to do a little more action after some of the quiet. (Poor Leon) Hopefully I'll be able to keep posting weekly chapters now that I'm getting close and have most of the roughs squared. Life has been busy or I'd of gotten this up sooner.

_-Aura_

To my readers/reviewers:

Stay safe, plague free preferably. The only viruses any of us want are the ones we read about in Resident Evil fanfiction.


	21. Umbra

**Chapter Twenty-One:** _**Umbra**_

"How can I be substantial if I do not cast a shadow? I must have a dark side also If I am to be whole."

― **C.G. Jung, Modern Man in Search of a Soul**

_**Claire - **_

"I didn't call them." I insisted as we settled in the helicopter and he hit the top of the plane to indicate 'go'. I doubted he even noticed he'd dented the metal. We hadn't had much chance to really talk as we left the safehouse and got the field to our exit ride. He'd moved Leon a safe distance...and I had to hope help would come before it was too late for him. "I wouldn't have called them, they just showed…"

"Claire." Wesker interrupted me, settling a finger over my lips. "I know."

He leaned back after stopping my comments, opening a laptop and looking through information. "Now shut up while I figure out how wide-spread the damage is."

Crossing my arms I glanced out the window, annoyed at a lot of things. The way the night had fallen apart. Weeks of being alone and quiet and just working on my bike, and even that had been swept away quite swiftly. Whirlwind Wesker sweeping back in to take apart any sense of normalcy. I knew it wasn't his fault really, I should have thought that my brother would want to get teams together. That Leon would be involved…

I grit my teeth, trying not to look at the blood still on my hands. Leon's blood. If he didn't make it, then was it my fault for coming here so carelessly? No, I told him to leave. I told Chris to leave me alone and let me make my choices. I guess since I didn't tell Chris, he couldn't have known...but if I would've tried to tell him this just would have happened sooner. He might have taken me when Wesker wasn't nearby to do something. Wesker might have killed all of them if they would have taken me against my will away from him.

I sighed, resisting the urge to rub my face as I tried to convince myself I wasn't at fault for all things in the universe. I could have probably handled a lot of things better, but they could have too. I know we were friends, but this wasn't something they'd understand or accept. If Chris couldn't, they definitely couldn't. I let out a sigh, watching the ground go by beneath us while only vaguely curious as to where we were heading. Did it matter? It wasn't like it would be some sort of permanent place. Wesker had told me years ago, there weren't any white picket fences. It was true; we didn't get to have a permanent home - not together.

"It seems limited to just a few of my places, but still damaging. I've managed to set them to self-destruct, but I can't know what was gathered beforehand." Wesker stated, as much to observe aloud to himself as to explain to me, closing the laptop with a snap. "I should have a better idea soon. Pilot, take us to the West African facility. We'll have to alter plans and go dark for a while."

"Miss Gionne won't be happy about it." The pilot answered, the woman's voice cool, collected, and strangely familiar despite its neutrality. I'd probably been on rides with her before, thus far Wesker was seemingly very equal opportunity with his staff.

"She'll be displeased, but she'll adjust." Wesker answered. "Just fly."

"Who's Miss Gionne?" I asked, looking back toward Wesker.

"A colleague in current affairs." He replied, attention turning from the pilot to me then reaching to get me some wipes, starting to clean my hands.. "My being hands on might improve the development speed. Though, you'll need to behave yourself. Our time outside the facility will be nearly non-existent."

"But, we'll be together?" I chanced the question.

"Yes. We'll need to shelter-in-place until we are ready to proceed." He returned, reaching up to push hair back from my face that had been blown out of place during our swift retreat. "Did you ever take any drama classes?"

I frowned. "Why?"

"We'll need to pretend we aren't involved. My colleague is sensitive to my relationships. I'll need to bring you in as a prisoner." I answered. "It will be the best method to keep her out of our lives."

I was scowling now, shaking my head even as he explained. "Are you serious? Have you been having a relationship with someone else?"

"With Gionne?" The disgust that infused his voice did discourage me from the thought. "I am not in any way interested in her beyond her connections. I definitely have not had a physical connection to her."

"Then why the lies?" He sounded convincing, but he was very good at lying, even to himself, whenever he wanted to be.

"She is under the impression that such a relationship is possible, or at least if it isn't that it's because I don't do that rather than her being the problem." The slight curl of his lip downward still screamed revulsion. "Allowing her to have that impression makes her ask fewer questions and better yet, give me resources without a need to justify them."

"So, you're using her and want me to help?" My nose scrunched at the idea. "I don't like that. And a prisoner? I mean, I get you have all the chains and collars, but I don't think my giving BDSM a go should start at that level of intensity."

"Did you have a level you'd like to start at?" He perked a brow, smirking slowly.

"No, that's not the point." I felt the blush. "I don't think I should show up as a prisoner. Couldn't I come with you as a researcher?"

"Not really, you're well known in these circles for what you've done with your charity." He said, perfectly reasonable. "Though I will try to find you some smaller chains to start with."

"You aren't going to let that one go, are you?" I sighed.

"I wouldn't want you to think we were being too vanilla." Wesker retorted, still looking at me and I was sure it was intense behind those glasses. Then his body tensed slightly as he raised the hand he'd been cleaning. "You're wrist, that idiot boy scout hurt you."

I followed his gaze to my wound, it had hurt when I'd stopped Leon from dragging me outside earlier. I hadn't realized that his grip had been harsh enough to cause any damage. There was an outline of circular bruises where he'd dug fingers into me. It would probably hurt later given how much the area had purpled. Nothing seemed broken though or it would have been more notable to me before now.

"I think it's just a bruise." I replied, smiling lightly at his careful inspection. These were the moments I didn't question having picked him. He could reach out and tenderly care for me, be protective of me without putting me down or making me feel lesser. This was the man beneath all the pride and pain others saw, someone that reached out to care for those he found important. This was why I knew we were more than a physical attraction.

"I think you're right...it doesn't seem sprained." He commented after moving my wrist a few directions and feeling along it. It hurt slightly, but not like a break or sprain would. "You should have let me finish him off."

Then there was also the unforgiving aspect toward anyone not important to him…

"I would have warned you if I knew they were coming. We could have left." I said seriously. "I know you wanted to hurt him, but they were trying to help me in their own way. They can't understand this, but I chose you Albert Wesker. I think I'll always choose you."

He was quiet at my comments, though I knew his eyes were on me even with the glasses. I didn't know if he'd take my admission seriously, but I supposed that was the case given he pressed me into the back of my chair with the pressure of his embrace a moment later.

**Wesker - **

While Claire was a delectable distraction, I should have spent less of the ride to the new facility getting her to pant my name. I had to present her as she was to Gionne, who was sure to be here, and convince the harpy that Claire was nothing more than a prisoner. Easier if I hadn't mussed her hair and clothes so notably. I knew I didn't want to have to play this game. As good as I was at double agency, I didn't really want to present Claire as something expendable. I knew she'd be safe, given the numbers there was little chance if she died she wouldn't return as a very capable tyrant. It wasn't her possible death that even bothered me, not that I wanted her harmed. It was the idea that she could ever be something less than Excella Gionne.

Even in pretend, that concept made my skin crawl like no BOW ever could.

At least she had relented to the plan, albeit hesitantly, before we touched down. Then, we were both getting our clothing and hair back from the ruffled mess our interaction had left it in. We were coming into land, Valentine had waited until a bit late to let us know we were close. I'd have to make sure to give her a dose as soon as we were settled. Then I had a lot we'd need to do, and I wasn't sure how well Claire would think of me by the time the night was out. The shocked expression on her face as I settled a gag in her mouth before binding her hands said everything she could not.

"Just play along, dear heart." I stated, reaching up to fix her hair a bit more where she'd lacked time. "I'll take them off as soon as I'm able. Look frightened, if you could."

Her scowl didn't make me too sure of this plan, but I shoved her out of the plane when we got close all the same. The pain of the scraps in the fall might help cover up any lack of immediate terror. I jumped down after her, Jill would land the helicopter nearby and then catch up to me. That was the programmed expectation, she'd gotten good at it.

"Back already, Albert?" Gionne was already approaching. "I heard there was some sort of difficulty at your safehouse here, are you all right?"

"Better than the BSAA that moved in." I retorted, harshly pulling Claire from where I'd shoved her to the ground. "I took this one alive. She'll prove useful should her brother try to get involved."

"The TerraSave member?" Gionne looked over Claire with a frown. "Want me to add her to the experimental floors?"

"No, I have a specific use for this one." I returned, shoving Claire forward when she turned a dirty look my way. I'd definitely hear about this later, but her distaste was believable enough for Gionne not to second guess her purpose. "She'll be an excellent deterrent for her brother."

"The Redfield?" Gionne rolled her eyes, waving a hand slightly. "As if he were a real threat to us. You should give up that obsession you have with him one of these days. There are more important things in life than that man."

"The BSAA is the largest possible variable and threat to our operation. You think it wise to look this gift horse in the mouth?" I shook my head at her dismissal. "While they're a tiny thorn, I prefer to have every tool available by which to pluck them out."

"Fine. I see what you mean...she is useful as a hostage." Gionne relented to my reasoning. "I take it this means you'll be here for the rest of our operation?"

"Yes, this close to dispersal it's wise for me to remain here and make certain everything remains on course." I nodded, knowing it would delight her to have me this close. "It would be pointless to spend time building more safehouses now. Was anything here disturbed?"

I had a safehouse in Kijuku, but it wasn't something she or anyone else needed to know about. Thus far, I expected it and a few others were safe specifically because anyone that had known of them was dead. I wasn't keen on burning those resources after I just lost so much either.

"No, we're on schedule here." The try-hard replied, grinning as I shoved Claire a few steps through a door so she almost fell. "It's only been a few hours. No Tricell facilities have been hit, so they aren't aware of our connection. Perhaps they were just following older leads."

"Likely." I agreed, not wanting to discourage her from having any idea my distraction was concerns of my likely swiftly deteriorating relationship with the 'prisoner'. "I plan to put her in quarter's across from mine once they're secured. I wouldn't want my old comrades to think I wasn't a perfectly polite captor. Until then she can remain in my quarters on the couch. I'll have Valentine keep an eye on her when I can't. She won't interrupt any operations here."

"Oh? You are too much the gentlemen." Gionne didn't like it, but she didn't argue. She knew me well enough to know my extreme distaste for the male Redfield, so she wasn't likely to make a connection to me humping his sister with regularity. "I understand though, if we don't keep her in good condition she's not the best bargaining chip. I'll make sure it's arranged soon."

"I'll join you in the labs when I've gotten both Valentine and she-Redfield secured. Go ahead and return to your work." I was a bit shorter than usual, but I'd hoped given the resources I'd lost she would presume it was that. She didn't seem that offended though, shrugging and walking off - probably because I'd promised to catch up to her. Then continued toward my quarters, shoving Claire inside - glad Valentine had already gotten here and sat on the bed. I closed the door before sighing and reaching over to remove her gag.

"Behave." I stated before removing it.

"You're an asshole." Claire snapped, her voice low enough that I didn't need to immediately return the gag to her mouth.

"Yes, dear heart. I thought you knew that." I returned. "I'll remove your cuffs in a moment, I need to do something."

"You said she was dead." Claire hissed, scowling at me. "You've had her here the whole time? Doing what exactly? How are you even keeping her here? Is Jill all right?"

Of course, she couldn't know for sure it was Jill on the bed, but my conversation with Gionne hadn't really hidden her presence either. I wasn't a fan of this growing trend of my plans not working out the way I'd plotted them. This wasn't quite how I'd pictured breaking the news of Jill's survival.

"She was broken after the fall from the Spencer Estate." I explained, walking away from Claire to one of my dressers, opening it to then key in a code to a small safe inside where I kept Jill's drug. "She was unlikely to survive all together without some sort of intervention. I took her with me and installed a prototype system that could inject her body with various chemicals and drugs to help her survive, regenerate. Jill, could you show Claire your scarab please."

Jill moved to open her shirt and reveal the large ruby-like object in her chest without fighting with me. Her control was still well-established. "It allows her to live, but it makes her mind foggy, uncertain. She can listen to orders, and is quite effective, but otherwise has few thoughts of her own. Her head had taken considerable trauma in the fall, she was lucky to survive even to this level."

"She...you turned her into a slave?" Claire frowned at me. "You say it nicely enough, but that's what this is, isn't it?"

"I saved her life." I pointed out, moving back over to Jill with the appropriate dose to settle it into the small valve for intake to inject her. "She'd otherwise have left more of her body than gray matter on those rocks, Claire."

Claire's disapproval transformed to surprise when I pulled off the hood of my puppet. Staring at the uncharacteristic blonde hair and somewhat sickly complexion before looking back to me.

"Side effects of the drug. It kept her alive, but it bleached out much of her body's natural melanin. She has regenerated fairly well, she might even be able to come off the drug use eventually." I remarked, needing to rekindle that bit of Claire's hope that I wasn't a completely lost cause after shoving her into here as a prisoner. Claire was at a loss for the moment though, so I turned back to Jill.

"Jill, dress yourself and remain here. Watch over Claire, don't let her leave and follow my orders, but otherwise listen to her and keep her safe. Understood?" I asked, smiling lightly when she only offered a silent nod. My previous order for her to always remain silent in Claire's presence maintained effect though it had been weeks.

I walked back over to Claire, leaning down to unlock her cuffs, frowning at the still purple wrist. "I'll find a first aid spray so we can attend to this when I get back. I'll need to go work soon though, lingering here will seem suspicious."

"I'm sure I'll be fine, mine fuhrer." Claire snapped lightly at my stare. Opposite the small smile she'd given me earlier tonight. It stung more than I expected.

"Just remember I'm in your corner, dear heart." I remarked, kissing her forehead. "I'll be back when time allows me. It may be a while. You should be more free to wander then."

"This is all sorts of not okay." Claire stated, frowning at me. "This is definitely not what we agreed to. You can't just keep me here. I can always start screaming."

"You can, but you shouldn't. I know you don't want things to be as vanilla, but I'd hate to have to leave you gagged and tied to a bed this soon." I smirked a bit at the flush that came to her face. "Behave, I'll make all this worthwhile. Just give it time."

I paused to lean near Jill and whisper another order. I hated to give it...but it was that or risk everything else. If Claire started being too unruly, I'd simply keep her in a sedated coma until the time came to awaken everyone. She'd come to understand if she ever truly understood me at all...we were too close to let this opportunity pass now. We were so close to completion, I couldn't let this sidetrack the world's ascension.

**End Chapter**

I didn't have as much time as I would like to edit through this, but I wasn't sure what else to do with it. Next chapter we'll have some sneaky, super spy (not really) Claire. Getting there, getting there. Only 5 more! Wesker's real close to getting Uruborus up!

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_Evo-500_ \- That line was in regards to Claire not Jill. XD

_Crystal_ \- Yes, Wesker definitely thinks he's helping her in his own mind.


	22. Vantage

**Chapter Twenty-Two:** _**Vantage**_

_Life is like a landscape. You live in the midst of it but can describe it only from the vantage point of distance._

_**-Charles Lindbergh **_

_**Claire - **_

Whatever various things I'd considered when leaving with Wesker, and all the negative ways it could go...I hadn't pictured finding Jill as a personal robotic slave. It was bizarre, watching her just stand quietly near the door. The mask she'd been wearing nearby where Wesker had left it. I'd tried talking to her, but she hadn't replied other than to look at me. As though she were waiting orders of some kind.

I hated seeing her like this...the strange bleached out hair, the vacant expression. She was even much thinner than the last time I'd seen her...then, at least she was in one piece. I kept talking more out of nervousness than any expectation she'd answer.

"Is Wesker telling the truth about saving you?" I mused, more to myself than her. I didn't expect an answer. "I mean...given the height you fell he probably saved you somehow...but a weird mind-control drug? I know I can be a bit blind when it comes to him, but I'm not stupid. I'm sure you still have to be in there somewhere. I'll convince him to let you free."

There was nothing, no reply at all…

I sighed.

"I know you probably judge me for being with him...but I promise you, it's not that simple. I see part of him no one else can." I said, guilty for being with her when she was his puppet and I was...definitely more. At least I hoped I was? His act with Gionne had been disturbingly good and I had to admit part of my mind was quite nervous about it. Then, when I'd tried the door the Jill-bot had interrupted me. I couldn't leave, not without hurting Jill or getting hurt and I didn't want to do either of those things in the first few hours I was here. Sure, I wanted to be able to do something, but I'd gotten pretty accustomed to being alone the last week and a half.

"I know you'd probably think it stupid, but I'm gonna trust him for now." I explained, sitting on the edge of the bed. "I get he's not really a good person, but he's good to me. He's not just a monster. I can convince Wesker to let you go. He said eventually he could lower the drugs, and that was an opening. He is willing to let it happen."

Was I convincing myself, or Jill-bot?

"He's clearly up to something, again." I observed. "He keeps talking about this project, and it sounds very important to him. I am a little worried. I know I just said that he's not a monster, but that's only to a limited group. I get he's still basically a dick to everyone else...he's just...my problem to try and keep contained."

Not that I'd been doing a great job of that. Keeping Wesker on a leash was akin to trying to lasso a hurricane. He was always off doing anything he wanted...even now I wasn't in any form of control. I was going along with this little prisoner scenario, but I was still in jail and under guard. Did it make it any different than Jill just because I'd agreed? If I suddenly asked to be elsewhere, I doubt he'd let me be. If I lost my temper this would get farther and farther from pretend voluntarily.

I needed to talk to him. Figure out what was so important and why. Figure out if he'd be willing to tell me more of what was happening with Jill...why he would bring me here if he really wanted it to be secret but wanted me to choose? Then, I wasn't sure he'd had a choice after the BSAA had shot up several of his safehouses…

Ugh. Did he really have to run off the moment we got here?

_**Wesker - **_

_I could just kill her…_

Gionne was still talking.

Going on about a variable in the data that she wasn't happy with, not that it mattered to me...since I was the one that had put it there. I knew it wasn't the problem she believed it could be, but I had to listen to her concerns as if it were real all the same. Deception had exceptionally dull moments. Keeping the she-beast content had been a goal until we reached launch, but really at this point I didn't need her. I'd have to give a director position on the project to another researcher, but I doubt they would argue. Even those 'loyal' to her were often just very good at hiding their discontent with her bizarre personality and lack of professionalism.

I offered a vague smirk at some joke she told, imagining how easy it would be to snap her neck helped make the humor real. Then, as desirable as crushing her vertebrae beneath my boot would be...my plan was to attach a scarab to her chest and force her loyalty. The project would still need a director capable of independent action and thought, but it would make life the next few weeks exceedingly more enjoyable. People would be suspicious, but only a few outside Gionne and I that had worked on the mind-control device actually worked at this facility.

Gionne had always been a sacrifice and she was tagging along beside me toward the area of the facility where we refined the P30 like a lamb to the slaughter. She probably presumed I just wanted more for Jill, though I'd always been careful to keep a full supply at the ready in my quarters. I knew we were making more of the systems, I'd just need to attach one to her. I'd be giving her that third nipple she had always deserved, given her status as a witch.

Her mouth was still spewing complaints when I interrupted by driving the sharp 'feet' of the scarab into her chest. The horror that came across her face mingled with the pain of the object digging into her body despite her hands clawing at the metallic surface. It was the most I'd enjoyed her face to date.

"Albert…" She hissed, eyes between shock and betrayal as the drug began to take over her system. She twitched as if wanting to reach for something, anything, to use against me. As though such weapons would mean anything. "...why?"

"Don't fret Excella, you haven't outlived your usefulness quite yet." I remarked, smiling as some of the light in her eyes dulled with the effects of the drug. "You'll be a loyal little kit until the end though, won't you?"

"Yes, sir." Her words lacked the emotion of before. Now she was devoid of protest. This early into the drug she'd have no resistance to it. She was more a puppet than even Valentine. Others would undoubtedly notice some difference, but by the time they realized it was more than an illness, Uruborus would already be complete.

"Avoid any meetings not absolutely required of you." I began to set her commands. "Speak when you must, otherwise act ill, look it if possible. Give command of this facility to me, today, with your highest in command. Excuse yourself otherwise with some illness. Short of an extreme emergency, you are not to leave your quarters until I come to speak with you. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." She nodded. "Anything else."

"Let me know the moment you believe anyone could be suspicious. If you start to gain any control come to me immediately for a new dose." I added, amused as she left the room. I turned to the other researchers inside, shooting them before they could finish a protest. A minor sacrifice to freely spend the next few weeks with Claire.

_**Claire -**_ (A Couple Weeks Later)

Wesker had thus far, been largely true to his word.

I hadn't expected him to give me my own quarters and a badge access to a couple of the floors. Other people around seemed suspicious of me, but they were polite enough the few times I'd tried speaking with them. Mostly the people here seemed very overworked, this 'upcoming project' was taking almost every waking moment of those that worked here. That included Wesker. So of course, when he hadn't been with me, I'd been trying to decipher just what he was doing.

So far, it didn't sound promising. Though, I had only picked up small tidbits that he hadn't told me himself. He'd often avoided the subject, or was quick enough to alter to different topics that I knew it wasn't something he wanted me completely understanding. Which given his track record, was mildly terrifying. Then, it was hard to know how to switch between the mindset of 'I choose you' to 'what the fuck you doing now?' without just coming off wrong. More when I couldn't know for sure just what his plan was.

I'd heard Uroborus many times, so I knew that was the general name of the project. Not promising really. I knew it was a dragon or snake thing eating its own tail, that alone wasn't exactly promising as a visual. The symbolism of it didn't help, the cycle of life and death? This all was too close to other shady ass shit Umbrella had done, and it made me far from comfortable. Still, I didn't know what the project actually -did- yet. I wasn't expecting fluffy bunnies, but I knew there was more going on than what I could see in the areas he'd given me access to.

Today he was out of the facility for some work related thing for a while, so I was planning to finally figure out a way into one of the labs or somewhere more useful than my quarters and the upper floors that weren't very research based. I planned to figure out a way into the lower floors today. I'd done some basic looking around, and the good old 'climb through a vent' seemed to be the way to go from what I could tell. The lower floors had to have air after all, and generally when areas got that low, they needed shafts large enough they wouldn't be easily blocked. That meant, a passage of some kind, even if not one really built for people to walk through.

I had to make my best guess based on the layout of above floors what shaft might be the safest, but thankfully I still had been allowed to keep a pistol and my hunting knife even in the facility. I had tried to talk to Wesker, but I didn't know what else to ask without being insulting or starting an argument, so I figured I'd just do a little spywork. Jill wasn't stalking me at the moment, he'd taken her with him. He'd also assured me Gionne wasn't still a problem, so I figured this was my best chance. I made swift work of the screwdriver I'd gotten from one of the maintenance closets. Yep, definitely big enough, but it went down a bit farther than I'd like. I tied off a small rope in hopes of having a way out later and climbed down a floor, peeking through the vent.

It was dark, and I didn't want to risk if there were workers being seen by trying to shine a light through that probably wouldn't help me see anyway. Even if they were in rooms around it, they'd probably spot weird beams of light. So far this was a bust. I continued to rappel down to the next shaft, thankfully I at least already saw light out of this one, but it would also put me six floors down. Not generally the best areas to be in these sorts of facilities. Then, I spotted another light further down, so at least it wasn't the bottom floor.

This vent seemed to lead into a research area. I could see lots of metal or plastic surfaces. As I tried to peek between the layers of metal I realized there were several large centrifuges along one wall. Most of the desk spaces had microscopes. I didn't see any people present now, but one of the desks had a cup and some papers on it. If I made it quick I could get in and snatch those papers before they got back.

I lacked a way to undo the screws from here so I made an executive decision to kick in the grate and climb inside. I moved swiftly over to the papers after setting the vent back against the wall. Perhaps from here I'd be able to explore a little more. I flipped the folder open but the whole first page was just numbers. I moved to the next page. I did spot the word Uroborus so I paused to look.

"So far, the full rate of bond with the host is at ten percent. A few more small tweaks should allow us to press that to twelve percent before release." I scowled at that...then...it was another virus. Not T, or Veronica...but something new. Full bond? What did that mean? Safely? The way it had bonded to Wesker to alter him without really mutating him? Ten or twelve percent before release? Shit...what did that mean? They were close by the language.

What happened to the other eighty-eight to ninety percent?

"Shit Wesker, what are you doing down here?" I whispered as I shut the file, putting it in my backpack. and moved for the door. It still didn't prove wrongdoing, but it wasn't looking good. I barely opened the door to glance down the hall. It was lit like in here, but I still didn't see anyone walking around. I did hear people chattering somewhere up the hall. A break room maybe? I wasn't sure. It didn't sound like anyone was concerned by the tone of the voices but I couldn't make out specifics. Did I go deeper then? I needed more than just the report in the room. It didn't actually discuss what Uroborus did. It was just describing how well it bonded to DNA…

I sucked my teeth in frustration and closed the door, heading back to the vent. Deeper it was. I had to find more than this. If this level of research was happening, then this facility would have B.O.W.'s kept somewhere, probably in the lowest levels. I did what I could to pull the vent back up against the wall before continuing my rappel. Level seven was lit up, looked from here like eight and nine were as well...then a much further window I couldn't gauge the floor of. I wasn't going to make it past seven without trying to personally climb instead of using the rope...which would mean a lack of any return trip. I wasn't ready to take that step yet.

The view into seven was more promising. I saw tubes not exactly the same, but pretty close to things I'd seen in other facilities. They were empty, which was sort of on the good side of the scale in favor of Wesker. Then, they existed, which wasn't. The room looked mostly empty, like it wasn't really used. I supposed at least, that was a start. I wasn't sure why they kept it lit, but at least this was something. I could even possibly use it as a way down if I could find some steps.

I kicked the vent in again. I didn't see anything of worth here to grab so I headed right to the door. The hall here was like the one above, but it was quieter. I didn't hear any random voices, a few distant beeps or moving liquids. So there was SOMETHING down here, just nothing where there were people chatting in a relatively carefree way nearby. That had be a sign of shadier dealings, right?

The hallway didn't have as many doors and they were spaced a bit farther as well. If it was like the upper floors, the stairwell and elevator would be to the right down around a corner of the hall. I wasn't sure what was on the left, but I was more likely to find anything I was looking for not just by using the stairs. Besides, the stairwells usually had camera's, I'd noticed not all the above inner rooms had as many camera's as the Umbrella facilities I'd been too. There wasn't the icon absolutely everywhere either. Tricell was this one, though I wasn't super familiar with them. I guessed they were just the latest bad corporation hiding behind a smokescreen of bureaucratic red tape to cover their less morally acceptable choices.

I padded down the long hall nervously, memories of the facility in Russia springing to mind. It was cleaner here but I knew how swiftly that veneer could stain. I passed a few doors before pausing near one that read B.O.W. viability testing. Definitely a winner on shady ass labels.

A deep breath later I pushed through the door. This was closer to what I had expected, but still more sterile than I was used to seeing places like this. Dozens of people were resting in tubes that wallpapered one half of the auditorium sized room. A large, presumably reinforced, glass panel cut the room in half. Thankfully I had entered in the not caged possible monster part of this divide.

This part of the room had lots of monitors and screens, likely sending data from the unconscious people. None of the vitals looked to be in poor condition and none of the test subjects had any visible mutations. I walked up to the computers, surprised there weren't passwords to get in. These people needed better security. I opened a file for one of the men and looked it over.

Suffering from a degenerative disease, patient 0492 has managed to bond with the Uroborus virus and now is beginning to reform tissue systems previously thought completely dead. Months from now he should make a full recovery if his system continues to improve at this rate. That wasn't what I'd been expecting...they were helping people with diseases that couldn't be solved?

"Enjoying the tour?" Wesker's voice alerted me that my clandestine activities had reached an end.

**End Chapter**

Way to super spy there Claire. You did all right considering the circumstances. Okay, 4 more chapters after this one. More about detailing them out and rereading as the lion's share is already written. As always, I hope everyone is still staying safe out there.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_Evo-500_ \- I thought the pod is what put the drug in her system?


	23. Wut?

**Chapter Twenty-Three**: _**Wut?**_

"Much unhappiness has come into the world because of bewilderment and things left unsaid."

― **Fyodor Dostoevsky**

_**Claire - **_

"Not really, expected a bit more action to be honest. " I shrugged at him. I knew he wanted me to feel guilty, but I refused. "What is all this? What is Uroborus?"

"Uroborus is my current line of research. These are subjects that have had minimal or no mutations after being exposed." He answered, walking inside. Slowing slightly his lips ticked downward when I backed up at his approach. So, perhaps I was a little nervous I was in trouble after all...

"How quickly Brutus becomes her. " He remarked coldly. Pausing near one of the input consoles to type something. "Issac, or patient 0492, is the furthest along. He was suffering from an incurable degenerative disease, but the bonded cells have regenerated his muscles enough he should learn to walk again."

The file I'd seen had matched his description. He pulled up another, a face that matched somewhere with those on the large wall I presumed. "Pamela, patient 0499 had advanced cancer that had spread through much of her body even after the mass on one of her lungs was removed. The foreign tissue is now gone, cannibalized by the virus, and healthy tissue has been left in its place. Would you like further examples? Personal information?"

"Don't get mad at me, between us I am not the one with a history of underhanded activities." I snapped, not sure I could fully trust his comments. Also a bit frustrated with myself for getting caught so quickly. I should have just grabbed info along the way instead of pausing to read it. "Another note said the bonding process is very rare. If these are the success stories, where do you keep the rejects?"

"Wesker!" He had grabbed my hand and was pulling me out of the room and farther down the hall. Why was he suddenly hurrying me along? "Stop."

"Or what? You will shoot me? If you think you are fast enough, reach for the pistol." He retorted. He'd definitely noticed I'd brought my gun. Though really, that was fair, I didn't know what he was making down here.

"No you temperamental jerk, I am not as fast as you." I snapped back, stumbling to keep up with him. "If you plan to show me you can do it without ripping my arm off."

He released me, I noted a moment of pause as he looked me over. He didn't utter an apology but I was certain one had been on his lips. Then he turned to keep walking. I followed, rubbing my wrist, what was it with the men in my life always trying to drag me everywhere without really asking? Then, he'd done less damage than Leon, so I doubted he'd consciously tried to hurt me.

"The disposal facility. " He nodded to the double doors we paused near. "Those that can't adjust to the infection usually mutate and die. Some require being put down, but often the body is already so compromised they don't pose a major threat. The people in these trials are all dying, normal medical professionals cannot save them."

I grimaced gagging slightly at the smell of burning corpses when we walked into a large crematorium. Wesker continued as if the stench didn't bother him "We are a small percentage of hope, and yet hope at all."

"The note…" I coughed again, the stench was so heavy I was glad I'd skipped breakfast. I exited again, taking deep breaths of stale but less death permeated air. Wesker joined me back outside, clearly unhappy with my little spy mission.

"The note talked about deployment and raising numbers." I challenged weakly, still nauseated.

"Yes, we try to improve numbers between each group. This isn't the only testing room." He was scowling now, walking again as I tried to keep up. "I have work to do without reports of you wandering into possibly dangerous areas with sensitive equipment. Would you have me take you through every broom closet to allay your fears?"

Part of me wanted to insist on it, yet, he was still walking. He acted as if this were some sort of chore he was forced to endure as I followed behind. My hesitation in answering didn't improve his mood for he began to walk down toward the last door in this hall. "Come on then, we'll start at the top."

"I'm sorry...I just. You wouldn't talk to me, so I got nervous. If it's as innocent as it sounds then why are you mad? That I didn't trust you, or that I caught you being up to something you shouldn't be?"

"Claire…" He said my name tiredly. It was the first time I'd seen him look almost exhausted, even for a split second. He nodded toward the elevator. "Come on, we'll start on the helipad, I'll go over things as I work if you don't mind. I can give you your tour on our return."

He set his hand over the pad near the doors and after a moment the biometric scan opened the reinforced panel with a mechanical hum. I felt odd, like this wasn't the way this was supposed to go. Nervous. Then, given his history, I doubt I could be blamed. Perhaps I was just overreacting though. I'd been wrong about things with Wesker before…

I followed him toward an exit I hadn't been allowed through prior to being with him. He walked through the maze-like halls of the place as though he knew it well. Leading me toward whatever destination he had in mind. I wasn't sure what work he had on the helipad, but I doubted I'd get a full tour today. I felt a bit as though I was in trouble for wandering, like the time he'd pulled me into the S.T.A.R.S. office after catching me at the station. It was sort of a funny thought, beer pong had left me in this entire mess that was my life. Drinking will get you nowhere kids.

He had given up the blue uniform years ago now, replaced with the black leather he favored now. A reminder that he wasn't the man I'd met then, even if I'd seen glimpses of it over the years...even if I wanted him to be. He was something else now...and the stakes were a lot higher than pissing off my older brother.

"Quiet, considering your insistence a moment ago. What do you want to know, Claire?" He sounded worn. I knew he'd been busy, but I hadn't realized it was this much. Even that brought me back to the time he'd fallen asleep in his office. His work ethic hadn't changed, nor had his ability to make me feel guilty for disturbing him. There was more to this work though, he wasn't a cop then and I doubted he was a philanthropist now.

"I need to know what you're doing Wesker. If it was as innocent as all this, you would have shown me freely. You wouldn't have mind control devices stuck to members of your staff." I observed, annoyed he wasn't surprised by my keen observation skills. I'd realized Gionne wasn't just convinced to behave by normal means.. "I'm not stupid. You could have set up those people as just a smoke screen."

We walked out onto a large concrete area with a metal screen overhead that was unfolding. Some sand blew across it, though it was mostly clear. It was definitely a jet, military grade and high dollar. He continued toward it as the cargo area opened. Other men and women were starting to load tanks on board.

"I am good with smoke screens, Claire. A bit obvious if that was my only plan. I do charge the people, I'm not a bleeding heart. Though, you want to know what else Uroborus is involved in." He remarked, pausing near a tank to look over numbers before moving to the next. "You want to know what I'm doing that has your hackles raised."

"Well, yeah…" I wasn't expecting him to just spell that out. I nodded though.

"The Uroborus virus has been in development for years. Being refined from its initial deadly state to something that could be properly utilized in humans. The strain can push a small percentage of humans past the normal human threshold. You are among those, I've made certain your DNA bonds nicely." He explained, starting to do checks on equipment on the plane.

"Okay…so then...what are you doing?" I had a sinking feeling I knew where this was going, but I didn't want to accept it.

"I plan to release it into the atmosphere. Humanity needs something to jump kick it's evolution after years of allowing themselves to be complacent." He gestured on the plane, following up after I climbed in. I felt a bit numb at his comment, like it wasn't real…

"The survival rate is only ten percent…" I finally managed. "That's madness."

"Actually, you read an older report. The survival rate is much closer to twenty percent now." He corrected me.

"You can't kill most of the world!" I stopped him where he'd been securing a tank, glancing at them and back at him. He had them here...was this happening now? "You have to stop."

"One man's madness is another's clarity." He remarked, lowering my hand gently to keep preparing. "You'll survive, we'll rebuild the world together."

"That's not the point." I scowled, wondering what I could do to take this stuff apart. Nothing with him standing right here. "Those are millions of innocent people."

"Billions." He corrected again. "A population culled from the weakest to make way for a better race. Was that not the point of your charity, to make the world better. We can do that, we can make a permanent change instead of just licking wounds."

I could hear Chris telling me that he'd warned me about this as I watched some of the tanks slide into places made for them in the sides of the main compartment. Were those missiles he was loading now? I couldn't have a break down now, I had to do something about this. I shook my head, as if hoping this was something I could deny the existence of. As if that simple action could actually do anything.

"You can't." I stopped him again as he was making preparations, taking his hand. "Wesker, you can't kill billions of people. Of innocents."

"Why not? They are ignorant, not innocent. Have they actually stepped up to do anything about the groups that continue to test on them like rats? Have they even bothered to care?" He shook his head at me, but at least had stopped preparing while we spoke. "You know there are still protests in parts of America that every single biohazard outbreak was just a hoax."

"Yes, some of them tried to protest TerraSave once...but that doesn't mean any of them deserve to be killed." I took his hand, glad at least he'd paused for a moment. "You can't want that."

"People are willfully stupid. Content to sit mindlessly listening to whatever the propaganda tells them. They let this happen, they encouraged it with their lack of action. If they took a moment to consider what the companies around them were actually doing they would have seen it. Does all of humanity deserve to suffocate and slowly turn into incapable beasts for the ones willingly clinging to weakness?"

"You aren't going to reason me into agreeing to this, Wesker." I frowned at his speech. "You, you promised me if I came with you that my brother would be fine. That my friends would be safe. I have lots of friends, one in four odds aren't promising."

"I've only ever promised to safe-guard your brother, and there were precautions taken for him and a few others." He muttered with distaste. "It was costly, but I've kept my word. Your brother and several of the people close to you have been safeguarded."

"You...how?" I didn't like this news. I'd only been here a few days.

"Some were captured, others were dosed without knowing it was happening. Your brother, it was slipped into his food for some time now by the staff at the diner he frequents for breakfast. Does the method particularly matter?" Wesker returned his attention to making sure the ship was ready for departure.

"How long has this been your goal?" I was having trouble breathing as I thought about it. I'd been dreaming about, wanting, a man that I'd convinced myself wasn't insane while he was preparing this sort of plan. It didn't seem possible...it felt unreal and yet I knew it had to be the truth…

"You can't do this Wesker. I...it's wrong." I shook my head at him, getting between him and his wall panel. "Please."

"This is why I'd wanted to keep you uninformed, Claire. If you wouldn't have known it was coming, it would have been easier for you." He didn't push me out of the way, so that was good. "It doesn't change anything."

"Not true, it changes things. It changes things." I insisted, repeating the words like a mantra that might end the insanity.

"What does it change?" He asked. "Wasn't it you that said you would always choose me?"

"Yeah, but then you went and decided you needed to personally end the world." I answered. "I feel I get a little leeway on this one."

"Then, you'll learn to adjust." He leaned closer to me, arms reaching up around me to continue clicking on the pad.

I pushed him back, noting the moment of amusement in his eyes...for it was clear I could do little to actually hurt him. I kissed him instead, I didn't know what else to do. It wasn't like it was the first time...I dearly hoped it wouldn't be the last…

"Can't I do that for you now?" I breathed when he broke away from me. "Can't you adjust to this world? If you do this...I won't adjust. I won't be with you when it's all over."

"You will. The world will need you. I can give it form, but you can offer it soul. You can choose what to teach the survivors, how to shape the moral rules of the world moving forward. If you want it to be a place without men like those that Umbrella, you can do that." He leaned down to kiss me lightly again. "Claire, you know it's tempting. You worry for all the people that will die, but you have a hard time letting go. We can create a future in whatever image we desire."

"I don't want the world, Wesker. I want you." I snapped, trying to keep the tears stinging my gaze from falling. "That's what I always wanted, was you. I thought that's what you were promising me when I left with you. Us, together...not whatever this is. Am I not enough? Shouldn't I be enough? Are you going to just leave me again? Are you going to choose death over me?"

"I'm not, dear heart. Sweet Claire, you don't have to cry over this." Wesker promised, pulling me closer to hug me. His voice uncomfortably confident, it was as if we weren't having the same conversation. "I wouldn't choose anything over you. You just can't understand, you don't have the same vision as I do. You will come around."  
"I just told you, I can't. I won't. If you do this, we're done. Whatever world comes out on the tail end of your plot, I won't be involved with you at the end of it." I retorted, shaking my head. Tugging my hands from his grasp. "Please, Wesker. Listen to me. This work, it's amazing. Can't that be enough? Doesn't it show that you can be good? That you can help people? That you can do so much for humanity without trying to reset them?"

His brow was furrowed, but he was listening. He wasn't still updating any files or numbers. There was something human beneath the monster, I was sure of it. I could convince him to stop this. I could talk him down.

"Please Wesker, I just want you. We can go somewhere. Just us." I insisted, pushing his hair back where a strand had dropped from the slicked style. "Let's just be us."

"I...we tried that." He replied. "They tore it apart, they hurt you. They'll keep coming. This offers us more protection than hiding in a corner of the world ever could."

"Oh, is the great Albert Wesker telling me he can't keep me safe?" I raised a brow at him. "This will only put more of a target on our backs from the survivors."

He hesitated again. It was something. He wasn't as dedicated to this as I'd first thought...he'd had some misgivings before I brought them up. Even if they were only related to me, I'd take that. I could get him to stop this.

"Claire!" Chris' voice pulled me out of the conversation and the moment passed. A red glint took over Wesker's gaze as he pulled me behind him and slid both of us behind a pillar in the cargo area. Wesker's arm was bleeding, he'd taken a hit in his shoulder from the shot so I didn't get hit. Why was my brother here? How had he found this place so quickly? Could his timing be any worse? "Get away from her WESKER!"

"Ever the inconvenience." Wesker hissed. The softness he'd had with me a moment before was replaced by hate. I reached out to try futility to stop him, but he'd already charged into the room toward my brother.

**End Chapter**

Chris is such a pain in the ass here. He's trying to help...he is. He's just bad at it in this case. So, action picked back up a bit, and we're at our climatic moment from 5. Only a few chapters left! I've even started roughs for another Wesker/Claire fic (though that one is not a priority as I gotta finish going back over my roughs for this one first).

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

Evo-500 - I thought it was the drug in the scarab? I dunno. I could be wrong, sometimes the lore of RE can be really difficult to get exact answers for.


	24. Xenothermic

**Chapter Twenty-Four**: _**Xenothermic**_

"If the forest has a day of fire and the heat of the flames does not consume a special tree, it will still be changed; charred, but still standing."

― **Dan Groat, A Punctual Paymaster**

_**Claire - **_

"You can't stop me." Wesker stated he was already on the other side of the room. He'd slammed into Chris with enough speed to throw him into one of the metal walls and dent it. I started to come forward but another girl was shooting at him and the bullets were a little too close for comfort. I stared in shock as Wesker blurred toward her.  
"Wesker!" I called out, afraid he would kill her.

He paused a moment at my cry, slamming the butt of the woman's own gun into her face with enough force to knock her down. Her nose was bleeding, but her chest still rose and fell. He touched the communication device in his ear after, as though immediately dismissing that opponent. "Take off, now."

"Sheva!" Chris cried out. Apparently the name of whoever he'd been working with. "You fucking monster. Claire, you can't let him do this. Whatever he told you, he's trying to murder most of the planet. We can't let him put this virus into the atmosphere."

Chris was largely dodging Wesker as he called out to me, trying but failing to shoot my (sort-of?) boyfriend. Wesker wasn't giving his best though. He'd actually remembered his promise to me not to kill Chris outright. That hadn't extended to whoever the poor girl on the floor of the compartment was. I hated this…

"STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU!" I stalked out of my spot behind the pillar toward them. My outburst earned a raised yellow brow from Wesker. Though the distraction got him shot again before I walked up and decked my brother for him. I ignored the smug smile Wesker gave.

"I can't believe you. Can't you both calm the fuck down?" I snapped. "You're both such...men. I hate it."

"Yes, let's have this dialogue." Wesker crossed his arms, still looking amused at my interjection.

"He's trying to destroy the world, Claire!" Chris bit back. "You are...I can't…we can't let him do this."

"I was working on that before you went all kool aid man on the situation." I snapped. "He was listening to me, and you killed it."

"If he only listens in specific situations, he's not the best pick for a boyfriend." Chris returned, then earned a punch from Wesker for that one. "Yeah, big bad tyrant...you never did fight fair."

"Yes, Chris. That's why you lost to me before I possessed powers." Wesker mocked, slapping away the counter fist my brother tried to throw. "Large words."

"Whatever, you've been the master of the sucker punch since before you turned into a literal monster." Chris snapped, slamming a syringe into Wesker and pushing a strange liquid before I could intervene. Chris stepped back to level his gun on Wesker, who had wavered on his feet and taken a knee. "Get out of the way, Claire!"

I didn't follow that order, concerned about what Chris had done. I'd stepped up next to Wesker, interjecting to look at him critically. Weskers eyes weren't quite focused and he was warmer than usual. Had Chris poisoned him? What would that do? Wesker pushed himself slowly to his feet, moving me to the side so I wasn't in the line of fire as directly.

"I won't kill him." Wesker hissed. "Just break him a little."

"I don't want that either…don't.!" I was left reaching after the blonde as he raced past me. Appearing between Chris and a switch he had been going for, dodging a couple shots from Chris' gun, then dashing forward to uppercut my brother when he went to reload. Another kick followed while Chris was still falling, throwing his body back along the cargo container. Away from the switch. My brother rolled several more painful feet before stopping.

"I had almost forgotten how enjoyable it could be to play with you." Wesker remarked as my brother jumped up and punched him fruitlessly in the chest. "The game will have to end soon. We should be at an optimal altitude any moment now."

Reason was out the window and we were out of time to talk about the insanity of this goal. I frowned and reached over to pull the lever Chris had been trying for. Wesker wasn't even paying attention to me, so I had the moment I needed to get it down. The whole ship lurched when I pulled the lever, the back of the plane starting to open sucking air from the compartment.

"No. Claire!" Weskers growl was close, but he didn't attack me. He grabbed my waist when I started to lift into the air, holding onto the wall with his other hand. "We are going to talk about this."

"Sure, let's argue about my loyalty if we live…" I snapped. At least the populace would be temporarily safe from this stupid plan. Assuming we even survived the now crashing plane.

Chris was holding on to another section of the inside. He sent me a somewhat relieved look, though it was hard to focus on details with the alarms echoing around us and the lack of reliable gravity to stay stable. The plane was definitely going down. If it wasn't for Wesker I think I would have been sucked outside. As it was, the other woman Chris was barely managing to hold onto while keeping a grip himself. When the plane slammed down I'd of been thrown around like a rag doll but Wesker had wrapped his arm around my back and held me close, securing my neck and back as much as he could as we bounced several times. I hated to think how much my brother and his friend had been tossed about.

He was getting warmer, whatever Chris had injected couldn't be good.

I only noticed after we moved that some of the heat was just the atmosphere. I felt disoriented and could only stare in shock a moment at the lava around us when he stumbled through an exit onto part of the plane. How in the world? What are the odds of crash landing in a volcano?

"We have to get out of here." Wesker glanced around with a scowl. Pausing his view on the tanks with the virus before leaning suddenly to one side, pushing me a little so the bullet Chris fired didn't hit me.

"This is over, Wesker!" My brother wasn't always swift on the uptake but he failed to shoot Wesker a few more times. Wasn't he getting that wasn't really working?

"Stop it, Chris! Not a priority! Let's get out of here before you two resume being idiots and trying to kill each other" I snapped. Glad that Wesker was leaving him alone. Didn't Chris realize he was only alive because Wesker let him be?

"He started it." In other circumstances I might have found the small pout on Wesker's face with his short protest cute, but volcano.

"You crazed…"

"Ideas!" I interrupted before Chris could start again, pressing a hand into his chest.

"I can probably jump us out…" Wesker stated, clearly annoyed. "Can't say much for sharpshooter here. Can we let him sink?"

"As if I am letting you out of here." Chris hissed pulling his gun back up.

"Might want to hold that thought." Wesker gestured to where Jill was carrying the woman Chris had called Sheva.

"Jill? Sheva!" Chris's gun lowered just slightly as he stared in shock. He let his defences down and Wesker was inside them. His fist meeting with my brother's face as he snatched the gun away. Jill was already picking her way with the girl toward the edge of the lava.

"We have to go, we will come back for the fool." Wesker lifted me before I could protest.

"No, take him first. Chris!" I called out as the part of the ship he was on started to sink. "Wesker, please. Get him first!"

Wesker looked down at me, then paused whatever he was about to say. He sucked his teeth instead.

"Fine, stay here." He left me on what seemed a relatively stable bit of rock and leapt back to get Chris. I let out a sigh of relief when he started returning with my brother. The wing of the ship he had been on was already under the lava. Then the ground shifted under my own feet.

_**Wesker - **_

Agony was something I'd long been familiar with. Physical pain was not enjoyable, but it could be ignored and overcome. The heavy burns on my arms were slowly starting to regenerate, slowed by the overdose of drugs the lesser Redfield had pushed into my system. My entire body was fighting itself and just staying conscious had been difficult. Now though, I just felt numb. There was lava cooling along my skin and I was chilled.

I shook her lightly, ignoring the thrum of fresh misery by using still open nerves. Her legs were decimated, I could see bits of bone where the flesh had gotten seared completely away when I reached to grab her. Ignoring the damage caused by the lava to reach for her before she was consumed by it. I almost got stuck, if it hadn't been for Valentine following protocols to keep me safe I doubt I could have pulled free alone.

"Claire…" I repeated her name a second time, not quite hearing it as I tried to get her to open those treacherously beautiful azure eyes. "Claire."

She didn't move, the last thing she'd done as I'd run for her was mouth two words to me before the earth had cracked beneath her. She'd cried out, but that even had been weak, short lived…

"She'll be okay. The virus..." Jill was starting to regain some control.

"It's not the same when someone dies from heat...it makes it more difficult…" I answered, pausing when I heard my voice crack. This all seemed as if it couldn't be real, this wasn't supposed to be this way.

"Claire." That man's voice tore my attention from her beautiful face. He hadn't gotten up but he was returning to consciousness nearby, his face contorted with fear and pain as he looked at what had happened to her. He started to say her name again, as if he deserved to utter it after causing this. I crushed a hand around his throat, starting to squeeze while he drug his fingers weakly across my grip. He couldn't get out more than the squeak of a sound. I had always hated him, but never as much in that moment.

Claire's arm slid from her chest, it touched my leg where it fell limply. Her final words replayed in my mind. I growled, slamming Chris's head back into the earth. Knocking him back into unconsciousness instead of choking him to death. If all I had left to offer Claire was my promise, I wouldn't let him ruin that as well. I reached back to her, struggling to pick her up since my arms still hadn't fully regenerated, half reconstructed flesh ripping free as I brought her close and struggled to my feet.

"Bring the idiot...we have to get somewhere, I have to do something." I insisted, stumbling as I started what promised to be the hardest trek I'd ever taken. "Take him to the bottom, somewhere safe, then run ahead and find a new aircraft. Hurry."

Jill didn't argue, though it was clear she probably could have fought the order. For once we agreed on help being needed here. Claire was in a much worse place than Chris. I ran as best I could with the poison flowing through my system, I just hoped it was enough. That anything would be enough.

The next few hours were a blur, her body hadn't started to go rigid, so that could be a sign the virus was trying to reanimate her flesh and had just been slowed by the amount of damage from the fire. My mind jumped between hopeful thoughts, and despair. One of the last feelings she'd ever possessed before her death was that she wasn't enough. That somehow I didn't want her...and now I just wanted to fix her. To bring back the irritated glances she sent when she didn't approve what I was doing...the blush on her cheeks when I pressed just the right buttons. The way she smiled lazily with messed hair while waiting for me to bring her breakfast…

Eventually Jill brought a helicopter to us, minus Chris - but that was wise. I hooked Claire to various equipment, shocked and anxious when there were signs of more than death. We'd brought her to another safehouse, but it lacked so much a larger facility would have been able to offer, I'd had to repurpose several pieces of equipment to get her on a passable life support system, but I was afraid to try and move her again. As it was her vitals were nowhere near stable and I could only stare at her broken body as I worked as quickly as I could, often tearing new flesh trying to form slowly with the poison hindering my regeneration and my clarity. I would work until I dropped if I had to.

Then, I heard it. The snap of a safety being pulled, the click of a bullet entering the chamber. Jill's P30 had run its course. I'd waited too long between a dose. She had the gun near my head, close enough to pull the trigger, and I was so sluggish I would have had trouble dodging even if I wanted to. Her eyes were filled with hate and disgust, but it was my face being reflected there that I saw. I didn't move to stop her.

"Let me save her first." I whispered, my voice still not functioning as it should. Turning my eyes back to the tub I'd repurposed to ice her body in to keep working. If Valentine still shot me, I couldn't blame her. Thankfully, I was still working a few minutes later and she had lowered the weapon. She was staring at Claire, regardless of what Valentine wanted to do to me, she wanted Claire to make it. It was probably one of the few things she'd ever agreed with me on.

_**Claire - **_

Holy son of a shit. Fuckballs.

It hurt. I hurt.

Coming back to consciousness I felt like I'd been repeatedly shot out of a cannon like a pinball ball in a machine, then also doused in gasoline and set on fire while someone was ripping my skin off. I wanted to scream, but I was half afraid that if I moved this would somehow get worse.

"Claire…" The voice was tired, a little distant, but I knew it.

Wesker.

It was when I remembered, he was coming toward me...the heat and burning...it had been awful. I'd fallen into the volcano and I passed out pretty quick. I'd felt him pull me, but that was it. He'd actually gotten me out then?

"I'll add painkillers in a moment." I was glad he was at least trying to help mitigate the agony. "Can you make a fist if you can hear me?"

I grimaced as I did my best to tighten my fingers together. I couldn't quite make a fist, but apparently it had been enough.

"Good, relax. I'm sorry Claire, I'll fix this. I'll fix you. I promise." He stated, though after the slight acidic warmth in my arm from the medicine I was already spiralling into the welcome black again. What did he mean to fix me?

_**Wesker - **_

_Stable._

I let out a sigh of relief when the word flashed onto the monitor. Leaning back in my chair near her makeshift bed by the tub. She looked better, though it was clear she'd only just finally entered a state where her body was beginning to regenerate. It was slow, so it would take a while, but she'd heal. I took off my sunglasses to rub my face, it'd been over twenty-four hours since I'd gotten her back here.

I hadn't slept. I didn't need to rest like normal people...but I was exhausted between the lengthy regeneration of my own body and the poison finally starting to subside within my veins. I didn't want to risk passing out. I'd come to my senses and forced another dose of P30 on Valentine. She probably regretted not shooting me in my momentary lapse of self-preservation. I had the extra help to retrieve drugs or chemicals I needed so I could remain next to Claire. A moment could make the difference if her body began to crash. Still, she'd tried to make a fist when I asked...she could understand me. That moment had meant the world.

So far, it seemed as though there was a mild mutation in the virus I'd developed for her caused by the T-Veronica virus. She must have had some mild form of exposure when she was captured by Alexia It was so small it hadn't shown up in her blood when it was analyzed, but it was probably what had allowed her to survive the heat level of her near death experience. The T-Veronica virus had always been more resilient to fire than others. It had also been one of few that tended to allow for maintained self-awareness once activated. It could have been why her blood always had such high rates of success in bonding with Uroborus. She'd had nine years to be inoculated with it as well as the other virus' in her system.

I pushed myself to my feet. I didn't want to sleep, but I would do her little good if I lost function from not having eaten or hydrated as well. I also needed to reinforce the security. Even with Jill back under control, our security was light. I couldn't let anyone take Claire. It was easier to busy myself with random requirements than dwell on what had happened - that she still might not actually be herself when she woke. Understanding what making a fist meant, and actually retaining her memories and her sense of self was another story.

I pulled several dishes and pans from shelves, if I cooked a lot now I could just rewarm things later. It would help make her ongoing care easier to have things readily available.

_**Claire - **_

It still was horrible, the deep ache and crinkling shots of pain when I started to return to consciousness. It wasn't as bad as last time, but it wasn't comfortable. I barely opened my eyes, fearful I wouldn't have legs when I looked down. Both frustrated and thankful there was a blanket over them. I could at least make out two long limbs that pulled the blanket higher at my feet. It hurt, but I could wiggle my toes and move the blanket. I was pretty sure I shouldn't have toes left…so I must have mutated then.

My arms were pale, with several needles and tubes sticking out of my skin. The room was metallic, cold, lots of plastic and sheen. The sort of thing I'd come to expect from bio-weapon makers. Then, there was also a sleeping man half-hung over the metal folding chair he was somehow not toppling over. His hair was messy, out of place, nothing like him...but I knew him all the same. Even without the sunglasses he'd dropped on the floor...I knew Albert Wesker extremely well. He'd fallen asleep taking care of me…

How long had I been here? No calendars or clocks I could see. As far as we knew Wesker didn't age. Not a promising thought, it felt like it had been only a short time, but that could just be the stupor from heavy drugs. I almost cried out when I reached to push myself up in the bed, I was exceptionally sore...nothing broke or at least seemed to...but I lacked the desire to try again. I'd survived a fall into molten lava, I should probably take it pretty slow. At least I knew who I was and I didn't have any strange desire to bite pieces off of Wesker or moan piteously, that was a good sign.

I didn't want to wake him, I doubted I'd be conscious long myself from what I remembered of people after massive body trauma. I was already tired enough to just sleep again, but I was also a bit scared. What had happened to Chris? The girl with him? To Jill? Why was it just us in here? If so, where were they. Had they made it away safely? Thankfully, my anxiety wasn't enough to break through my body's need for rest for very long.

**End Chapter**

Whew, poor both of them. I feel extra bad for Claire, who has really bad taste in men tbh. Then, you can't help who you love? Particularly true if you love Wesker. It mostly is turning out okay? Obviously events are much different than 5 since Claire was present and all : ).

_**-Aura**_

P.S. I hope everyone still remains safe and virus free.

_To my reviewers:_

Crystal - LOL I didn't mean you. I meant the character was a perv. I'm glad you were able to catch up and hope you can finish out the series still enjoying it ; )

evo500 - Maybe? It's always hard to tell. Either way, for the purposes of my headcanon anyway it's the drug. If only because to me that makes more sense than a random physical change/attachment. Just easier for me to think of it like that XD.

anon - Hmm, always hard to tell.


	25. Yammerer

**Chapter Twenty-Five:** _**Yammerer**_

"A loud mind is greater than a loud mouth."

_**-**__**Matshona Dhliwayo**_

_**Wesker - **_

The bright orange undulating ground was swiftly disintegrating the earth and metal that had landed on the thick magma. I couldn't quite move fast enough across the crumbling bits of earth, forced to watch as her legs slid into the lava, skin blackening and cracking off where she sunk into the fiery surface, her clothes not in the liquid still catching fire and I fought to reach her. I couldn't get there though, she continued to sink, the skin on her face bubbling and blackening before melting slowly from her skull, which was also catching fire. I reached out, wanting to pull her free, even what was left of her. Then I fell in myself.

My mind came out of the nightmare instantly as I hit the floor next to Claire's bed. I'd fallen asleep keeping an eye on her. I scowled at the unwelcome visions fading from my mind. I definitely had waited too long to rest if I was starting to see things. I rubbed my eyes as I pushed myself back up and to my feet. Claire was still sleeping, but she'd moved slightly. Had she woken up a little? I wish I had better equipment here I could keep records with when I had to inevitably sleep.

I reached up to carefully turn her, it was past time to clean her up a little for the moment, so I took the sheet off and was pleasantly surprised by how much her legs and feet had regenerated. The skin was clearly still not fully regenerated since I could see through the almost translucent color - but it gave me a view of the tendons and muscles underneath. It all looked appropriate, that she was regenerating the way her body should be. I was ginger with moving her, while I knew I had to be careful with the fresh skin, I also had to move her sometimes or she could end up with bed sores. Unlikely given the level of regeneration, but I also wanted her to be comfortable.

"Wesker…" The light, weak voice, excited me more than I thought it would. I leaned closer, smiling at her when she opened her eyes. The blue was there, but it was brighter than before, almost illuminated...but her eyes possessed slits now, not unlike my own. Then, I'd carefully been pushing her DNA toward a mutation akin to mine for years so I wasn't surprised. If that was the only change, we would be lucky. I offered her a light smile, reaching to touch her hand lightly when her fingers twitched.

"I'm here." I reassured her, letting her touch my hand. "You'll be all right."

"Chris?" She asked, and I did my best not to frown, but I felt the smile drain from my face. After all this, that moron was her first concern? "Jill?"

"They're fine as far as I know. Jill reports having carried Chris to safety." I explained, trying to keep my voice level. She offered a faint smile. No matter how much I wished I could crush her brother's skull, she needed support right now. "You're recovering well."

"You...kay?" She stumbled over her words, voice thick with drugged exhaustion. "You...your arms."

"I've regenerated." I stated, holding her hand a bit tighter. At least I still made the list of her concerns. "You're my concern."

"Wha...time, day...it?" She mumbled, her eyes not really focused, starting to drift slightly shut. "Ow long?"

"You've been in recovery for about three days." I answered, gently pushing her hair back. "You should rest though. I'll be here."

"Oo, eep." She wasn't even making words anymore. She'd leaned into my touch, letting her eyes slide shut again. I watched her breath slow and listened to the monitors beeping slowing to stable rates for sleep. She knew me, and she seemed to know herself...she knew Jill and Chris' names. I set my forehead against her arm on the raised bed, closing my eyes. She was going to be alright. I wasn't sure I'd ever understood true relief until I'd seen her aware of herself. Seen her reach for me…she would recover...even if it might take some time.

The slam of a door upstairs let me know we weren't alone, I scowled toward the steps and left her for the moment. She was largely safe now. Feet on the stairs, Jill was met with the barrel of my gun as she came down.

"Excella." She reported. "She has a large group with her."

Of course, it was bloody Gionne. Her best skill seemed to be showing up where she was least desired. Given it had been days, her course of p30 would have worn off and she could have removed the mind control device. I didn't think the witch was delighted with how she'd been treated. Unfortunately, she'd been aware of the placement of this safehouse.

"Find him!" I heard her snapping from above. "I know he's here. That he keeps little secrets in his safehouses. We haven't seen a lab, so there's something else here, get it!"

It was a matter of time before they discovered the bookshelf the door to the lower level doubled as. Not the most original of covers for a secret door, but one that often worked at least for a time. Jill was staring at me, waiting orders. She had gotten a dose herself of p30 not long ago so I knew she'd be loyal at least. I had an escape tunnel just for purposes like this...

Even if there was an army, I could probably defeat them. I couldn't be rash though, I didn't want Claire caught in the crossfire. Given it was Excella, she had some idea as to how to poison me as Chris had. I'd managed to recover, but I wasn't eager to repeat the experience. I also doubted she was fool enough not to have guns large enough to make me struggle. I knew there were tyrant level threats available to her. I could probably even take some of those, but I still needed to protect Claire. I loathed to think what Gionne might try to do to her. Thankfully, my place did have a self-destruct, so once we were a safe distance I could put a damper on her immediate plan of capture.

Then, I had a lot of dead weight, so escaping on patrolled streets would prove difficult. I eyed Jill with a frown, not wanting to entrust Claire to anyone...but I couldn't help it. Jill was incredible as a fighting force, but still nothing compared to what I could do. "Valentine, take Claire as carefully as you can to the secondary helicopter, the one Gionne shouldn't be aware of. Fly out to the safehouse in Cairo, you were there with me once. Can you find it?"

She nodded.

"Good. Get there, set Claire back up on fluids and support systems. Dose yourself with p30 and await further instructions." I ordered, tightening my gloves as I lingered near Claire. "I'll catch up."

I leaned down to kiss her, hoping this was the right call. "Go on, I'll give you a few minutes or until they find the hidden switch."

Jill didn't hesitate, moving to pick up Claire now that I'd taken out the tubes and wires. I watched her all the way to when the red hair disappeared into the escape hatch. I closed it again, another thing they'd need to search for if they actually wanted to find them. Then I went back to the steps and took a deep breath.

I hated to think what the witch would do if she found Claire. I needed to make as short and effective work of Gionne's teams as I could. Gionne had outlived her usefulness, so she had to be eliminated. Once she was down, the rest of her teams should break off easier without a set leader. I heard her still barking orders, frowning at the presence. Why would she come in person? She knew what I was capable of. Was she that annoyed or that stupid? They still hadn't found my switch either…

It hadn't quite been a few minutes, but I pushed the door open, leaving a bullet in the head of the man that had been getting close to discovering me. His fate would have been the same either way, I downed two more before the screaming started.

"Hostile, hostile!" A man had backed around a corner after his partner took the shot in front of him. "He's here!"

I followed him around the corner, stepping casually out of the way of his wild assault of bullets before putting one of my own in his skull. She didn't even bring a better team with her? I sighed at the lack of challenge. In the living area I downed three more men in swift order before I heard my name.

"Albert…" Excella's voice drew my attention from behind, she had a gun pointed my way loaded with a syringe of red liquid. She'd been planning to ambush me from a corner. Though she shouldn't have let me know she was there. "Just who I was waiting for."

"Had you expected to hit me with that?" I smirked at her as I leaned lazily out of the path of the projectile, moving in front of her in what she had to comprehend as little more than a flash. I winced as jaws closed around my legs a moment later...a makeshift bear trap only with several syringes on the ends. It wasn't just one shot of the poison, it was several…

I faltered, the world blurring as I reached out and pulled her weapon away from her. Taking a knee with my bleeding leg as the virus burned in my veins at the large dose of PG67 now coursing through. She had caught me there…

"Ha, I knew you couldn't help but try and just finish it. You were always more simple-minded than you realized." Excella mocked, moving back from my reach when I made a wild grasp for her. I reached down to pull apart the bear trap, growling with the effort before the metal screeched and bent backward.

"Did you think that would be enough?" I hissed at her, and while there were a few of her, I could still manage this…

"No...but you were distracted while you're little girl is collected from your esca…" She didn't finish the statement. I rushed her, grabbing her by the mouth and then slamming her so roughly into the worked brick of the wall that I'd crushed a hole into both it and her skull. This had been a trap. They'd been after Claire all along, that's why there weren't more men here...and Jill could only do so much. I slammed into a wall trying to run out of the building, shot a few more men outside, and replaced my clip. I couldn't just speed to her...I'd have to hope Jill could do more. I was trying to get closer, but my cells felt like they were all being individually branded...there was little help I could offer like this. I stumbled back into my lab to makeshift an antidote before I lost control completely.

_**Claire - **_

I wasn't still in bed. I was being shuffled around harshly, nothing like the careful movements before now. I was still in pain and that definitely wasn't helping. I vaguely recalled coming to visit a couple times before...but this was a mess. I couldn't quite focus, it felt like I was being carried, and I couldn't really pick out any specifics of the surroundings other than we were outside?

"...aahhp…" I still couldn't quite make coherent words. I was glad I hadn't really eaten as I continued to be jostled around...then even the sense I was being carried went away. I was without gravity a moment before I came to a sudden and uncomfortable stop. I rolled several times, wincing as I bounced over a hot dirt street beneath me. Ouch...didn't they know I'd just made it through a volcano? Did they need to drop me in the middle of the African desert? Couldn't they stop throwing me around like a sack of potatoes?

Dizzy, and disoriented, I heard several loud shots around me but they were muffled like I had on protective earmuffs.

"_Here. You'll want to make sure you have a good seal on these."_

Wesker carefully placed the protective gear on my head and adjusted my hair neatly while my brother hovered in anger. The image flickered through my head, I hadn't thought about that for years. It would have been nice to get lost in images of other times, but more shots pulled me away from the spiral toward unconsciousness. I needed to not be sleeping if there was gunfire around me. With great effort I forced my eyes open, blinking several times and trying to focus. People were fighting...but it wasn't Wesker or Chris.

Jill was darting gracefully between a team of men with weapons that were trying to get a handle on her. She broke the neck of one, and it fell to join a half dozen bodies already on the ground. She took a nasty strike to her shoulder from one's combat knife, but it only gashed her before she disarmed them and turned it back on them. She was incredible, a little package of death dancing between trained mercenaries like they were children. She finished the entire group and walked back toward me. Though...she was bleeding from more than the one wound I'd seen…

"...sssker?" I tried to say, my mouth felt like it had been stuffed with cotton and my tongue had to move through it to try and speak. She didn't answer me, just bent down to lift me up, her eyes still absent as they had been since I'd seen her again. I hated that, the vacant expression, she was a beautiful killing machine now, and little else while she was being controlled. I couldn't protest really when she lifted me again and started running. Where was she going? Was Wesker okay? If she was this bad off, what was he like?

I barely managed not to teeter back into the oblivion of sleep as she rushed with me through several more blocks. If she hadn't stopped to set me on cold metal, I probably would have. Instead I blinked at the black machine I was in now. One of his helicopter's. Had he sent Jill away with me? Then, what had happened to him? I swallowed as much of the dryness in my mouth as I could.

"Jill, where's Wesker?" I managed to get the syllable's out clearly this time. "We have to get Wesker."

She paused where she'd been starting up the helicopter. Turning to look at me, there was something more in her eyes, perhaps a bit of confusion instead of just nothing. She looked at me a moment then kept flipping levers. I felt the sweltering dusty air when the propellers were started.

"Jill, please." I said as loudly as I could. "Answer me, where is he? Don't you have some sort of protocol to look after him?"

That earned me attention again, the woman narrowing her eyes slightly.

"Is there healing here? Get your wounds." I said to her since she was actually looking now. She moved to get a first aid spray out of a kit in the front. I didn't want to try to send her back for Wesker without her having healed a little first. "Yes, good."

"He's...not safe." Jill managed to speak, though it sounded like she was fighting to do so. "He wanted to take the brunt...for...you."

"Then we have to help him." I said without thought. Then frowned when I realized if Wesker couldn't handle it then we probably couldn't do much to help. "What even happened here? Who is attacking?"

"Gionne. Tricell." Jill was clipped but managed to bite words out. She finished healing herself and turned back to the console to continue to prepare.

"No, Jill. We can't just leave him." I tried to interrupt her again. I wasn't fully sure of what was happening...but I knew I didn't want to just ditch Wesker. Even if he was crazy, he was my madman to deal with. Then, the choice wasn't left to me as gunfire left cracks spider webbing across the front of the helicopter. Jill was forced into the back with me, slamming the door and throwing herself over me as the shots continued to ring out around us.

Should I have let her leave? Regrouped later? Shit...now we were literally sitting ducks.

The gunfire seemed to last an eternity, so long that the opening fear began to shift into a sort of absurd impatience for the shots to end or for us to go up in flames. Then, several minutes later, it paused. The shell around us was full of holes, but I'd faired all right. Jill had been clipped a few times and was already bleeding again, but less than she'd been before she healed. Jill jumped up to be ready when the door slid open, then paused when Wesker slumped to a sit on the edge. He was covered in blood, as if he'd bathed in it...it was in his hair, across his face, coated his arms and legs...I stared in shock at the unexpected scene.

"Find us a truck, Valentine." He murmured, his voice slurring, as if he were drunk. "Make it quick. I'd rather not try to survive a round three."

"Wesker." I managed to sit up and throw my arms around him, pushing us each out of the helicopter and to the ground when he failed to catch me. He winced harder than I did, closing his eyes not just because I'd knocked the sunglasses off. "You're all right…?"

I wasn't all that certain of the fact. He'd definitely been through a lot before, but he'd still sounded mostly himself even after shoving his arms in lava. Arms he didn't even lift to hold me or get me to move, as if it would be entirely too much effort. What had they done to him?

"I'll manage." He stated after too long a pause, I had feared he'd fallen asleep. "Just, tired."

Jill returned with a truck before I could ask what happened, she couldn't have gone far. Then helped load both of us inside. Jumping in and just driving. I presumed she knew where she was going. I was still more surprised that Wesker had already passed out before giving any sort of order. His head had rolled forward, and if it wasn't an entirely gory mess I might have thought his sleep cute. Now I was just disturbed. I reached up to tilt his head back into a different, hopefully more comfortable position.

"Where are we going Jill?" I tried, hoping she'd still speak to me.

"Cairo." Jill answered. "It'll be quite a trip. You should rest."

"Just...be safe…" I replied, but I couldn't really argue. I was still exhausted myself...and now that the action had faded away and all we had was the hum of the engine, it didn't take much prompting. I probably would have ended up back asleep soon either way.

**End Chapter**

Wesker one man army-ing Tricell forces (well two really with Jill) was amusing. Claire was more like: well, this is cool to watch and all but can we go now? She's still a baby tyrant though. This fic was never an explore cool new powers fic, so one chapter to go. Wesker and Claire will finally get to talk after the volcano debacle. We'll see where the chips fall...

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

Crystal - Ah okay. Well, it's good to read into some of the foreshadowing : ) Why it's there.

Evo-500 - Less likely after how badly it went last time XD.


	26. Zirconia

**Chapter Twenty-Six:** _**Zirconia**_

"_In the flush of love's light, we dare be brave. And suddenly we see that love costs all we are, and will ever be. Yet it is only love which sets us free."_

_**-Maya Angelou**_

_**Wesker - **_

We were nearly to Cairo when I came awake with a start, breathing deeper than I probably needed to. My chest ached in general, not just my lungs either. I hissed the breath back out in a quiet curse on Excella as I shook my head and tried to clear my vision. We were in a car, that was good. I'd ordered Valentine to get it for us. The road was in the middle of nowhere in Africa, but that was to be expected. At least if there had been trouble during my bout of unwelcome unconsciousness then she'd taken care of it.

Claire had fallen asleep with her seatbelt still half around her, but had leaned over and set her head in my lap at some point...she'd gotten her face stained with blood but it would wash. At least it wouldn't stain her hair. I half wanted to touch her, but I wasn't sure I had the strength, the extreme dosing from Gionne had done a number on my body.

"Good, you're awake." Jill's cold tone let me know I had yet another issue that had nothing to do with the hopefully now decaying Excella. "We have to talk, you and I."

"Oh? A good old fashioned chat to pass the time on a road trip?" I half-snarked. Regardless of if I wanted to admit it, if Jill didn't have any P30 left to control her, then I currently had little I could do about it. At least she hadn't shot me yet, that was a positive sign.

"Don't push me you miserable bastard, the only reason I didn't drop you off for the scavengers is laying in your lap right now." Jill snapped at me, the vehicle wavering as she glared at me instead of the road a moment. "If it wasn't for Claire, I'd be happy to kill you..."

"That, and you aren't completely sure how." I pointed out. Knowing there was more than the redhead slumbering nearby that was keeping Jill from acting. "What of Claire?"

"She's stupid." Jill said, matter-of-fact. "Possibly even dumber than you, though that whole kill most of the planet thing leaves the jury out on that."

"Do you have a point beyond playground insults?" I asked, as tired as I was sure I sounded. I knew Valentine would have no love for me when she broke free of the p30, but this behavior was beneath her.

"I do. That girl loves you." She spit it out like it was poison, as if she could barely stomach forming the words. "Hell knows why, I'll never understand...but she does. She is the only reason we were still even at the helicopter when you got there. Just short of begging me to know if you were okay, even though your actions got her dropped into a volcano...even though you made her into...who knows what she is now."

"Not unlike your own miraculous recovery given the brain matter you left on those rocks." I pointed out, though had stopped looking at Jill's scowling occasionally through the rearview reflection to instead watch Claire. Even after I'd let her get hurt, while being chased by a small army, she was worried about me. Then, she'd always been a bit of a girl scout...but I appreciated it all the same. Her concern for me.

"Either way. She came to, and she wanted you. She had faith in you when she shouldn't, she still does." Jill remarked, pulling the car over. She pulled a gun to point it at me. Was it going to come to this? I wasn't going to just let her shoot me this time if I could help it. Not that I was completely convinced I'd be fast enough to dodge.

I met her gaze, waiting to see if she'd pull the trigger this time. The hatred in her face, I knew she wanted to. Then, she still wasn't convinced it would actually finish me either…

"I want your word that you'll leave Uroborus dead. You won't pull anymore god of the human race schemes." She demanded after several seconds of us not blinking at the other.

"What good would my word be to you?" I let out a single bark of laughter at the implication. "You have less reason to trust me at my word than almost anyone."

"Perhaps, but she does." Jill nodded toward Claire. "Do you really think she'll keep putting up with your shit if you pull another one of these schemes of yours?"

I grit my teeth lightly at her remarks. Sadly I didn't have a quick retort for that. Valentine wasn't wrong, Claire had said it herself on the plane. That if I succeeded she would never be with me...not ever. That it would be the one deal breaker in a lifetime of other mistakes that more than qualified as reasons for her to sprint as swiftly as possible away from me.

"You need to give her your word, not me." Jill continued, not having dropped the gun. "If you think I'll be incapable of finding her to make sure you've been honest, think again. I got to know a lot about how you operate these past months."

"I could always kill you instead." I pointed out.

"Maybe." Jill agreed. "Then, she might not forgive you that either, and there goes your plan to at least pretend to be a somewhat decent human being."

"I could always say another attack happened and you fought valiantly, but took even too much damage for me to resolve. Then, you know, be there to console her." I smirked at the narrowed eyes she gave, able to duck to the side and reach up to snatch the gun away from her with a smug smirk. "I never took well to threats."

_**Claire - **_

I came awake coughing, nothing like choking on your own spit to inspire consciousness. I held my chest as I kept trying to get a normal breath back. I was still very sore, but I didn't hurt nearly as much as I had during previous returns to consciousness. I was able to move my legs and move the sheet to look at them. They were really pale...but otherwise they looked normal. I moved slowly to sit up, glad no extreme pains shot through my body. Definitely better than last time. Wesker wasn't here, though I could presume I was in a room that belonged to him by the dark linens. What had happened after the shoot out? I didn't really remember much other than I ran with Jill, and then Wesker had helped and we drove out?

I'd survived a fall in a volcano, I guessed a little disorientation and pain was to be expected.

I remembered pulling that lever. I stopped his plan to take over the world. I took a deep breath and carefully slid from the side of the bed, shaking a little as I took my feet. My muscles uncertain beneath me. I was lucky to have legs at all. That was definitely Wesker... The virus he'd infected me with? Had I died and come back then? As he had? I winced as I recalled the burn of my skin...the heat that had suffocated me to unconsciousness. I was okay now though...I'd made it. We'd made it through more than the dramatic fall into the lava...

Wesker had pulled me out of a volcano…then seemed to take on an army. We'd made it. Then, if he wasn't such a crazed idiot we wouldn't have fallen into a volcano and had the other mess in the first place. Was he still okay? Was Jill? I had to make sure he hadn't decided to start back up the death factory, but right now I was happy to have legs and feet to be unsteady on.

"Wesker!?" I called out weakly, stumbling and sinking into the chair near the bed. He had been here a lot, I could smell him along with the leather. I had hoped to make it more than two steps, but even those two had been less than graceful. Was he nearby? What was he doing? How much longer had passed while I went in and out of consciousness? How long had it been since the shooting? Were we in Cairo now?

"Claire." He was there then, a brush of wind shifting my hair. He'd rushed back the moment he'd heard me - from whatever he'd been doing. "You shouldn't be up on your feet...you pulled out one of your IV's."

I hadn't even noticed, I followed his gaze to my arm where the scar was already closing. Apparently I had powers now, well, that was nice maybe? I hoped it was anyway. There was still a line in my other arm, but it had been closer to the bed. He was carefully untangling it so I wouldn't risk ripping it out as well. I offered him a small smile at the gentle attention, this was the man I'd fallen for. The precise, careful touch that made me feel special, that softened my concerns about the world.

"Where were you?" I asked, as much as I wanted to trust him. I knew I had to be careful.

"Not working on restarting Uroborus." He remarked, knowing exactly what I was thinking. He'd usually been rather good at that as well. "That was the fear, yes? I'm less than pleased you interrupted years of work...but it's fine. You're all right. That's what matters."

"You've been taking care of me by yourself." I commented, able to see monitors from here I couldn't in the bed...some of my medications were on a two hour frequency. I knew he didn't sleep much but that was a schedule that had to have pushed even him. "Are you all right? Where's Jill?"

"I'm well now; to see you awake like this, dear heart." He replied, reaching up to hold my cheek. "It's been a while. I wasn't sure you'd fully wake for more than moments."

"How long is a while?" I asked nervously.

"Fifty-six days since the volcano happened." Wesker answered. "I was nervous you wouldn't fully wake again. It's been a while. Your mutation and regeneration seem to have finally ended. The fact you can walk at all this quickly is impressive."

"Fifty-six?" I stared in shock at the answer. The last I recalled it had been just a few days. I didn't know what to say to that. "We...Jill?"

"I stabilized her condition and I released her." Wesker stated. "As far as I know she's with your brother. Who is also fine."

"Did you let him know I'm all right?" I was a little surprised Wesker had kept his word to release Jill once she was rehabilitated.

"Not much chance of that. Do you think they'd take me at my word?" Wesker smirked at my suggestion. "If I took a video of you unconscious I don't think it would help much either. I didn't know when you might fully regain consciousness for more than moments...if you…"

He paused, clearly not wanting to finish the thought. Altering what he was going to say, "Perhaps you can record a video I could get sent."

"I am going to be okay." I reached out to push his hair back, it wasn't styled as I had come to expect. "No more wild world reform plans though, I'm not sure I can take another crash landing like that."

He laughed bitterly at the comment pulling me closer. Holding me with a fervor that said more than words could. I leaned my head on his, grateful for his dedication as I repeated, "I'm okay."

"I have been building." He stated after a long period of silence. Letting go to look at me while still stroking the skin on my arms. "I wanted to make sure we would have enough space."

"Are you a carpenter too now?" I wondered how that would list on a resume next to his other previous job titles. "You do mean an actual building right?"

"Yes, it keeps me busy. I needed to have something to do with my hands." Wesker replied. "On hold now that you seem more conscious than any other waking moment. Do you think you could eat? I could warm up soup."

"Please, I am sure my body could use more than I.V. nutrition." I nodded, watching him carefully sanitize and lock off my other I.V. line before reaching beneath me to lift me up.

"Careful," I said nervously, bashful suddenly at the idea of what his playing nursemaid would have entailed. "Thank you, for taking care of me."

"I shouldn't have let you get hurt in the first place. I should have found a better way." He shook his head, denying my appreciation as he walked me up steps and into a kitchen close to that of the other house I stayed in with him.

"You can't blame yourself, you did what I wanted. You helped Chris." I steadied myself after a short moment of dizziness when he put me on a stool. "Could we try maybe having no more pesky secrets about world domination?"

My comment earned me a half-hearted part smile, "Perhaps aim a bit higher at no secrets at all."

"Not sure I could still consider you you with no secrets at all." I smiled lightly at the tiny eye roll the observation earned. "Maybe just the really important stuff."

"I will do my utmost to remain darkly mysterious." He remarked, dry.

"Yeah, besides now that I am a badass B.O.W. I can probably take you down if you don't behave yourself." I pointed out.

"Yes, well let's start you with taking down this chicken noodle soup." He slid a finished bowl to me before retrieving crackers.

"Don't make light of me, I will be kicking your butt before you know it." I stated with as much bravado as I could muster.

"Look forward to it, now eat. " He gestured at my bowl but a vague sense of amusement had reached his eyes. He watched me until I dutifully raised the spoon and then turned to clean up the pot he had used. I smiled at his back.

This wasn't perhaps the most logical relationship. Not quite a diamond in the rough, but close enough to ignore whatever flaws might exist. Wesker wasn't perfect, but he was mine and I planned to keep him.

**End Chapter**

Aha, just a little Zirconia of a relationship (fake diamond?) looks the same? I guess I'm not actually that clever? Anyway. End of Fiction, I think about as positive as you can expect for Wesker really. Hope folks enjoyed reading it as much as I liked plotting it through to completion!

_-Aura_

P.S. I have another Claire/Wesker story in my head but it's still pretty early so I haven't posted it yet. I also have a comical Wesker learns to use his powers story you might enjoy (title: Lessons).

To my reviewers:

Crystal - I thinks it's a mostly good end.


End file.
